


Moving Forward

by Ultra



Series: Necessary Care [2]
Category: Necessary Roughness
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Friendship, Recovery, Relationship(s), Season/Series 02, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 61,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Dani and Nico have been through so much, but at least now they have each other. Moving into the new football season and a new phase of their relationship brings the usual ups & downs, but will being a couple actually make it all easier or just more complicated?





	1. Chapter 1

“Wow!” Dani gasped in air as she fell back against the pillows of her bed. “If that’s you not even bringing your A game, I’m gonna need to hit the gym just so I can keep up when you’re back up to strength,” she chuckled.

Nico did the same, as he landed next to her, breathing just as hard. His shoulder ached some but he barely noticed it amongst the euphoria. He and Dani had waited long enough to reach this stage in their relationship. He’d be damned if being shot a total of almost six weeks ago was going to keep him away from her any longer.

“Hey, not that I don’t appreciate the ego boost given the circumstances,” said Nico, wrapping his good arm around Dani and pulling her closer, “but I wasn’t exactly doing all the work,” he noted, kissing her bare shoulder.

“Mmm,” she happily snuggled closer, resting her head on his chest. “Well, I’ve waited a long time to get you out of my guest room and into my bed,” she admitted, sure she felt a blush rise in her cheeks even after everything they shared here today.

“Well, now you got me here, I’m happy enough to stay,” he told her easily.

Dani knew there were two meanings to those words. Literally staying here together just like this would be so good. At the same time, she knew Nico was also referring to her proposal that he officially move in with her and the kids. That would lead to him sharing not just her home, but her room and her bed on a permanent basis. Dani still wanted that, she really, really did. Unfortunately, she hadn’t quite gotten up the nerve to talk to Ray Jay and Lindsay about it yet. Dani sighed heavily.

“I don’t know how the kids are gonna take it,” she admitted. “I mean, they like you, I know they do,” she continued, propping up her chin so she could look up at Nico. “What’s not to like, right?” she smiled.

“Dani, I’m not perfect,” he rolled his eyes, even though he was smiling right back at her for the sake of the compliment too. “Besides, it’s going to be strange for them. The only man they ever had in the house before was their father, right?”

“Well, yeah,” she considered. “But they’ve had you in the house for a while now too. No complaints so far.”

“We talked about this before,” he reminded her. “My being a guest here is very different to me moving in permanently. It’ll change their perspective of me. One minute I’m a friend in need, and the next I’m... I’m gonna be the man who’s trying to replace their father, Dani, even though that is not what I’m trying to do, at all.”

She knew that already, of course she did. Nico was such a good guy to have thought about all this. She was sure she didn’t deserve him to be so thoughtful and sweet. Dani was very grateful for the thought, even if he was pointing out all the flaws in her plan that she really liked. Nico moving in permanently ought to be so good, but he was right, it would be different when the kids started looking at him as potential step-father material rather than just good old Nico, friend of the family.

Nobody had ever specifically said Dani and Nico were dating. They had not talked about themselves, and they were never more than generally friendly in front of the kids. Dani had kissed Nico on the cheek once or twice in Ray Jay and Lindsay’s view, hugged him as well, but that was all. They didn’t act like lovers or boyfriend/girlfriend, and Dani wondered how much her teenage tearaways thought about the relationship between the two adults in the house.

“I’m gonna have to do the grown-up mother-kids talk thing again, aren’t I?” she said, blowing her hair off her face.

“I think so, yeah,” Nico agreed, helping her out with the troublesome hair that seemed determined to fall in her eyes. “If it helps, I can be there too, or I can be somewhere else if you’d prefer?”

“Oh no, you’re gonna be there, mister!” she told him, poking a finger into his chest. “You just made the big mistake of offering to take some of the heat off me, so I’m gonna let you,” she said definitely.

Nico smiled at that, might even have laughed if his mind wasn’t already whirring with possibilities. The last thing he wanted to do was screw up with Dani, but how her kids took the news of his potentially moving in here could really blow this new relationship clean out of the water. As if they didn’t have enough to worry about already. In a couple of days the new season would be starting up and free time would become scarce as they both got back to work. Nico hadn’t really noticed that he’d sighed so heavily until Dani asked what it was for.

“I was just thinking about things, mostly work,” he admitted. “You know there will be comments at the facility, about you and me?”

“So we’ll be water cooler talk for a while, doesn’t bother me,” Dani waved away his concern with a flick of her hand. “What does worry me is you going back to work too soon. You sure you’re ready?” she asked, looking seriously at him.

“Dani, I am more than ready to be doing something, anything after so long,” Nico smiled. “You and the kids, you’ve looked after me so well, but honestly? I’m bored of sitting around. It’s not me.”

“I know,” she smiled right back at him. “And I do love that you’re all man of action as well as man of mystery,” she admitted, eyes sparkling with fun and passion. “But y’know if you want something to do, you don’t necessarily need work...”

She hadn’t even finished the thought nevermind the sentence before he had her flat on her back, kissing her until she couldn’t breathe. Sure, they had work to face in a couple of days, and the kids to deal with before that, but right now there was just Dani and Nico, alone together. The world could get lost for another hour... or two.

* * *

Dinner around the table was not always enforced, but tonight Dani knew it was necessary. The kids didn’t seem like they wanted to argue the point, possibly because Nico had insisted on cooking. As much as Dani knew Ray Jay and Lindsay loved her food, there were certain dishes they particularly favoured when Nico was in the kitchen. Maybe they really liked them or maybe it was all just a novelty right now. Either way, she was glad to have them doing as she asked without complaint, and at the same time accepting her new man into their lives pretty easily.

What bothered Dani was that it was all going too well. As Nico had said, having him around as a guest was vastly different to him moving in as a permanent fixture. Though she hoped Ray Jay and Lindsay would be okay with it, Dani really didn’t know for sure. They had been through so much already, with the divorce and everything. So many adjustments and now she was throwing one more onto the pile. Dani would’ve thought about backing out except she couldn’t bear to. She loved Nico so much and after coming so close to losing him, she just could not stand the idea of taking things any slower.

“Last chance to change your mind,” whispered Nico as he finished plating up the food in the kitchen.

“No. Definite negatory on the mind changing,” she said with a shake of her head. “I want you to be here with me, Nico, with us. However tough it is for the kids, they will understand in the end. They have to, right?”

He couldn’t answer that since he had no idea. Nico could only be hopeful as Dani was that Ray Jay and Lindsay took the news of his moving in well. There were no guarantees, especially with teenagers, that much Nico knew for sure.

Taking two plates each through to the table, the adults served the food to two grinning teens who immediately thanked them. Nico overstretched his arm putting down Lindsay’s plate and winced just a little, enough for her to notice.

“Oh my God, are you okay?” she checked, with genuine concern apparently.

“I’m fine,” he promised. “But thank you for asking.”

They were good kids who had come to care about him, and that was still taking some getting used to. For all that Dani complained about them both sometimes, Nico always knew they couldn’t be so bad, even before he met them. Dani was just such a great person, he didn’t doubt she was a good mother, and he’d seen plenty of evidence of it these past few weeks. She had raised Ray Jay and Lindsay to be polite and courteous, grateful and caring. It was still a little strange to realise that they appreciated and liked Nico himself. He had expected to be met with resistance, but then, so far he had been a temporary guest, and an injured one at that. All this was about to change in the blink of an eye and though he perhaps didn’t show it, he shared Dani’s apprehension in telling the kids about his moving in permanently.

The four started to eat, and each Santino took a turn at complimenting the food. Ray Jay expressed a wish to eat this well every night, at which Dani’s eyes widened.

“Not that your food isn’t awesome, Ma, seriously,” he back-pedalled at lightning speed. “I just meant...”

“I know what you meant, and it’s fine,” she assured him, patting his hand. “I’m glad you like Nico’s food. It’s been fun having him here, right?” she tried, looking from her son to her daughter with too wide a smile.

“Sure, yeah,” Lindsay agreed, her fork stopping half way to her mouth.

Something wasn’t right here and she knew it. Her Mom was smiling too much, and Nico was suddenly looking very shifty. For all that he was supposed to be this man of mystery, he never did look shifty in front of them, not that Lindsay saw. She looked to her brother at last and Ray Jay frowned. He clearly agreed that something odd was happening.

“So, the thing is... well, as you know Nico is getting better now,” Dani began at last. “He’s done all his resting and his careful exercises, and it’s gotten to a point where he doesn’t really need us to take care of him anymore,” she smiled bravely, unsure moment by moment how the kids would react.

“Does that mean you’re moving out?” asked Ray Jay, though his expression was unreadable throughout.

It left both Dani and Nico wondering if the question were hopeful or filled with disappointment. The young Santino was giving nothing away.

“That’s kind of what I wanted to talk to you kids about,” his mother told him then, glad of Nico’s hand that crept across the table and grabbed hold of hers, squeezing tightly. “How would you kids feel if Nico didn’t move out? If instead, he properly moved in?” 

There was an awkward pause, a silence that seemed to go on for hours in Dani’s mind though she knew in reality it couldn’t have been more than a minute. She looked from Ray Jay to Lindsay and back, whilst the kids seemed to be training their surprised expressions on their plates or each other only. When it seemed clear neither knew what to say, Dani was a little startled to realise Nico was now talking.

“Look, I know this has to be strange for you two,” he told the kids. “You don’t know me that well yet, and it probably seems as if I’m trying to push into your lives, take over from your Dad or something. I need you both to know, that’s not something I would ever want to do,” he said definitely, as both Ray Jay and Lindsay stared at him. “You have a father, and a mother that loves you more than anything else in the world,” he stated what he knew to be a true fact, making tears come to Dani’s eyes though she couldn’t explain why. “She will always be your mother first and everything else second. I wouldn’t ever want to change that, but I do love Dani too, and if we could all find away to work this out together, well, that’d be great,” he smiled genuinely. “But if you two really don’t want me here, if it’s going to make you uncomfortable or anything, I want you to say so. I promise, nobody is going to think less of you or be mad at you for being honest.”

“That’s right,” Dani nodded once, swallowing hard then as emotion overtook her.

That was quite a speech Nico just made, and it proved how much he cared about Dani that he would be so worried about her kids opinion of him and their feelings in this new situation. In that moment more than ever, Dani knew she had made exactly the right move when she chose to get closer to this man.

“Okay,” Lindsay nodded then. “I mean, yeah, I guess if you wanna move in for real, that’d be okay. Right, Ray Jay?” she said with just a little apprehension, looking to her brother for approval.

“Sure, yeah,” he shrugged in agreement. “You’re here anyway, what’s the diff?” he said, looking to Nico.

The fixer was happy enough to be accepted, to realise Dani was now laughing in relief and thanking her kids for being so accepting. What bothered him was the way Ray Jay looked away so fast, the way he shifted in his seat and avoided eye contact with anyone. Nico believed Lindsay was okay with his moving in, at least as much as any teenager would be in her situation. Ray Jay was a different story. He was agreeing because Lindsay was, because he knew it was what Dani wanted, but Nico suspected he was not entirely happy.

Right now wasn’t the time to bring it up. Maybe he wouldn’t have to at all. There was every chance Ray Jay would think things over and realise the situation wasn’t as bad as he thought or something. Still, Nico kept in mind that if there was going to be any trouble it was going to be with the boy who had seen himself as the man of the house this past year or more, and probably wasn’t too happy about having his position usurped.

“That went better than I thought,” Dani whispered to Nico, and he smiled as she kissed his cheek.

Maybe it had gone well and he was just being paranoid, but that was the way Nico was, and he had his reasons for it. There was no way in hell this was all going to be smooth sailing. It was purely wishful thinking on Dani’s part that let her believe otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

Dani felt strange not having Nico in the house. It was the first day in weeks when she had woken up knowing he wasn’t just down the hall, and she didn’t like it. Of course the smile was right back on her lips now as she thought how he would be back before long and moving in for good this time, not just into her house but into her bedroom too.

Once again the smile slipped as Dani’s mind shifted to the next important fact for the day. Today was the first day back to work, and that meant facing all the guys at the facility. Comments would be made, she knew, the players and staff would talk because gossip was just a part of life. Dani wasn’t ashamed of anything she had done. She was officially divorced the day after her first kiss with Nico, and she talked to Matt about their undefined relationship just as soon as she realised she didn’t want that anymore. T.K. had seemed completely onboard with Dani and Nico making a couple, in fact it made Dani laugh to recall his enthusiasm. It would be good to catch up with him, at least. She hadn’t heard from him whilst he took a vacation, and she hoped he was doing okay without her guidance.

Dani bit her lip to keep from cursing when she realised she had been daydreaming and ruined the eggs she had in the pan. She had just got done dumping the non-breakfast into the trash when the kids appeared. Lindsay sat down at the counter, but Ray Jay seemed intent to remaining standing. He grabbed up the nearest glass of juice and downed at least half in one go.

“Hey, I kinda had an egg disaster,” Dani told the two teens, forcing a smile as she looked between them. “You want me to go for Take Two, or...”

“Cereal is fine, thanks, Mom,” Lindsay told her, reaching for the box, but Ray Jay failed to respond, until Dani prompted him to do so.

“I’m not really hungry,” he shrugged. “I guess I’m still full from dinner or something. Probably all the snacking us teens do, huh?” he smiled amiably enough.

Ray Jay threw his school bag over his shoulder then, muttering some excuse about needing to get to school early. Lindsay heard him mention the S.A.T.s and yet she wasn’t really buying. Yes, her brother wanted to pass his tests and do well so he could get into college, but rushing off without breakfast like this was weird, even for him.

“He’s my ride, so...” she said, shoving one more spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

Lindsay spared a moment to kiss Dani’s cheek, before rushing after her brother. She caught up to him right by the front door and pulled him back by his bag.

“Hey!” he complained. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to figure out what your problem is,” she explained, but Ray Jay did not seem happy to hear it.

Maybe it was just because he didn’t want to explain himself anywhere that their Mom might hear. Lindsay knew for sure that was his issue when he opened the front door and pretty much pulled her outside before he would speak. They headed for his car and Lindsay waited for him to explain himself, but her brother was silent.

“C’mon, Ray Jay, tell me what’s going on,” she urged him. “Is this about Nico moving in?”

“No,” he said definitely. “I mean, not really. Don’t get me wrong, Nico is a cool guy. He’s helped us out before, he obviously cares about Mom, and I really don’t care if he wants to be around, y’know?”

“Exactly, that’s pretty much how I feel too,” his sister agreed, though perhaps neither of them were being one hundred percent honest. “So, what’s up with you?”

Ray Jay opened his mouth to answer, looking over the top of the car they were now on either side of. It would be easier to tell Lindsay what he was feeling if he really understood it himself. As it was, he wasn’t entirely sure. He meant what he said about their Mom and Nico, he really did, and yet... 

“I’m just stressing over this whole S.A.T. thing,” he shrugged then, finding a lop-sided smile for his little sister. “Seriously, Linds, I just gotta get my head around these tests and then everything will be cool.”

Lindsay stared back at him for a couple of beats and then slowly nodded her head.

“Okay, I believe you,” she said eventually, and yet somehow even she wondered if she’d been entirely convincing.

* * *

“I don’t know what it is, they just seemed... I don’t know,” Dani shrugged her shoulders, before wrapping her arms around herself, feeling uncomfortable with not knowing how to deal with the situation she found herself in. “Why is it I can second-guess what everybody else is thinking, but my own kids? I got nada,” she complained.

“Dani, you gotta cut yourself some slack,” Nico advised, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer as they headed down the hallway. “Ray Jay and Lindsay have a lot of adjusting to do, but they’re good kids. I trust that if they had a real problem, whether it was with our relationship or anything else, they would talk to you about it and let their voices be heard.”

That got a real laugh out of his girlfriend.

“Oh, they like to voice their opinions, especially on what I’m doing wrong,” she rolled her eyes. “I just, I don’t want them to think this is wrong,” she said turning in to face Nico, gesturing between them as she spoke of their new relationship.

“We’ll figure this out,” he promised her. “Weren’t you the one who told me there was no situation I couldn’t fix?” he smirked, a look that as equally annoying and sexy in that moment.

“Yeah,” Dani agreed. “And weren’t you the one who told me that wasn’t actually true?”

“My memory is a little sketchy on that part,” he joked, as he leant in to kiss her lips.

They thought they were okay around a quiet little corner with no-one around. Neither had realised T.K. was just waiting to burst in on their private moment. He appeared as if from nowhere, arms spread wide and a grin to match as he spotted his friends.

“Hey, Dr D!” he greeted Dani with a chuckle. “I’d ask if this guy was bothering you, but hey, kinda looks like you’re enjoying yourself,” he said, pulling down his sunglasses to peer at her and waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“So nice to see you, Terrence,” said Nico with just a hint of sarcasm as Dani slipped out of his arms.

“How are you, T.K.?” she asked the wide receiver she had developed such a fondness for.

“Peachy keen, Dr D,” he assured her. “All ready for my brand new season of awesome moves on the field and even smoother moves off it,” he winked.

“It’s comforting to know that some things never change, isn’t it?” said Nico, turning to go then.

The twisting motion of turning around pulled at his injuries a little, but he thought he covered the look of discomfort that wanted to come onto his face. Apparently, T.K. was more observant than Nico gave him credit for.

“Hey, you okay there, man?” he asked immediately, now alerting Dani’s attention to the look she could not have seen with Nico’s back to her.

“I’m fine,” the fixer promised. “It’s just gonna take a while for things to be entirely normal after what happened,” he explained, carefully manoeuvring his bad shoulder. “Honestly, Terrence, don’t look so worried,” he said with a smile, before telling Dani he would see her later and walking away.

Dani turned her attention to T.K., asking him how he was and if he’d enjoyed a good vacation. It was only when she called his name twice more and got no response that she realised he was still staring after Nico and not listening to her at all. She started to wonder if he was even aware she had spoken.

“Hey,” she pulled on his arm until he turned to look at her. “Are you really okay, T.K.?” she checked, suddenly in full psychology mode.

“Me? Sure, yeah, I’m good,” he promised. “But is my man Nico really okay? I mean, the dude got shot...”

“Yeah, he did,” Dani nodded her agreement. “But ‘the dude’ really is fine,” she assured him, using his own words that she was sure Nico wouldn’t entirely appreciate if he heard them. “He’s still got some healing to do, but he will be just fine, Terrence. He’s a tough cookie, remember?”

T.K. laughed at the imagery that brought on. The mysterious fixer dressed up like a chocolate chip delight was highly amusing, and yet the laughter didn’t ring true, even in T.K.’s head. He was worried about the guy who risked his life to save him, despite all assurances that Nico was okay. When he realised Dani was now talking to somebody else, he looked left and saw Matt coming down the hallway towards them. T.K. had been so distracted by his thoughts again, he almost missed the guy’s arrival on the scene.

“How’re things going with you two?” he heard Matty D ask Dani, clearly talking about her new relationship with Nico.

“Pretty good actually,” she almost blushed, not least because this was the guy she originally thought she might end up dating once upon a time. “In fact, Nico is moving in with us, permanently.”

“Wow,” Matt reacted with surprise, and just a hint of jealousy perhaps, though he covered it well. “Okay, well, if you need any help with moving boxes or something?” he offered. “I doubt Nico is up to all that just yet.”

“Hey, I’ll be there!” T.K. was cutting in before Dani could even open her mouth to thank Matt for his kind and thoughtful offer. “Seriously, Dr D. You and my buddy Nico need help, you call Terrence King. I will be right there for you,” he said definitely.

Dani wasn’t sure she’d ever seen him this serious about something outside of their therapy sessions. He really desperately wanted to help here. As much as she knew he was a good guy that was probably just looking to help out the work-mates who had fast become his friends, she had to wonder if there was more to it than that.

“Sure, T.K., your help would be very much appreciated, thank you. Both of you,” she said smiling first at the wide receiver and then the trainer. “Matt, could you tell Coach I’ll be right there for our meeting,” she said then, looking back down the corridor towards Nico’s office. “I just have to...” she gestured that way down the hall and started backing up a step or two.

Matt assured her he would make exuses until she arrived and watched her dart off down the hallway. Dani had to talk to Nico about T.K. and sooner rather than later. It seemed to her he was having trouble with the fact the fixer got injured in a bid to save him. That kind of guilt, however misplaced, could cause great damage, especially to a fragile psych like T.K. If she could get Nico to reassure Terrence that his guilt was misplaced and everything was going to be okay...

Dani’s thoughts stopped abruptly as she arrived outside Nico’s office door and heard him yell crossly into the phone. He didn’t get this mad over much, usually finding his calm centre even in times of stress or panic. Something really bad had to have just happened, and Dani dreaded to think what was about to drop on their heads next.

“Hey,” she said carefully as she came into the room, a moment after Nico slammed the phone onto the desk.

“Dani,” he let out a breath when he saw her, determined not to take any of this out on the woman he loved most in the world.

“I was gonna ask if everything was okay, but I can already see the answer is no,” she said as she came over and tentatively put her arms around him. “What happened?”

“That was Devin, Marshall’s lawyer,” Nico told her. “It seems that maybe the Pittmans’ marriage isn’t quite as rock solid as we thought.”

Dani wasn’t sure what to say to that. Marshall and Gabrielle’s marital status could have a ripple effect on not just the Hawks but on Dani and Nico’s lives. Dani knew the secret of the affair Nico and Gabrielle had shared in years gone by. Whilst she trusted that it was definitely over now, that Nico would never go back to Gabrielle no matter what, it didn’t change the past.

“Do you think Marshall knows about Gabrielle’s affair?” she asked, deliberately vague since she knew how Nico felt about people overhearing things, physically or electronically.

“I don’t know,” Nico shook his head. “I doubt it, but either way, this means trouble,” he told her, as he hugged her close. “Dani, if the Pittmans go to war over the Hawks, that puts all our jobs in danger, from the players to the front office to the two of us.”

“I know,” she nodded in understanding, even though inside she was shaking with fear and panic. “Honestly? I’m more worried about you. This is stress you don’t need, especially given how close you are with the Pittmans,” she said with a distinctive look that he couldn’t miss.

Nico’s oldest friend versus his ex-lover, with the man himself stuck in between, and his job on the line too. It was a heck of a mess, and today was only his first day back to work.

“Whatever happens, I can deal with it,” he assured Dani, dropping a kiss onto her lips. “I always do,” he smiled.

“Well, so long as you remember you don’t have to deal with these things alone anymore,” she reminded him. “I’m here, Nico. I got your back.”

The last part deliberately sounded a little over-done, as if she were following him into a gang war with a gun in her hands. It brought a genuine smile to his lips which is all she could really hope for, and when he kissed her again then, she knew he understood and believed her. If they were headed into as messy a situation as it seemed, it would be good to know they had each other to turn too. It really was the only certainty right now.


	3. Chapter 3

“Don’t you pull that with me, Raymond!” Dani yelled into the phone. “I don’t see why I am having to clean up your mess, one more time!”

She was furious about all this but it didn’t seem as if there was going to be a way out of it. Every American knew what it was to get on the wrong side of the IRS and thanks to Ray that was exactly where Dani was finding herself now. She was far from amused, and yet her ex-husband was being his usual pathetic self, not even caring about her, only about his own interests.

“Oh, yeah? Well, I don’t care enough to listen to your excuses, Ray!” she told him in no uncertain terms, still pointlessly waving the paperwork about her taxes in the air, despite the fact he couldn’t see her anyway.

She might have calmed down if he had just been reasonable about it, but that wasn’t the way Ray behaved. In the middle of a post-marital dispute, he had to go and pull a joker from up his sleeve and start laying into Dani about the new love of her life. The second he started making comments about Nico moving in, Dani just about lost it.

“Oh, no! No way! My life is no longer any of your business, Ray, and don’t even try to tell me you’re thinking of the kids in all this!” she warned. “Nico loves Ray Jay and Lindsay, they like him too, and it’s none of your damn business!”

She ended the call and threw the phone, along with her IRS paperwork, hard against the couch cushions then. Putting both hands over her face, she turned away and all but screamed in frustration. Dani had no idea she had an audience until she moved her hands away and found Nico, Matt, and T.K. all staring at her.

“Hi,” she found a smile as she let out a long breath. “I’m sorry,” she apologised then. “My ex-husband, the fiend,” she said, gesturing towards the phone.

“If he’s causing trouble...” Nico began to say, but Dani shook her head and literally waved away his concern.

“It’s not him, not really,” she promised, though she was still glad of the arm he slipped around her and the kiss pressed to her temple. “He was being kind of snotty about you moving in, but only because I got mad about something else. We’ll talk about it later,” she smiled, making her meaning clear.

As much as she liked Matt and T.K., Dani was not about to discuss her financials in front of them. She and Nico could figure that out later, after all the moving in was done.

“So, you’re here, that means the truck is here, and my mood can improve because it means you’re finally moving in to stay,” she smiled genuinely as she waved her arms aloft in a proper cheer.

Nico smiled at her enthusiasm, however over the top it may be. He was still concerned about whatever her fight with Ray was about, but if she wanted to leave that to later he would. Moving in with Dani was what they both wanted and nothing should spoil the event.

“You think the kids would wanna be involved or left out of this?” asked Nico as all four adults headed outside to start fetching boxes and furniture from the moving truck.

“Well, they’re out right now,” Dani told him. “Not because of the you moving in thing, I promise. Lindsay had a sleepover last night and isn’t back yet, and Ray Jay had a study session for his S.A.T.s,” she explained.

“On a Saturday? I’m impressed,” said Nico as he moved to the back of the truck with Matt and T.K.

It hadn’t actually occurred to Dani until he said it that it was weird for Ray Jay to voluntarily be studying on a weekend. Honestly, she hadn’t seen much of him this past week and it was just now starting to bother her. It made Dani feel just a little guilty to realise that she hadn’t noticed Ray Jay’s absence sooner. She told herself it wasn’t really her fault. She just got back to work, there was all the stress of the Pittmans possible break-up, and Nico moving in, as well her usual patient problems. Now on top of all that there was Ray and the IRS. It was enough to make her head swim.

“Yo, Dr D!” said T.K. so suddenly as to make her jump. “Now, I do not expect a little lady like yourself to be hauling no boxes, but I wouldn’t say no to somethin’ cold and icy when I get done with a bunch of this moving in,” he said with a wink as he strolled by with a large box under each arm.

“You got it,” said Dani with a smile she had to force right now.

Today was supposed to be such a happy day in her life. So why did she have to feel so stressed out?

* * *

Most of the boxes and assorted belongings were inside the house. Dani knew from what Nico told her that he really didn’t have that much essential stuff but she did insist he bring as much as he wanted, at least to start off with. She wanted her home to become his home too. He shouldn’t feel like a lodger, having to make himself fit in with the Santinos stuff. It was going to be his home too and that was just that.

Dani felt good about the situation, she genuinely did, and yet her mind was wandering to topics that made her less happy. This was how Matt came to find her standing in the centre of the living room, staring blankly at a couple of boxes in the corner as if they held the answers to life, the universe, and everything. Given that they were marked simply as ‘clothes’ and ‘books’, he somehow doubted that was the case.

“Hey, you okay?” he asked, touching her shoulder.

It came as such a surprise to Dani she literally jumped.

“Oh, Matt. You really startled me,” she confessed, though honestly she knew she ought to have seen or at least heard him come back in. “Um, is everything okay?” she checked, literally shaking the fuzziness out of her head.

“That was what I just asked you,” he said, ducking down a little to meet her eyes. “You don’t seem okay. Regrets?” he checked.

Dani appreciated his being a friend, especially given the circumstances. Of course, she might have appreciated it more if he didn’t almost sound hopeful in his question.

“Nope, not a one,” she assured him, every word an honest one. “Me and Nico... Nico!”

Her sentence broke off into a worried yell as she rushed to the front door and challenged her boyfriend about his lifting of heavy things. Honestly, it wasn’t that big of a deal. Though the lamp was metal and almost as tall as Nico himself, it probably didn’t weigh that much. Still, it panicked Dani to see him doing anything that might hamper his long term recovery.

“Dani, seriously, I’m fine,” he promised, though he couldn’t help but smile at her genuine concern.

“Hey, no lifting for the injured party, man,” T.K. added his own opinion as he appeared behind Nico in the doorway.

He tried to take the lamp from the fixer, balancing the box he’d been carrying in two hands on one arm instead. Dani didn’t think that could be a good idea and tried to intervene and help with one item or the other. T.K. just wouldn’t let go of anything, and started to verbally argue the point, even as Nico insisted he was just fine carrying the light load. It was like a childish squabble over a toy, and when Nico decided to relent before something stupid happened, T.K. lost his grip and his balance all at once. The lamp hit the floor with a crash, smashing the glass shade all over the hallway.

“Damnit!” T.K. yelled. “I’m sorry, man. Seriously I am so sorry ‘bout this. I’ll clean it up, and... and I’ll buy a new lamp, I will,” he rambled on, crouching down to put the box on the floor and reach for the broken glass.

“Terrence, don’t,” Dani told him, mindful of him cutting himself.

“Really, T.K. it’s not a big deal,” said Nico, trying to help, but the guy just wouldn’t listen.

It was no surprise to anyone when T.K. suddenly drew back his hand as if burnt, yelling and dripping blood from the end of his finger. Nico put a hand to his shoulder, asking if he was okay, whilst Dani offered to clean T.K. up. Feeling mothered and smothered, the wide receiver stood up fast, making Nico flinch and wince at the sharp pain that persisted in his shoulder.

“Can’t deal with this...” T.K. muttered as he ran out the door.

Dani was too distracted checking Nico was okay to give chase and Matt then appeared with a brush and pan for the mess.

“There’s something wrong there,” said Dani a moment later, as she watched T.K. walk away.

Outside, T.K. just kept walking, almost getting hit by a car that screeched up onto he drive way. He was about to yell at the driver when Lindsay hopped out and thanked Winter’s latest step-monster for the ride home. She looked at T.K. with surprise and then with concern when she realised he looked upset and was bleeding.

“Hey, T.K. What happened?” she asked worriedly.

“Nothing,” he replied, turning away, but knowing he had nowhere to run to right now. “I just... I’m havin’ one of those crazy days when nothing goes right, y’know?” he said with a laugh that didn’t quite come out properly.

“Oh, yeah. I know those,” Lindsay sympathised. “You, er... you wanna talk about it?” she asked, realising how upset T.K. really looked.

He was usually so cool and unaffected. It was weird to see him so out of it, almost as if he was going to cry or something. T.K. had come from the house so maybe he had a fight with her Mom. That being the case, she figured it was best if they stayed outside for a while. She gestured for T.K. to follow her and they went around the side of the house, sitting down together on the porch.

“Here,” she said, getting his attention and pulling on his arm.

She took a wad of tissue from her purse and wrapped around his finger, then dug round for a while until she came up with a band aid.

“Thanks, Linds,” he said with a grateful smile as he patched up his own finger and sighed.

“No problem,” she smiled right on back. “So, you get into a fight with my Mom?”

“What? No, no. Not a fight. Why would I fight with Dr D? She’s too cool for that,” he shrugged it off, until he caught the incredulous look on the teen’s face. “Yeah, well, she maybe ain’t so cool to you. I guess Moms never are,” he chuckled. “None o’ this is her fault, not at all. Her and Nico, they always lookin’ out for me, even when I don’t deserve it.”

“They do that,” Lindsay agreed. “Kinda weird though, the two of them hooking up. I never really thought about having a step dad or whatever.”

T.K. felt a lot calmer than he had before just sitting here chatting to Lindsay. When he glanced over, watching her look at her own feet, he realised maybe his problems weren’t the most important thing right now. Here was a kid having a hard time, maybe he could help her feel better.

“Y’know, I get that it’s weird for you and Jaybird, to have some new guy in your life,” he told her. “But Nico, he a stand up guy. Me myself? I grew up, no parents to talk of, no real family, y’know? Now you got a Mama that loves ya to death, a Dad that has to give some kinda damn, and now you got Nico watchin’ your back. You two of the luckiest chicklets I know, girl.”

She laughed a little at that, not because it was really all that funny, but T.K.’s way of talking did amuse. Besides, he was really trying to be nice and make her feel better. Since that was what she had intended to do for him when they sat down here, it all seemed a little backwards now that she thought about it.

“I guess it’ll be cool,” she shrugged, “but will you? Be cool, I mean?” she checked. “You seemed kinda freaked out...?”

“C’mon, girl!” he laughed then as he got to his feet, faking an affronted expression. “Will I be cool? I’m Terrence freakin’ King, little girl. I was born cool!” he told her, adjusting his sunglasses on his face as he strolled away.

Dani glanced up in time to see him pass by the window and sighed.

“He’s just not right,” she repeated. “I know we talked about it before, about what I suspected was wrong, but now I’m sure, Nico,” she whispered, mindful of Matt not so very far away, taking care of the broken glass from the lamp. “T.K. may have been saved from the physical injuries of the shooting thanks to you, but the emotional scars are there,” she explained. “I’m not sure if it’s just guilt that you got hurt, that’s certainly a part of it.”

“The rest could be shock,” her boyfriend considered, remembering instances from his past, shots he’d taken and others he’d known that did the same. “Realisation that somebody was actually that determined to harm him.”

Dani nodded her agreement to that, and looked out the window to see T.K. wandering around aimlessly on her driveway. This was not going to be easy.


	4. Chapter 4

“So you haven’t noticed any changes in his behaviour at all?” asked Dani, looking around the office at Coach and Matt, before her eyes settled on Nico.

He looked as bemused as she was that they hadn’t noticed a change in T.K. He was definitely acting strangely the last few days, and it all had to come back to the shooting, they had agreed on that much.

“Dr Dani, I’m sorry but I’m not paid to look out for signs of players acting crazy,” Coach Parnell sighed, running a hand over his face. “I am here to make sure they perform on the field, that is all.”

“Fact is T.K. is playing as well as ever,” shrugged Matt as he perched on he edge of the table. “I figure he’s grateful he can. If Nico hadn’t stepped in front of that shooter...” he shook his head.

They all knew what the consequences could’ve been that night when a gun was pointed at Terrence. He could’ve died, but even if he lived, the injuries he could’ve sustained might well have ended his career in professional football. Nico had saved the guy in more ways the one, and Dani could not be more proud of her man. Still, the far-reaching consequences on T.K.’s psyche of being threatened and then saved, that was a whole other thing to deal with.

“Okay,” the doctor nodded once. “Well, I definitely need to talk to T.K. about this. His performance on the field might not be affected now, but it will be if we don’t get him to work through these feelings before long.”

“I know you’ll get the job done, Dr Dani,” Coach smiled, even as the phone began to ring, demanding his attention.

The other three cleared out to let the coach have his privacy and Matt wished Dani luck with T.K before walking away. Left alone, Dani turned her attention to Nico who was checking his phone for the seventh time in as many minutes.

“Something’s bothering you,” she said, a statement not a question, because she was sure she was right. “I don’t have to be a behaviour expert to know it either.”

“It’s Juliette,” Nico confessed, letting out a long breath. “When I heard from Devin about the Pittmans divorce being back on, I wanted to check in with her, make sure she was okay. She didn’t answer. I’ve left messages, tried all avenues, she just... it’s like she’s freezing me out.”

Dani felt bad for Nico. Though he had been proven not to be Juliette Pittman’s real father, it was clear he had always taken a parental type role in her life. He watched out for her, ensured she got what she needed, whilst her real father tended to cater only to what she wanted. That was no way to raise a child, hence the way Marshall and Gabrielle’s offspring failed to understand why her drinking, drugs, and partying were really a problem until Nico got her into a rehab. Having seen the effects of a relatively straightforward divorce on her own fairly stable-minded kids, Dani dreaded to think what the all our war the Pittmans would have could do to a fragile psyche like Juliette. Dani worried for Nico too, because he could easily get dragged into the fight. At the same time, he was going to stress over Juliette, he simply couldn’t help it.

“She probably just needs a little time,” said Dani as she hugged her boyfriend. “I know it’s a pointless thing to say ‘cause you’re gonna do it anyway, but you really shouldn’t worry so much.”

Nico had to agree that it wasn’t the smartest thing Dani ever said, but he did appreciate the sentiment. Worrying about any of the Pittmans wasn’t helping him. The tension and stress was very real in his shoulders and causing him pain where the bullet wounds lived. His health ought to come first, that’s what Dani told him, but it was hard for Nico to care less about those he loved.

“If it makes you feel better, I was planning on heading home early.” he told her, looking down into her eyes. “And for the record, I do love how much you care.”

“It’s what I do” she shrugged with a smile, happy enough to return the kiss he gave her. “And I am all aboard on the plan of you getting out of here early today. You work too hard.”

“Said the dynamo woman,” he teased her. “I’ll bet you’re not coming home right now, not when T.K. needs attention.”

She smiled at that, knowing as well as Nico did that he was right.

“I won’t be too long.” she promised, before they shared another kiss and finally parted ways.

Dani watched Nico go with a wide grin on her lips. There were problems in their lives right now, and there probably always would be, but it was just a little easier with each other to lean on.

* * *

It felt strange to Nico to be coming home so early in the afternoon. Even more strange was coming to Dani’s house and seeing it as his own. It wasn’t that he hadn’t been made to feel welcome. The kids were adjusting already, helped by the fact he had technically moved in weeks ago, albeit on what was then said to be a temporary basis. Still, Nico was concerned about Ray Jay. Lindsay seemed to take his moving in with enough grace and acceptance, but her brother just wasn’t quite convincing. Nico had an idea his true feelings were not so pleasant, but he was a good enough kid not to upset his Mom if he could help it. It might be worth Nico and Ray Jay having some kind of man to man talk, he thought, as he let himself into the house.

Right now, he really just needed to relax. Dani wasn’t wrong about him stressing, Nico thought, as he carefully rolled his injured shoulder and winced at the pain. A hot shower would help with the muscle aches and tension. It seemed the house was empty, and so he pulled off his tie and started on his shirt buttons before he was even half way up the stairs. It was the sound of girlish giggling that made him stop and look. Had it been coming from Lindsay’s room, he wouldn’t have worried, but the sound was distinctly coming from behind Ray Jay’s door, which wasn’t entirely closed.

Nico still wasn’t quite ready for the sight of Ray Jay rolling on top of a young woman he vaguely recognised. Of course, the last time Nico saw her, she had been wearing considerably more clothes, and not looking at him with shock and panic from over Ray Jay’s shoulder, as she was now.

“Oh my God!” she cried as she began scrambling further under the covers.

Ray Jay looked back at the door, similarly startled. Nico closed the door fast and turned away. Even as he heard the worried conversion beyond the door about what would happen next, he had to wonder himself how he would handle this. If Ray Jay were his son, that would be fine, but he wasn’t. There was a limit to how much authority he had over Dani’s teenagers, but since she wasn’t here, Nico knew he was going to have to do seething. So much for coming home early to relax!

* * *

“I don’t know what to tell you, Doc,” said T.K. as he lounged back into the couch with his hands behind his head. “The only problem I got is the guys wondering why you just pulled me out of training like an angry Mama Bear,” he said with a grin.

Dani smirked at his odd analogy, but she wasn’t backing down. Terrence liked to put on a front, to hide his emotions. He did it a lot in the beginning, when she first started helping him. For a while she thought he’d got over it, but the shooting incident had really set him back. Dani knew it could’ve been worse, they all knew that, but she still worried he was suffering in different ways, and only wished he would admit it.

“T.K., can we please talk about the night of the shooting?” she tried again. “Talk to me about how you felt during the incident.”

“What’s to say, Dr D?” he asked her with a shrug. “Dude comes waving a piece in my face, I’m pissed. Nico steps in, I’m just freaked that he’s dying on me or somethin’, that’s all.”

It certainly wasn’t all there was to it and they both knew it, but Dani knew there was only so much she could say here and now without leading T.K. into saying things that were not appropriate for the time or place. This would have to wait until their next session if she was going to have to push too hard.

“Do you feel guilty?” she asked out-right, wondering if that would be good enough to get him to open up.

His eyes changed at the sound of the question, his whole expression and body language, and Dani knew she hit a nerve.

“Well, I don’t exactly feel great ‘bout the fact a friend o’ mine got shot up because of me”, he said too seriously. “’Course, yours truly don’t wanna be filled with holes either so… Yeah, I feel bad that Nico got hurt, but I ain’t goin’ crazy about it, ‘cause it ain’t my fault either. I didn’t shoot him.”

Dani heard what he was saying but she also saw the truth in his looks and way of sitting. Gone was confident brash T.K., replaced with the kid who got his hand caught in the cookie jar. Yes, T.K. felt guilty, too much so in fact. If they didn’t deal with this, if he didn’t admit it and find a way to get over it, they were going be back to square one in no time at all, and Dani couldn’t have that, the team couldn’t have that.

“Okay,” she said eventually. “Thank you, T.K. We’ll pick this up in your next session in a couple of days” she smiled at him.

“Whatever you say, Dr D,” he grinned back at her as he got up and swaggered out of the room.

T.K. didn’t just play a good game of ball, he talked a good game when he needed to as well. That didn’t change the fact that Dani could see right though him. What he showed the world and who he really was, that was often two very different people where Terrence King was concerned. Bringing those two people closer together was Dani Santino’s biggest task, and she wasn’t done trying yet.

* * *

Nico felt just about as uncomfortable as Ray Jay looked right now. They were sat either side of the kitchen counter, neither knowing what to say for the best or even really wanting to look at each other. Nico was only grateful that Ray Jay’s lady friend had chosen to make a sharp exit, and that everyone present was now fully clothed!

“So, you’re gonna tattle on me to Mom, right?” asked Ray Jay eventually. “That’s what step-father types do.”

“Well, technically, I’m not your step-father, I’m just your Mom’s partner,” replied Nico, feeling a little silly referring to himself as a ‘boyfriend’ at his age somehow. “I’m also not one to tattle.” He smirked at the childish phrasing. “How about for now we just talk about what happened today?”

Ray Jay looked away, at the counter top, at the far wall, anywhere but at the adult that wanted him to explain his dubious teen behaviour. He really hated this, though he figured things could’ve been worse. Busted by his Mom probably would’ve led to immediate yelling and attempts at grounding. At least Nico was being calm and actually talking to him like a person. Still, Ray Jay could use not getting a sex talk from anyone at his age. He knew what the deal was, but then that much ought to have been obvious from the way Nico had caught him.

“Ray Jay come on,” Nico urged him then, trying to meet his eyes. “You can talk to me, it’s okay. I was a teenager once too, y’know? And I’m sure that seems like it must’ve been a hundred years ago to you, but I do understand.”

“Please don’t give me the hormones and urges talk,” the teen groaned, covering his face with his hand a moment. “I took sex ed, I know how everything works. I’ve had Mom Psych 101 me about teenage boy mentalities to sex, and I’m done with it. Okay, me and Olivia...”

“Yes, you and your S.A.T. Tutor,” Nico interrupted. “Exactly what subject was she teaching you up there, because I don’t think Biology comes up in those tests?” he said, smirking annoyingly.

“It just happened” Ray Jay shrugged trying not to smile at the semi-joke.

“These things usually do,” Nico agreed. “But that’s why you really do have to think before you act. Now, I know I’m not your father, Ray Jay, but I do care what happens to you. I also care about your mother’s peace of mind. Please, tell me you’re as smart as I think you are and that you used a condom?”

“Obviously,” Ray Jay replied, his tone making the word rhyme with ‘duh’ somehow.

“Then, maybe we should not talk about this anymore,” Nico suggested, letting out a breath.

He was quite relieved to hear that Dani’s son was at least smart enough to be careful. Teenage pregnancy, or worse diseases that were all too easily passed around, this was not what Nico wanted to see happen in the Santino family. Dani still wasn’t likely to be happy in realising her son was sexually active, but that was something to deal with later. For now at least Nico felt that he had done a decent parenting job. Considering the way he had been thrown in at the deep end today, he was really quite proud of himself, truth be told.

“So, we’re done? Everything’s cool?” Ray Jay checked, looking sceptical at best as he got up from his stool.

“For now, yes,” Nico agreed. “But you know I’m going to have to tell your Mom what I came home to today.”

That got an unimpressed groan of a reaction from Ray Jay, which honestly, the fixer had been expecting.

“I’m not gonna lie by omission, Ray Jay,” he said, looking as sympathetic as he genuinely felt for the kid. “But, I will plead your case, if you answer me one question truthfully,” he offered.

Ray Jay’s ears perked up at that.

“What’s the question?” he asked, wondering if he already knew what it was going to be about.

Nico met his eyes to watch for a genuine reaction when he asked his question then;

“What’s your real opinion of me moving in here?” he asked, watching Ray Jay’s eyes go a little wide, as he shifted awkwardly. “I asked you for an honest answer, Ray Jay, and I promise I won’t be mad if it’s not what I wanna hear.”

Nico was a good guy, there was no denying that, and he’d been pretty decent in this potentially bad situation. Ray Jay also got the impression that the fixer would know if he lied, and that just wasn’t worth the risk given the pull the guy had with Mom right now.

“Honestly? I wasn’t so sure I wanted you to move in,” he admitted then. “And it’s not you, it’s just... first Dad left, and then Mom got so busy with her new job...”

“And I just seemed like one more thing busting in and messing up your life, huh?” said Nico with much more understanding than Ray Jay expected. “I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s not your fault,” the teen shrugged. “You needed help before, and I know you make Mom really happy. Plus you’re way cooler than some of my friend’s step-fathers and stuff, so I guess I’m okay with it now.”

Nico smiled at that, genuinely glad to hear that he seemed to have made some head way with Ray Jay this afternoon, even if their talk hadn’t been triggered by the best of circumstances. Maybe they could work through this and move forward as some kind of family. Now the Santinos seemed to be on an even keel, that just left the Pittmans to figure out. That, Nico knew, was bound to be a lot more complex, and he did not relish the thought of dealing with it. Unfortunately, he had no choice.


	5. Chapter 5

“Ugh, it has been a long couple of days,” Dani groaned as she finally climbed into her bed and flopped against the pillows. “Can’t we just get easier lives, with less stress and trouble?” she asked Nico as he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

“You’d be bored.”

Dani laughed at that, mostly because she knew it was actually true. A quiet life seemed like a nice idea, but it was the challenges she faced that kept her going sometimes. Without them, maybe she would feel restless, but honestly, the opportunity to find out would be nice right now. A lot of the problems did at least feel a lot smaller now she was here like this, curling her body up against Nico’s own.

“What are you thinking now in that busy head?” he asked, fingers playing with her hair.

“T.K.” she admitted, stopping Nico in his move to kiss her. “Not like that, pervert!” she giggled at his expression and swatted him in the chest. “It’s just, he has his next session tomorrow and, and I guess I’m just worried about him bottling all this stuff up. I know it’s great that he wasn’t physically hurt,” she said, fingers wandering carefully towards Nico’s injured shoulder, “but it bothers me what damage it’s all doing inside his head.”

“Whatever he needs, you’ll figure it out,” her boyfriend assured her. “You always do.”

Dani smiled at his unwavering faith in her abilities. She needed that right now, when her own self-belief was shaky to say the least. She may be good at figuring out what her patients needs were, but for herself, all Dani really needed right now was this man right here, holding onto her, letting her know he loved her.

“How’s the other surrogate child in our lives?” she asked then, looking up at Nico. “Did you manage to get a hold of Juliette?”

The deep sigh that emanated from him then told Dani the answer before he ever spoke. He worried so much about the Pittman’s daughter, who it seemed he had helped to raise and to keep out of trouble all this time. She was sure it hurt him more than he was saying that Juliette wasn’t really his child, and that she wasn’t talking to him right now.

“This is the longest we’ve ever been without contact of some kind,” Nico admitted. “I know I made it sound like she only texted when it was a 911 situation lately, but once in a while there were other messages. She’s not a bad kid, Dani, she’s just... she doesn’t have a mother quite like you,” he smiled fondly, his hand going to her cheek.

It was a sweet sentiment and she appreciated it. Still, this was always a sticky area, given Nico’s previous relationship with Juliette’s mother. It was wrong to compare Gabrielle and Dani, Nico knew that, and he regretted his words the moment they were said, even if he had meant them in the best possible way.

“I’m sorry,” he apologised, leaning his forehead against her own. “I didn’t mean to...”

“It’s fine,” Dani smiled back at him. “We both have pasts, Nico, that’s no secret. Both been married, both had previous relationships. Heck, we still work with my one and only one night stand...” she said awkwardly. “And there’s another sentence this conversation didn’t need,” she realised too late.

They weren’t usually so awkward with each other. Up until work started up again, things had felt so easy. Now it was just one complication after another, and everything felt stunted and strange. Dani shifted onto her back, her head still on Nico’s good shoulder.

“I’m sure Juliette will get in touch when she needs to,” she said, back to the topic they had been on before veering into past lovers territory. “She has a lot going on right now, it’s understandable that she’s not in a chatty mood, I guess.”

“I’m sure you’re right,” Nico agreed, fingers making lazy patterns up and down her arm. “Anyway, how were things with the IRS guy today?” he asked then, realising they hadn’t talked about it yet.

It was one more complication they didn’t need, auditing of accounts and a gigantic back taxes bill that was distinctly Ray’s fault. Nico had offered to help Dani out, everything from helping her pay the bill, making the issue with the authorities evaporate, or even punching Ray in the face. The last one seemed to be her instant favourite and yet she had made him promise not to actually follow through on any of his kind offers. Nico hated to be useless, though Dani assured him that his just being here and loving her was enough to see her through.

“It was okay,” she sighed, leaning into his touch. “He’s not actually a bad guy, he’s just doing his job. Plus I think I can get around him a little bit with my delicious home-made biscotti,” she grinned, tipping her head back to look up at him. “He has a serious sweet tooth and my biscotti is kinda legendary.”

“Very clever, Dr Santino,” Nico smiled down at her, leaning over to kiss her lips.

“Why, thank you, Mr Careles,” she said as she kissed him back. “You date a fixer long enough, you learn a few tricks,” she giggled, pushing her body up flush with his own. “In fact, I was hoping if I played my cards right, you could teach me a few more.”

The look in her eyes left Nico in no doubt what she meant by that, and he wasted no time in giving her exactly what she wanted.

* * *

Dani woke up with the sun in her face and a cold spot in the bed beside her. There was a frown on her face as she squinted through the glare and pulled herself up to look around. The bedroom door was slightly ajar, and a shadow passed back and forth in the hallway. Dani spared a glance for the clock and groaned when she realised it was barely five a.m.

“Okay, call me again if you hear anything else, Tony,” said Nico as he came back into the room, ending his call and shutting off his cell phone.

“Why are you taking calls at stupid o’clock in the morning?” Dani complained, face-down in the pillows with her eyes tight shut.

Nico felt at least a little bad for waking her, but she was quite amusing in her not-a-morning person attitude.

“Good morning, sunshine,” he smirked, encouraging her face out of the pillows so he could kiss her hello. “I’m sorry it’s so early, Dani. I tried not to wake you,” he assured her as he got back into bed.

“That was Tony on the phone?” she checked, looking decidedly sleepy as she propped herself up on one elbow. “Something important?”

“Juliette,” Nico nodded into his reply. “We tapped all the usual sources, nobody’s heard from her.”

Dani wanted to tell him not to worry, but she knew it would be ridiculous and pointless. She loved Nico because of the way he cared, not just about her but about her kids, the Pittmans, the team, everybody. He came off so tough and all, but inside he had a soft centre. He had a very big heart too, and Juliette was currently breaking it a little bit. Dani wasn’t sure if she’d most like to track the girl down to convince her to come talk to Nico, or just to slap her face for being so selfish. Maybe that was unfair, and since Dani was unlikely to be able to track down Juliette if Nico couldn’t, and even less likely to try, it was a dumb thing to think about in the first place. Still, the fact remained that she hated to see Nico so worried and tense. It wouldn’t help him at all, even impacting on his recovery from the shooting, given the way he was wincing with the pain of his shoulder again.

“Hey,” she said as she reached out and got his attention. “She’ll be okay. I know kids are just a constant headache sometimes, but you’d be amazed what they come through intact,” she advised sagely.

Nico smiled at her determination to be helpful, picking up her hand and kissing it.

“I know,” he nodded. “Not that *your* kids are a headache, or if they are, I haven’t noticed.”

Dani laughed out loud at that.

“Oh, you’re cute,” she rolled her eyes. “I know you get along with Ray Jay and Lindsay, but trust me, you’ve only had the best behaviour so far,” she explained, watching as a strange expression crossed Nico’s face.

It was two days ago that the fixer had caught Ray Jay and Olivia in bed together. He meant what he said about telling Dani what happened, but there really hadn’t been an opportunity so far. Work was so crazy, they both had appointments and meetings all the time. Any real time they spent together at home the past couple of days, the kids tended to be around. The previous night they’d both been so tired, they fell asleep without any real conversation taking place, or anything more fun for that matter. This was genuinely the first time the opportunity had come up to mention such a thing, and still Nico kind of wished he didn’t have to broach the subject.

“What?” asked Dani with clear suspicion.

“What?” her boyfriend echoed, as if he didn’t know just exactly what she meant.

“There was this look, right here,” she said, pointing an index finger somewhere between his eyes. “That little twitch of a thing that you get when something is up.”

Denying it might work with anybody else, but Nico knew Dani was way too smart. Besides, the last thing he wanted to do right now was lie to the woman he loved. This had to be said, however awkward.

“Okay, first of all, promise me you’re not gonna explode,” he said, waiting for Dani to make such a vow.

She huffed, made a big deal of crossing her heart and such just as soon as she realised he was serious. Nico nodded once in confirmation of her doing so and then explained.

“The other day, when I came home early, Ray Jay was here with his tutor, Olivia,” he told his girlfriend gently. “They were in his room, what you might call getting acquainted,” he said with a very distinctive look that Dani couldn’t fail to understand.

“Noooo!” Dani exclaimed, the word both loud and severely elongated.

Immediately, she looked fit to dive out of bed to go and confront her son. Thankfully, Nico had faster reflexes than she did, grabbing her upper arms just as soon as she looked like bolting.

“Dani, come on,” he urged her to sit back down. “Come on, now wait a second and think about this, seriously.”

“Oh, I’m thinking,” she said crossly even as she allowed herself to be held back. “I’m thinking how irresponsible my son is. How he’s gonna be grounded ‘til he’s thirty five, that’s what I’m thinkin’!”

“Okay, I understand that, but can I finish telling you what happened before you go full Santino on both his ass and mine?” Nico tried to calm her, even as she seemed to shoot fire from her eyes in all directions, including his own.

Dani knew this wasn’t a fair way to react, especially not with Nico. He was telling her the truth about what happened, maybe a little later than he should, but she had to admit, if only to herself, that there hadn’t really an opportunity before now. Maybe she did just need to take a moment, breathe, and listen to what Nico had to say. He never had let her down before.

“Okay,” she said eventually. “Tell me.”

Nico was glad she was at least trying to be calm, especially since he knew how hard it had to be for her. Now he just had to find the best way to explain this that would keep her from exploding... again.

“In Ray Jay’s defence, I talked to him about what he was doing, and he was being safe,” he explained, even as Dani tried to decide whether to cover her ears or her face first. “He’s a sensible kid, Dani, he had condoms...”

“Sensible is not doing it at all!” she told him, perhaps a little too loudly.

Nico reached out to pull her hands away from her face and fixed her with a look. He wouldn’t call her a hypocrite or tell her she was being crazy, even if both might’ve been true. He loved Dani too much to make this any harder on her. Still, she ought to realise she was over-reacting just a little.

“He’s my little boy, Nico,” she sighed then, all the fight seeming to go out of her as she slumped down beside him. “My baby, and he’s... he’s doing that.”

“It was going to happen eventually,” her boyfriend said gently. “And hey, at least he’s here and he’s being safe. It could be a lot worse.”

Dani opened her mouth to argue but couldn’t really think of anything to say. Nico had a point. She still didn’t like the idea of her eighteen year old having sex, in her house or anywhere else, but if he was being sensible about it that was something, she supposed. Nico seemed to have handled the situation without making it worse, and at least Dani had the chance to think things through now before over-reacting at Ray Jay. If she had been the one to discover him, she had no doubt the fight between herself and her son would’ve been epic and nasty.

“You okay?” asked Nico after a long silence.

“Yeah,” replied Dani in a small voice. “No,” she amended then. “I guess I should be grateful that you told me, and that Ray Jay was prepared to talk to you about it.”

“I don’t think he felt any more comfortable about it than I did,” Nico confessed with a wry smile, “but I was actually a little proud at how I handled things. Ray Jay remained calm, so did I, and y’know as awful as you find the concept of your baby growing up, I actually think we made some kind of connection over this... incident.”

Dani looked up at him with no small degree of incredularity. It was only then she realised he was serious. She couldn’t really believe that anything was worth finding out her baby was now trying to be a man in this way, but it would be nice to think there had been some male bonding going on between two people she loved so much.

“I guess that’s the silver lining,” she sighed eventually, lying back down and trying to be comfortable. Even in Nico’s arms, it wasn’t easy right now.

* * *

Dani wasn’t sure why she and Nico bothered to stay in bed after they woke up at five in the morning. Neither of them got any sleep, and after what she had learned about her son’s activities with Olivia, there was no way she was up for any kind of bedroom fun. Now the day had truly begun, with the usual slamming of doors and rushing around. Dani tried to make sure everybody got their breakfast and their turn in the bathroom, before the kids headed to school and she and Nico got to work.

Lindsay went to grab a forgotten book from her room, and Nico kissed Dani’s cheek, telling her he would call her later as he headed out. She watched him go, then let her gaze shift to Ray Jay as he finished up his cereal.

“So,” she said, getting her son’s attention. “I, er... Ray Jay...”

He stared up at Dani as if she had two heads when she misfired on her sentence for a third time.

“What’s up, Ma?” he asked, only now realising maybe he shouldn’t have asked.

It was a strange but actually weirdly pleasant surprise when she didn’t yell or even mention sex at all, just pushed a bag across the table at him. Dani had her eyes almost completely closed as Ray Jay peered into said bag and then closed it fast.

“I don’t even wanna know why you have these, or why you think it’s okay to give them to me,” he said of the condoms, as he hastily shoved them into a compartment of his school bag. “But it is cool that you’re not going crazy ay me over this.”

“Nico told me you guys had a talk,” she admitted. “I’m not going to pretend I’m a hundred percent okay with what you’re doing under my roof, but at least I know you’re being smart about it. And hey, better under my roof than any other, more dicey places,” she said, waving her hand in some vague gesture.

Ray Jay nodded his agreement, as Lindsay came rushing back into the kitchen, all of a flurry. She chased Ray Jay off his stool and asked what the hold-up was. They were going to be late, and she could not afford another tardy!

“Alright, alright!” he told her, grabbing his bag as he got up from his seat. “I’m coming!”

Dani turned away and let out a breath, calling over her shoulder for the kids to drive safe and have a good day. She was completely unaware that Ray Jay hadn’t made it out the door yet and had in fact come rushing back. He planted a kiss on her cheek from behind and muttered ‘thanks, ma’, then he was gone.

As much as she wanted to be mad or upset, right now, Dani couldn’t help but smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Dani felt like she was banging her head against a brick wall. She ought to be used to that particular feeling. She often found herself in this situation with both her kids, her ex-husband, the IRS even. With T.K., she honestly thought they’d moved past this kind of behaviour, the evasive, hiding behind bravado stuff. No matter what Dani tried, T.K. just didn’t seem willing to talk about the shooting. She knew it must be hard for him to handle, knowing somebody wanted to harm him like that, living through the experience of being shot at. Sure, he didn’t take the bullets, Nico had. That thought made Dani shudder in the worst way but she had come to terms with it. Nico hadn’t seemed to be all that shaken, but even he admitted in the privacy of their own room that it had given him pause for thought too, that it had him rattled just a little bit. T.K. just kept bottling things up, and it was going to cause so many bigger problems later if he didn’t give it up soon.

“Terrence, as much as I like hearing about how fast you can run forty yards,” she smiled fondly at him, “I did tell you that I wanted to pick up where we left off in our talk the other day. At the facility, you remember?”

“What am I, an idiot? Sure, I remember, doc,” he rolled his eyes at her, sat back on the couch like he was just so relaxed. “I just don’t get what it is you want me to say.”

“We’ve been over this Terrence. It’s not about what I want you to say, it’s about what you need to say,” she advised him. “Whenever I try to talk to you about the shooting, you either clam up on me or you get mad. Why is that?”

“Would you wanna talk about a damn asshole who wanted to put a couple o’ slugs in your chest?” asked T.K. crossly, getting to his feet and starting to pace.

Dani kept quiet a moment, waiting to see if he was going to say anything else. If getting mad was the only way for T.K. to express himself today, than she could deal. Maybe he would finally let out some of those emotions and truths that she had been trying to prise out for days now.

T.K. didn’t say another word.

“Okay, so let’s look at this a different way,” said Dani calmly. “How do you think Nico felt when he jumped between you and the gunman?” she asked.

T.K. turned and looked at her as if she were insane. Dani didn’t flinch, because she was serious in her question. She wasn’t giving in here, not until she got an answer. She watched Terrence start to flounder, opening and closing his mouth twice before any sound finally came out.

“I don’t know.” He shook his head. “I’m guessin’ he didn’t think. He just reacted. Isn’t that what guys like him do? Ex- whatever force he was with.”

Dani smiled at that.

“Maybe.” She nodded her agreement. “So, Nico reacted, and he got shot instead of you,” she said, swallowing hard as the memories of hospitals and panic filled her mind. “Has he ever once said he regretted that choice? That he’s sorry he took those bullets?”

“No.” T.K. frowned. “He say that to you?” he checked worriedly.

“No, Terrence, and that is my point,” she advised, getting up to stand before him now. “Nico did what Nico does. He reacted to the situation that presented itself and yeah, he suffered for his choice, but he has no regrets about it. If he’s okay with the decision he made, shouldn’t you be too?”

T.K. tried to look at her but found it impossible to do so. It was much the same with Nico these days. The man saved his life, a life that some other person wanted to take. The guilt of knowing a decent, stand up guy that only ever had his back could’ve died in his place, it poured an enormous amount of guilt all over T.K., guilt he didn’t know he could ever feel, and certainly didn’t know how to handle. It was only made worse by the way Nico was so close to Dani and the kids these days.

“It wouldn’t just have been his life,” he said out of the blue, confusing Dani a little since she was not privy to the thought process that had led him here. “Nico, he... You and him, and the chicklets too. You got like this family thing going on now,” said T.K., finally meeting Dani’s eyes. “If he hadn’t’ve made it, it would ruined your life too.”

“But he did make it,” she reminded him gently, reaching out to take his hands in hers. “T.K., I know I’ve always told you to think about the consequences of your actions and the results of your behaviour, and that’s good advice,” she told him. “But sometimes, you have to understand that other people’s actions are out of your control, and the consequences? Not your fault.”

Dani watched and waited, hoping her words were sinking in. She supposed in some ways it was admirable that Terrence was feeling bad about what happened. She wouldn’t like the guy so much if he didn’t care for anyone but himself. That was the image T.K. liked to project, but Dani had known for a long time now that it wasn’t true.

“I just... I keep on feelin’ like I should apologise for somethin’,” he said eventually. “’S not a good look for me, Doc.”

Dani smiled at that, and patted his hand.

“It’s good that you care, Terrence, but you have to move past this,” she told him. “Nico doesn’t want you to feel beholden to him forever, or walk on eggshells when he’s around. He wants to be your friend,” she shrugged. 

That even got a laugh out of the formerly shame-faced wide receiver.

“Nico? Be friends? I’m not so sure he’s really the buddy-buddy type,” he chuckled, at which Dani laughed a little too, encouraging T.K. back into his seat so she could comfortably sit too.

“Yeah, well. You know what I mean,” she said, flopping back down into her chair. “Now we’ve dealt with that part, you wanna talk about the nightmares?”

T.K. opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again double-quick. Dr D was too smart for him to lie to, even if it was creepy as hell that she knew about the dreams he had shared with no-one at all.

“It wasn’t hard to figure out,” Dani told him. “You’re tired, Terrence. There are circles under your eyes; your attention span is spotty, even for you; and the littlest noise or odd movement makes you jumpy,” she listed off. “You’re worrying about what happened and it’s keeping you awake at night. Am I right?”

T.K. put a hand to his face, rubbing his forehead as if it were starting to ache. He hated this, hated that he had to admit being any kind of weak. At least he trusted Dani to help him, to be understanding and non-judgemental, to not tell the world his business, however embarrassing.

“Honestly don’t even know what scares me so much,” he shook his head. “Dr D, I didn’t get hurt, I get that, and man, am I ever grateful. Still, there was a dude out there who wanted to put a bullet in me.”

“I know. I get that it’s scary, Terrence, I truly do, but you can’t let that guy live in your head forever,” she advised him. “It’s not going to be an easy thing to get over, I can’t lie about that, but I can help you. We can work together on helping you feel safe again.”

T.K. wanted to argue and say it couldn’t be done, that it’d be easier just to drink or run and hide, maybe both. A year ago, that was just exactly what he would’ve done. Now things were different. He’d been working with Dr D, learning how to deal. He felt supported and a little more comfortable with the real Terrence King that so often hid behind T.K.’s brash persona. If Dani said she could help, he believed her, and he’d try whatever techniques or talking exercises she wanted to throw at him. It would take time, like she said, but it’d be worth it. All T.K. knew for sure was that he had to get past this, before it started affecting more than just his sleep and his attitude. If he lost his game, he lost everything. He just couldn’t let that happen.

* * *

“It’s still cool if I head over to Winter’s after dinner, right?” asked Lindsay as they sat down at the table together.

“Oh,” Dani abruptly stopped drinking from her glass of wine, doing a mental calculation.

As much of the good stuff had gone into her mouth as had gone into the food during the cooking process today. Driving Lindsay to Winter’s house might not be such a good idea.

“I can drive you,” said Nico, looking from his girlfriend to Lindsay. “It’s no problem.”

“Thanks, Nico,” the teen smiled gratefully, as Ray Jay took his seat beside her.

He smiled awkwardly at both the adults and looked away. Things were going to be weird for a while, Dani knew that. Her son and boyfriend were only just now becoming comfortable with each other, whilst she and Ray Jay had only confronted his having sex as of this morning. She still wasn’t entirely okay with her seventeen year old dating his S.A.T. tutor, but she knew she had to give a little at is age. Nico had been right to talk her down before she over-reacted. The more Dani thought about it and the couple talked it through, the more she was reminded that she was no different at that age. Better for her son to be doing that kind of thing in a safe place, plus using protection. It could all be a lot worse.

“What’s with the dopey grin, Mom?” asked Lindsay as she watched her mother’s expression.

“Nothing,” said Dani, giving her a mock stern look for her wording. “I was just thinking how lucky I am. Two good kids, one good man. What more could a person ask for?”

“A little more of this delicious chicken maybe?” Nico teased her, handing over his plate for another serving.

A wave of light laughter permeated through the group, and any residual tension seemed to break. Nico asked Ray Jay how his S.A.T. prep was going, without a suggestion that he was actually asking something else. He went on to ask Lindsay how things were with her. Ray Jay wanted to know how T.K. was doing, and though of course Dani couldn’t give details, she assured her son that he was going to be just fine. The kids weren’t paying enough attention to notice the significant look that passed between Dani and Nico then. It said they’d be talking about that situation some more later and in private.

Before long, dinner was over, and Lindsay was eager to get straight over to Winter’s house. Nico was fine with leaving immediately, going to grab his jacket and car keys whilst Lindsay rushed off to get her overnight bag. Apparently there was a project the girls had to finish, and Dani did believe that. She also knew that after the work was done, talk would turn to nail polish, boybands, and crushes. It was nice that her teenage daughter was at least still a little bit more childish. It was refreshing when she was faced with Ray Jay trying to suddenly be a man.

“You want me to load the dishwasher?” he asked out of the blue, startling Dani from her thoughts.

“Uh, yeah. Thank you, Ray Jay,” she smiled as he grinned back at her and removed the two dishes from her hands, heading back to the kitchen.

He was a good boy when all was said and done. Olivia seemed like a decent enough person too. Maybe Dani had worried too much about Ray Jay’s ability to judge a situation, to be a grown up. It was just a little sad to realise her little boy wasn’t so little anymore. Soon he’d go off to college and Dani would miss him so much. Her frown turned to a smile as she stood back a moment and watched Ray Jay ferry more dirty dishes and glasses to the kitchen. At least she raised him and Lindsay right, as well as she could anyway.

A knock on the door brought Dani out of her deep thoughts a second time. Honestly, it was less of a knock than a slamming sound and it wasn’t stopping any time soon. Though she was a little wary of what she would find on the other side of her front door, Dani still knew she had to open it. Maybe somebody was in trouble, maybe T.K. wasn’t as together as he’d seemed after their session today.

Rushing down the hall, she took a quick second to peer through the glass beside the door. All she could see was a flash of pale hair, but it certainly didn’t look like anyone to be afraid of. Opening the door, she looked fully into the tear-stained face of a young woman, no older than twenty five, staring at her through streaked mascara and red-rimmed eyes. Though Dani only met this girl one time before, she recognised her immediately. This was Juliette Pittman.


	7. Chapter 7

Dani was a therapist, and that meant she usually knew what to say to people, even in the most awkward and emotional situations. On this particular night she was at a complete loss. Juliette Pittman was not her patient or her friend. She was the daughter of her boss and her boyfriend’s ex, and she was very upset. Dani hardly knew where to begin, but she did wish Nico would get back here very fast.

“Here,” said Ray Jay as he handed Juliette the glass of water his mom had sent him to fetch.

Juliette looked vaguely amused by the gesture, raising the glass as if to inspect it and then to toast the guy who brought it to her.

“Cheers,” she joked, taking a long drink and wincing at the fresh clean taste.

Dani was willing to bet Juliette was far more used to a stronger liquid in her glass and had got through rather a lot of it recently. So much for rehab and doing so much better. Still, when couples went through a divorce it was usually the kids that suffered most. Dani knew that from her patients as well as from first hand experience. Glancing back she realised her son was still stood there, staring rather too intently at Juliette.

“Ray Jay?” she prompted, tapping on his arm. “Hey, could you go finish up in the kitchen please?”

He looked set to argue until Dani fixed him with a look that told him it wouldn’t do him any good right now. Not wanting to be made to look dumb in front of the hottie, Ray Jay took himself back to his cleaning up from dinner. Alone again, Dani looked to Juliette just as she wiped the back of her hand across her face.

“So, times are tough right now, huh?” said Dani as kindly as could be. “I guess you’re feeling a little caught in the middle of what’s going on with your parents...”

“Don’t Psych 101 me,” Juliette snapped, standing up sharply from her seat and turning away. “I didn’t come here to get my head shrunk, I came to see Nico,” she said crossly.

“Well, then you came to the right place,” said a familiar a voice.

Dani had never been so relieved to see Nico in her life. Honestly, Juliette looked almost as pleased he was here. Well, Dani thought she was pleased, until the Pittman heiress walked right up to Nico, drew back her hand, and slapped him hard across the face.

“Hey!” Dani was on her feet in a second ready to intervene, but Nico put up a hand, signalling for her to stop.

“It’s fine, Dani,” he promised her, though his eyes remained locked on Juliette’s own. “I guess I deserved that, since I’m assuming you know about me and Gabrielle.”

“About you screwing Mommy Dearest behind my father’s back?” Juliette spat. “Oh, yeah, I heard all about it. How could you?”

Dani watched the two getting in each other’s face, not liking it at all, but knowing she had no place in this mess. She loved Nico, but she knew he loved both Gabrielle and Juliette in very different ways. This was something he needed to deal with, and all she could do was stand by and watch. That was not something Dani was used to doing.

“How could I?” Nico echoed Juliette’s words back at her, catching her by the wrist when her arm came up again. “How could I love your mother? Protect her from Marshall when he fell apart? How could I play the role of your father all these years when your real Dad just didn’t have the time?”

“Don’t act like you’re some great hero,” said Juliette with a painful laugh. “Nico Careles, saviour of the Pittman women,” she rolled her eyes dramatically. “We would’ve coped just fine without you. Maybe my parents wouldn’t need to be getting a divorce if you’d kept your hands to yourself!”

“Hey, that is enough!” Dani yelled then, knowing it was wrong before she ever received twin incredulous looks from the arguing pair. “Now I know this is none of my business, but this is my house and I am not going to stand here and watch you tear pieces out of a good man over circumstances that you do not understand!” she told Juliette firmly, arms folded over her chest.

To her credit, the girl did look stunned and a little shame faced at causing a fuss in someone else’s home. There was just a flicker of pain and regret, and then she came out swinging, as Dani might’ve known she would.

“ _Your_ house?” She smirked, backing up a step from the fixer. “You hear that Nico? So much for a loving and equal relationship.” She laughed painfully, then muttered to herself, pushing past Dani towards the kitchen.

Nico ran a hand over his face and looked towards his girlfriend.

“I’m so sorry about this, Dani,” he told her seriously. “I’ve been calling her, trying to find her, but I never thought she’d show up here like this...”

“It’s not your fault,” she assured him. “I mean, yeah, kinda stunned, and not happy about the slapping.” She frowned as she moved closer and examined the red mark shining brightly on his cheek.

“That part at least I understand.” He sighed. “Dani, she’s looking for someone to blame. Her parents are divorcing, her life is in turmoil...”

“That’s not your fault.” She shook her head, putting her arms around him. “Nico, I think Juliette is drinking again,” she said softly. “I think maybe she needs help that you won’t be able to give her, no matter how much you want to.”

Nico looked away, towards the door through which Juliette had passed, then down at her purse on the table. He shouldn’t do it, and yet in a moment he had crossed the room and was rifling through the contents of Juliette’s bag. An empty half-bottle of vodka sat at the bottom and in a side pocket, a bottle of pills, thankfully still mostly full.

“Can’t you talk to her?” he said, looking as desperate as Dani ever saw him when he glanced back at her.

Dani took the pill bottle from his hand and read the label. Anti-depressants. Maybe somebody was already trying to help Juliette but she doubted it. These things got prescribed for good reasons, but also much more often than they should by doctors who didn’t care to get to the root of a problem, just wishing to get rid of the patient as fast as possible, especially people like Juliette with all her money and issues.

“I don’t know.” She sighed. “I’m not sure I’m a person that Juliette would much wanna talk to, and with her father being my boss, and you...” she wavered a little on that connection that made a knot form in her stomach all too easily. “I don’t know.”

Nico was at a loss. He had spent weeks trying to check on Juliette, all to no avail. He ought to have known nobody would be able to find her until she decided she wanted to be found. Now here she was, his surrogate daughter as it were, and all she wanted to do was take her anger out on him and get drunk. To think he almost had her on track once, in rehab, doing so much better. He hated himself for the part he had played in her falling apart again. At the same time, Nico really, really wanted to punch Marshall in the face for not being the father he should’ve been to their girl.

In the kitchen, Juliette had searched all the cupboards for something she could drink. There wasn’t much, until she ran across what had to be Nico’s special occasion scotch. He wasn’t much of a drinker, but much like her Dad, he liked the good things in life. When he did want or need a shot of something, it had to be the best. Dani didn’t come off as the Johnnie Walker Black type anyway.

Juliette poured a healthy measure into a clean tumbler from the drainer. She parked herself by the counter as if she were at a bar and took a long drink. The alcohol burned, even now, even after all these years of abusing her body with too much booze. It was a comforting pain, even if that made no sense to anyone, including herself. Juliette didn’t even flinch when the back door opened and closed. She looked up to see the young guy from before stood staring at her.

“Hey.” She smiled in a way that didn’t reach her eyes. “Ray Jay, right?” she checked, pointed one manicured finger at him.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “And you’re Juliette Pittman.”

The smile that came to his own lips was one she had seen before. Juliet understood that guys liked her, especially younger guys. She was hot and rich, what wasn’t to like, right? Of course, she really wasn’t in the mood for being hit on right now. It might’ve been fun, if only to make Nico’s head explode. As far as Juliette was concerned he deserved it, him and his little girlfriend.

“Think of the devil,” she muttered as Dani put in an appearance with Nico on her heels. 

Ray Jay looked almost disappointed but his mother chose not to notice. She had always been glad that he was out the only other time Juliette had come visiting, so many weeks ago during Nico’s recuperation. Now there was this look in his eye that all teenage boys, and even some men got, whenever a hot blonde was within the vicinity.

“Juliette,” said Dani, as kindly but firmly as she could. “I appreciate that you’re upset, but this is not your house and there are rules here about the way people are required to behave.” 

“Really? She always like this, Nico? Is the authoritative thing what you like about her?” she leered into her drink.

Nico reacted sharply, whipping the glass from Juliette’s hand before it ever reached her mouth. If he’d gone about it just an inch wrong he could’ve smashed the glass into her face, but Nico was just better than that. His face was all thunder and darkness as he glared at her.

“I don’t care whose daughter you are, or how much you’re going through,” he said in a low, low voice. “You do not come into this house and speak to Dani like that.”

Ray Jay felt like backing up the stairs was a solid plan right now. This was going to get ugly, he could feel it. As hot as Juliette was, there was no way in hell he was getting mixed up in her fight with Nico, no frickin’ way.

“Nico, it’s okay,” said Dani, pulling on her fixer’s good arm. “Come on,” she urged him, not liking how he was getting so far into Juliette’s face.

Her behaviour was inappropriate, no doubt, but this wasn’t going to help. Emotions were running way too high here tonight. Better that they all sleep on it and have a reasonable and calm conversation in the morning, she figured. This she said to both Nico and Juliette, though neither looked her way or even acknowledged she had spoken for a full minute.

“I really don’t think we need much of a conversation, do we, Nico?” said Juliette at last, a nasty smirk coming to her lips. “You don’t like my attitude, and I don’t like you breaking up my parents' marriage. So we’re done.”

“Are you so naïve, Juliette?” he asked with a laugh that held no humour in it. “You really think I would wash my hands of you so easily? And do you honestly believe that the only problem in Marshall and Gabrielle’s marriage was my loving your mom?”

Dani felt like she just wanted to leave the room and fast. This was none of her business, and talk of her boyfriend’s ex just made her squirm. Gabrielle was model-type beautiful and apparently a big love in Nico’s life. It would be foolish and ridiculous for Dani to be jealous of that, but even therapists who understood these things in others had trouble convincing themselves to let things go occasionally.

“Honestly?” Juliette shrugged, tears coming to her eyes. “I don’t know what I think or believe anymore.”

Dani looked over and saw not the brassy blonde with an attitude who had slapped Nico in the living room minutes before. She saw a scared little girl who needed a hug from someone who cared. Sure that it was the right thing to do, even if she couldn’t say why, Dani squeezed by Nico and offered an arm around Juliette’s shoulders. It was a surprise to even the therapist when suddenly the young woman seemed to collapse into her embrace, sobbing her heart out.

“Oh, wow. Okay,” she said, holding her as she cried. “Um, could you make up the guest room, maybe?” she asked Nico in a whisper over Juliette’s shoulder.

The fixer hardly knew what to make of all this, but it was nice to know that Dani was prepared to help Juliette any way she could. She was just a mixed up kid when all was said and done, and as close to a daughter as Nico ever had. Her staying here could be complicated, but it was better than having her out on the street or God knows where else, getting herself into trouble. Nico was grateful for small mercies right now, even as the hand print on his face continued to sting.


	8. Chapter 8

Dani lay awake staring at the ceiling. It was past midnight already and she really needed to get some sleep but it just wasn’t happening. Nico had his back to her though she wondered if he was any closer to sleep that she was. It was just too weird knowing Juliette Pittman was right down the hall, it shouldn’t be, but it was. Of course, that wasn’t the main reason Dani was getting no sleep. There was T.K., her ongoing issues with the IRS, but most of all her mind was racing with all that had been said tonight, and thoughts of a relationship that had taken place long before she and Nico ever met.

“Dani?” he said then, turning over to look at her. “Honey, you’ve got to get some sleep,” he urged her.

“Wish I could,” she sighed, barely glancing his way. “My head is way too busy.”

“This head is always busy,” he smiled, putting a hand to her hair. “Is it Juliette?”

“Yes... and no,” she admitted, turning onto her side to look at him properly. “I’m being so stupid, and I know it. I just... I keep thinking about you and Gabrielle...”

“That’s ancient history,” Nico promised her.

“I know,” she nodded that she understood and yet she squirmed awkwardly. “I do know that, but I can’t help it. Juliette being here just reminds me of what happened. I know you loved Gabrielle before she was ever married, but it was still an affair, and... and I just can’t help it.”

Dani hated this. She hated that she was having to talk to Nico about his past and that she felt uncomfortable about it. Her husband’s extra-martial affairs was what eventually broke up her own marriage. Now it seemed that Nico was at least one reason on a long list for the breakdown of the Pittmans’ relationship. She didn’t want to judge, and yet there was this gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach that wouldn’t quit ever since Juliette showed up, yelling and screaming, blaming Nico for everything that was wrong in her life right now. The girl was just lashing out at whoever she could, Dani knew that, but it didn’t make her feel any better.

“Dani,” Nico got her attention with a finger under her chin. “C’mon, look at me,” he urged her. “You knew about Gabrielle before anything happened between you and me,” he reminded her. “You also know I’m not proud of what I did, but it happened, it’s in the past. I haven’t laid a hand on Gabrielle in years and I wouldn’t want to anymore,” he promised her faithfully.

Dani believed him, every word, and despite what some might think it wasn’t because she was blinded by love or hearing what she wanted to. Dani liked to think she was pretty good at knowing when she was being taken for a ride. Besides, Nico never lied to her before, and she was damn sure he wasn’t starting to make it a habit now. She just wished it was easier to make herself let go of all her worries about the Pittman situation.

“I’m sorry,” she said, reaching her arms around him. “I know I’m being dumb, I just... All this stuff with the Pittmans makes me nervous. My job is already on the block if anything happens with the Hawks, maybe both our jobs actually, and I don’t like the thought of you being caught up in this anymore than I like me being up to my neck.”

“It’s normal to feel insecure, Dani,” he told her gently. “But this will get figured out. Marshall has had problems before, both concerning Gabrielle and the Hawks. It will all be okay, I’ll see to it that it is,” he promised her. “As for Juliette, well, we probably need to get her some help, somehow.”

“I can get her a referral, if that’s what she wants,” Dani offered. “I don’t really think I’m a position to help her, but I know people, good trustworthy therapists than could probably put her on the right track.”

Nico smiled at that. Despite the problems she was having herself, Dani had a wonderful knack of putting others first, even people like Juliette that she barely knew and had every reason not to like much. She was doing this for Nico, and he couldn’t love her more if he tried. When he kissed her, he proved just how much he felt, and Dani let him take her mind off the day-to-day problems that had been keeping her awake. After this sleep would probably come a whole lot easier as she relaxed in the arms of the man she loved.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Dani woke up again. Nico was still sleeping and she was happy to let him. He really didn’t rest enough, especially since the shooting. Dani understood that he was all for doing things and not one to sit around and watch the world go by, but she worried so much about him sometimes. She had half a mind to go down and make breakfast in bed seeing as she was awake first. If she was really quiet she shouldn’t wake up Ray Jay, or Juliette for that matter. Dani was smiling at her good idea as she slipped out of bed and pulled on her robe.

She was almost to the bottom of the stairs when she heard a clatter from the kitchen. The smile slid from her lips and she braced herself ready to face Juliette who was bound to be wrecking the place without a care. Dani got a real surprise when she got to the doorway and found Ray Jay half inside the fridge, with Olivia by his side.

“Er, good morning?” said Dani, with an edge of sarcasm, pushing her hair out of her face.

“Oh, hey, Dr Santino,” Olivia greeted her with a large smile. “I came over early to talk to Ray Jay, and now we’re cleaning up the fridge.”

“Cleaning up, how?” the doctor asked with suspicion, leaning over to see various meat and dairy products in the large black bag Ray Jay was holding.

“This stuff has to go, Ma,” he told her solemnly. “Do you know how these animals are kept? How badly they’re treated?”

“Plus the nitrates in some of these products,” Olivia threw in. “Vegan is really the only way to go.”

“Ve-vegan?” Dani stuttered, not at all amused.

So much for coming down here to make a nice breakfast for her boyfriend. Apparently eggs, bacon, and everything else she wanted were now banned from her house. They had been declared a vegan family and she hadn’t a clue when or why it had happened.

“Vegan? Really?” said a voice behind her then.

Dani shut the fridge door and wheeled around to face the newcomer, immediately wishing she hadn’t. Juliette was wearing just about as little as a person could get away with, and even then she looked more like she ought to be in a adult men’s magazine rather than Dani’s kitchen. She had her back to Ray Jay by now, but Dani was pretty sure his eyeballs were about to roll out of his head at the sight of the Pittmans’ daughter in skimpy panties and bra, plus a T-shirt that barely reached her belly button and was mostly see-through. She turned and reached up to the top shelf for the cereal and Dani lost her temper.

“Okay, enough of this!” she snapped, turning around in time to see Olivia slap Ray Jay across the shoulder, presumably because he was drooling.

“Maybe we should just go,” she said, pulling on her boyfriend’s arm. “We can finish up later, when the kitchen is less crowded.”

“Because clearly I’m taking up so much space.” Juliette chuckled as she turned back to look at Olivia. “Y’know you should think about dialling back from vegan to vegetarian,” she told her, as if to be helpful, but there was spite in her looks and tone. “The lack of nutrients and iron are doing nothing for your looks.”

“Ray Jay, let’s go!” Olivia repeated, practically dragging him from the room.

Dani put her hand to her face and took a calming breath. Yelling at Juliette was not going to help. As annoying as she was being, it was only because she craved attention. She had good reasons for that, Dani knew, and forced herself to think like a therapist rather than an angry mother.

“Juliette, could you maybe put on a robe, or a pair of pants, or something, so we can talk? Please?” she said politely, with a smile she hoped looked a little more genuine than it felt.

Juliette sat down hard on the nearest stool.

“Don’t really feel much like talking,” she admitted, picking at the dry cereal she had just poured out.

“Yeah, well, don’t really feel much like asking you twice,” replied Dani with a look that meant business. “I’m trying to help you, Juliette. Remember that.”

It was evident that Juliette still wasn’t massively happy about being told what to do but she softened just a little when she looked up and saw Dani’s face. Ms Pittman was quite happy being angry with the world and her parents, and just about everybody else besides, but it wasn’t doing her any good. She got up this morning with a plan in her head that she had allowed to be pushed aside by the temptation of screwing with Ray Jay and his odd little girlfriend. If Dani wanted to help her, Juliette knew she ought to let her. After all, what was all this acting out for if not to get attention and assistance?

Dani watched Juliette stomp off up the stairs, hopefully to get more reasonably dressed. In her absence, Dani inspected the state of her kitchen and what she had actually had left in it food-wise. She was going to have to have a serious talk with Ray Jay later about this whole vegan thing. She couldn’t imagine he would stick with the idea long, but even if he did, he was not changing her own eating habits, that was for sure. Dani put on some coffee and was just done tidying up when Juliette returned in a reasonable outfit that covered a lot more skin.

“Okay,” said Dani, ushering her through to the living room.

The two women sat down on the couch together, and Dani took a deep breath.

“Juliette, I don’t want you to take this the wrong way, but I think you need a little help,” she said kindly. “Nico has mentioned to me that you had problems before with drinking, partying, maybe drugs,” she said carefully, noting how Juliette refused to meet her eyes then. “I take it rehab didn’t go so well?”

“Actually it did,” the young woman sighed, pushing her hair back off her face. “For a while, it was... better,” she admitted. “Then Mom and Dad started talking about divorce, my so-called friends had a field day, then the press joined in, plus the whole revelation about Nico right after he got shot... Too much pressure, y’know?”

“I know.” Dani nodded along, as sympathetic as she could be to the young woman’s plight. “I get that things are tough on you right now, and I really do think you would benefit from someone to talk to about it all,” she explained. “Now, I can’t be your therapist, for obvious reasons, but I can get you a referral to someone I know and trust. I think maybe some one-on-one with a person like that would help more than a rehab facility right now.”

Juliette wasn’t sure what to say to that. She had been thinking all night, hardly sleeping, seriously considering asking Nico to drive her back to rehab this morning. Her drinking was getting bad again and she knew it. Her head felt so messed up all the time, and now she was lashing out at the small number of people who actually did care and were trying to help. As much as she wanted to dislike this Dr Santino, she seemed nice. She had given Juliette a bed for the night, a literal shoulder to cry on, and here she was still trying to help, despite everything.

“Thank you,” she said after a long moment of silence. 

“You’re welcome, honey,” replied Dani with a genuine smile.

Both women looked up when they heard footsteps on the stairs, and then Nico appeared. He seemed a little concerned to find two of his favourite women sat together on the couch looking so serious.

“Should I be worried?” he asked, only half-joking as he glanced between them.

Dani didn’t answer, just watched as Juliette stood up and faced the man who had played her father for so long. She looked oddly young and fragile in this moment, nothing like the brash young woman who had come storming in last night, yelling and slapping.

“I’m sorry, Nico,” she said quietly, much to the fixer’s surprise, though he hid it well. “I shouldn’t’ve taken everything out on you. You’ve always been there for me and-”

“It’s fine,” he promised, not needing her to go on. “Juliette, I will always be here for you,” he promised, putting his hands to her shoulders. “Always.”

Dani was almost loathed to break up a very sweet scene, but time was flying by and that breakfast she had planned a while back still wasn’t getting made. She got herself up and headed for the kitchen.

“Coffee should be ready by now,” she said, smiling at Nico and Juliette both. “And I have no idea what may or may not be left in my kitchen, but I plan to make something for breakfast. Who wants?”

“I could certainly eat something,” Nico smiled, a little bemused by the apparent lack of food.

“Me too,” Juliette agreed. “Thanks,” she added like an afterthought - she really wasn’t used to this kind of family scene, but it was nice.

* * *

When Lindsay arrived home and walked through the house, she really did not expect to see her family all sitting down to breakfast without her. In her place, there was another girl, older than Lindsay herself, who she thought she should know.

“Hey, sweetie.” Her mother smiled, getting up to greet her. “Did you have fun at Winter’s last night?”

“Yeah, it was fine, Mom,” Lindsay told her, still staring across at the table.

She didn’t mind so much that Olivia was next to Ray Jay, and she was getting used to having Nico around. It was the newcomer that was bothering her.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” said Dani. “Lindsay, this is Juliette Pittman. Juliette, my daughter, Lindsay,” she introduced them, wary of the way they eyed each other.

Honestly, Dani would prefer them to dislike each other if they must meet at all. As much as she was willing to help Juliette, the last thing Dani wanted was for her own easily-swayed daughter to go down any of the same paths Ms Pittman had taken so far.

“I’m going to take my stuff upstairs,” said Lindsay, offering no greeting to the guest at the table.

“Honey!” Dani called behind her, not liking the way the atmosphere had shifted here.

It was clear Juliette now felt unwelcome, which was not what Dani intended. At the same time, she couldn’t say she’d be sorry to have Juliette out of her home. The less she consorted with Lindsay and Ray Jay, the better Dr Santino felt about it, given the circumstances.

“Time for me to go,” said Juliette herself, hopping down from the stool.

Nico reached out to her instinctively, perhaps to tell her it was okay and she didn’t have to rush off. The truth was she did need to go, and they all knew it was preferable if she did so now.

“Wait a second, Juliette,” Dani urged her. “I need to give you that name that I promised,” she smiled, deliberately not called it ‘the referral’ or anything that would let Ray Jay and Olivia know the truth.

Dani believed in confidentiality in her work. Technically, Juliette wasn’t her patient or even her responsibility, but she felt she owed it to the Pittmans’ daughter to do what she could, for Nico’s sake, if nothing else.

A few minutes later, and Juliette was headed out the front door with her bag in one hand and the referral in the other. 

“I wish you all the luck in the world, Juliette,” said Dani sincerely. “I mean that.”

“I know you do,” the young woman replied, finding a smile herself. “Good luck with Nico. He’s a good guy but I have a feeling living with him 24/7 wouldn’t be so easy.”

Dani laughed lightly at that.

“So far, so good.” She shrugged. “But thank you anyway.”

“Take care of yourself, Juliette,” said Nico himself as he appeared behind Dani then. “And like I said, if you need anything...”

“I know.” She nodded, looking from him to Dani and back. “I never had you down for the settling down type, but I always knew you’d be good at it if you tried.” She smiled.

It reminded Nico of a conversation in the car when he dropped her off at rehab last year. Nico had believed then that he might in fact have been Juliette’s father though she had no clue. Still, she had looked across at him and declared he would’ve made a great dad. It seemed she was renewing the sentiment now, and it really did mean a lot. His smile to her proved it, as she returned the look and then turned and walked away.

Dani let out a long breath as Juliette climbed into her car and drove away. Dealing with Ms Pittman had been quite the experience, and whilst she had offered to be there for her just as much as Nico, Dani would be very grateful is she didn’t have to see too much more of Juliette, at least not until she got her head straight.

“Have I told you lately how amazing you are?” asked Nico then as his arms slid around Dani from behind and pulled her close.

“Hmm, I think so, maybe once or twice,” she said, laughing as she leaned against him.

There moment of almost-romance was unfortunately broken when Dani’s eyes flitted past Nico’s watch and she realised the time.

“Oh, shoot!” she exclaimed. “I have a client in less than an hour!” she said, as she slid from his arms and bolted for the stairs.

Nico opened his mouth to call after her but was distracted by his cell phone buzzing in his pocket. He was a little surprised to see he had a text message from Matt of all people, especially this early. Nico’s eyes went all the wider when he read said message that stated T.K. hadn’t shown up for practice. He wasn’t at his apartment and he wasn’t answering his cell. To all intents and purposes, T.K. was missing.


	9. Chapter 9

“What do you mean T.K. is missing?” asked Dani in complete shock.

Nico looked out of the open bedroom door to see if the kids were within earshot. Just to be on the safe side he moved to close the door and gestured for Dani to speak more softly before he explained anything to her. Ray Jay and Lindsay both cared about T.K., even considered him a friend. The last thing any of them needed was a bigger upset than was strictly necessary.

“Matt sent a text message. All I know for sure is that T.K. can’t be found,” said Nico carefully. “Now it could be I do a sweep of his usual haunts and find him right away, but-”

“But it could be that you don’t,” Dani cut in, unable to help herself. “Nico, he’s in a fragile state right now. I mean, we’ve started to work on things, but I hate the idea that he’s out there alone,” she shook her head, hugging herself as she began to panic a little.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay,” her boyfriend assured her, putting his hands to her upper arms and making her meet his eyes. “Now, I know that your therapy sessions have to remain confidential and I respect that, you know I do,” he confirmed. “But if there is any clue he might’ve given you in your last session, even something small, I need to know now.”

Dani bit her lip as she thought it over. Even though she and Nico were a couple now, she only ever spoke of clients and their conditions in very vague terms, never mentioning names or anything. It was more than her job was worth to break confidences like that, her own moral code would not allow it at all, however much she trusted her boyfriend. This was different. This was T.K. and he could be in real danger if she didn’t tell Nico the important facts.

“He’s still fragile from the shooting,” she said after a while, her hands coming up to rub her forehead that ached already. “He’s still feeling guilty about you, and he’s... he’s jumpy, insecure about people being out to get him,” she explained. “God, I shouldn’t even be telling you this much,” she said in sudden realisation.

It wasn’t fair to tell Nico anything, and yet she knew it was for T.K.’s own good in the end. He was missing, he could be anywhere, in all kinds of trouble. Nico needed to find him and fast. If she could help, Dani knew she must, whatever the cost in the long term.

“Okay, he’s feeling vulnerable,” said Nico then, making what Dani often called his ‘serious thought face’. “In times like those, a person will go somewhere familiar, run for higher ground.”

“But surely his apartment is the first place Matt and the team would’ve looked?” asked Dani worriedly.

It was hard to think straight when she was worrying this much. T.K. had come to mean so much to her over the last eighteen months or so. As much as she bust his ass for over-stepping and trying to become part of her family in the beginning, he really kind of was like a foster-kid or something lately. Dani did often feel like the guy’s mother, even if she wasn’t quite old enough for that to be the reality. If anything happened to him, she would be devastated.

“He doesn’t have any other addresses in town...” said Nico vaguely, beginning to push buttons on his phone.

He had turned away a little when Dani had a sudden thought and grabbed for her boyfriend’s arm to get his attention.

“His home,” she repeated. “Nico, what about a place Terrence would identify as his true home? Where he came from before he was a part of the Hawks and got all his fame and money?”

A smile came across Nico’s lips at the sound of those words. He leaned in to kiss her lips, however briefly.

“You’re brilliant,” he told her.

He would’ve thought of it himself before long, and they both knew it, in fact Dani said as much as she watched him head for the door. Still, it was nice to have somebody there to help out once in a while, if only to verify what one of them was already thinking, Nico considered.

“Be careful,” Dani called behind her man as she rushed to the top of the stairs. “Seriously, Nico,” she said definitely as he paused and looked back.

“I promise,” he said seriously, blowing her a kiss before he left.

She smiled at the random gesture until the door clicked shut behind him. Dani wandered down into the hall and a frown took over her features. She didn’t like the thought of Nico going to the hood, not at all. She didn’t like T.K. being there either, though of course he ought to at least know the area and some of the people.

Dani looked down at her lack of clothes. Still in her nightwear and robe, she was reminded too much of a night months ago now when Matt showed up at her front door to tell her Nico was in the hospital. If anything else happened to him now, Dani didn’t know how she’d deal. She would never tell Nico that she didn’t approve of his job or wanted him to stop doing it. She trusted him to take care of himself as well as everybody else that crossed his path. At least Dani was here to pick up the pieces if anything did go wrong, and Nico would come home to her, she had confidence in him.

“Over-thinking,” muttered Dani as she walked through to the kitchen.

Opening up the fridge she found it next to empty, belatedly remembering why that was. Slamming the door shut she crossed the kitchen to the cabinet and looked for the scotch she knew Nico kept there. He wasn’t a huge drinker, but once in a while a shot would calm his nerves. Dani had a feeling he wouldn’t mind if she partook right now, even if it was early in the day. She reached up for the bottle and pulled it down, only to find there wasn’t even one measure left in the bottle. Between Ray Jay and Olivia raiding the fridge for almost all the food groups, and Juliette letting out her alcoholic side, Dani had nothing she really wanted.

“Oh, crap!” she exclaimed, when she also remembered the patient that would be showing up inside of fifteen minutes - she wasn’t even dressed yet!

* * *

It hadn’t taken long for Nico to find Terrence King’s old address and drive over to his former neighbourhood. Where exactly T.K. might run to in this place, that was a little tougher to figure, or it would’ve been for anyone other than Nico Careles. He had access to information, contacts that could find just about anyone. Besides, T.K. was so well-known, even passers-by were willing to rat him out, especially if they were offered a few bucks to do so. Nico might feel bad about giving twenty dollars to a ten year old just to get info out of them if he wasn’t trying to ensure the life of his friend.

Terrence really was his friend, even if Nico didn’t seem like the type to have anyone close to him that way. When you worked closely with people, bonds got forged. Besides, Nico had saved T.K.’s life and that made them all the ‘tighter’ as the wide receiver himself might say. Of course, that didn’t mean T.K. was any the more forthcoming in talking to Nico, or anyone else for that matter, before bolting back into the hood.

Dani had said T.K. was messed up with guilt and fear that someone was out to get him. It was up to Nico to convince the guy that not only did he not have any reason to feel bad, but moreover that it was much easier for the fixer and other security staff to keep T.K. safe if he was back where he belonged.

“C’mon, T.K.,” Nico muttered as he turned down the next street and looked around for any likely place the guy might be.

The diner across the street got his attention suddenly. There was a lot of people piling into the WinkyDog. Those places were popular enough but it just made Nico wonder... Getting out of his car and locking it up he crossed over the street and went inside. Lo and behold, there was T.K. sat at the counter, chatting with the employee on the other side. Nico let out a sigh of relief as he walked over and pulled up the seat next to the wide receiver.

“Of all the diners in all of the hood,” he joked, looking sideways at T.K.

The football player did a double-take and then grinned.

“Nico, my man!” he greeted him with a high-five-turned-handshake. “What you doin’ in this place, dog?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” the fixer replied, waiting for the store employee to walk away before he said anymore.

The noticeable change in T.K.’s expression spoke volumes. Nico knew he was playing up to the crowd, trying to act like everything was cool in front of fans or perhaps old friends. Either way, just as soon as they were left alone, he was pretty sure T.K. would be more serious.

“Why’d you run, Terrence?” asked Nico, watching the other guy’s every move.

“Hey, I didn’t run nowhere, man,” he replied, taking a long drink from the cup on the counter. “I just came home, visit my old hood, see the old faces. You know how it is?”

“Yeah, I know how it is,” the fixer told him with a look. “Terrence, if you wanted to come home to visit, you would’ve told somebody where you were going and you would’ve done it on a day when you didn’t have practice.”

They were both too smart for this conversation, and they both knew it too. T.K. had run because he was scared, because he felt this place was that little bit safer than the world he inhabited these days. Nico understood that fear, but at the same time, he needed his friend to admit it and let him help.

T.K. got up from his stool and gestured for Nico to follow him to a quiet table in the corner where they were much less likely to be overheard. This was not a conversation he much wanted to have, least of all with Nico. On the her hand, the brother might just understand a little better than most. This was a guy that took a bullet for him after all.

“I got no fight with you, man,” he said as soon as they were seated opposite each other at the small corner table. “I know you only doin’ your job, comin’ out here like this, but T.K. is done. You can tell the Hawks I come back to where I oughta be, where I’m safe.”

“Seriously, T.K.?” Nico sighed, rubbing his head that ached already. “You’re going to throw away a promising football career so you can hide from a gunman that’s already been dealt with?”

‘Dealt with’ was the wrong language to use perhaps. Since the shooter had been aiming for T.K. the press knew all about it. Nico made sure he was passed off as a nameless faceless bodyguard in the news reports, but everyone was still waiting to hear what would happen to the shooter. There was no way to just make this particular problem disappear, but there would be a trial and the guy with the gun would go down. Nico wasn’t afraid and he didn’t want T.K. to be either. Not for the first time since he walked through the door of this food establishment, Nico wished he had brought Dani along.

“No,” said T.K. then. “No, I don’t wanna end my career, but right now I’m not exactly on top of my game, you hear what I’m sayin’? I can’t sleep, Nico. I have nightmares. I see the shooter, I see you, I see me. A whole lot o’ mixed up happenings in my brain come nighty night time!” he explained, all hand gestures and overly loud tone.

T.K. soon dropped the attitude and the volume when he realised other folks were staring and that Nico was giving him that look that said ‘do you have to make a scene?’.

“I understand that,” said the fixer quietly. “T.K., nobody is immune to fear, not even me,” he admitted far more easily than he usually would. “You think I don’t feel anything when there’s a gun in my face? You can learn to control the fear but it’s still there, and it’s normal,” he promised him.

T.K. honestly looked astonished to hear Nico speak so openly. Perhaps it was since the dude hooked up with Dr D, he considered.

“Look at you, gettin’ your touchy-feely on,” he smirked a little. “Who knew you could share?”

“I don’t plan on making a habit of it,” Nico rolled his eyes. “But if it’s the only way to make you see sense and come back with me, I’ll do it.”

It was the way it always worked. Whether he liked the process or not, Nico always did whatever it took to get the job done. They didn’t call him a fixer for nothing. You didn’t get that reputation, his reputation, unless you delivered on promises.

“I dunno, man,” said T.K. then, sitting back in his chair, fingers twitching until they found a napkin to play with. “How’d you just be so cool about it all? You got a bullet clean through you, brah. If that was me...”

“If it were you, things might’ve been a lot worse for everybody,” Nico told him definitely. “You’re an athlete, your body and fitness are your career, your life. This isn’t my first rodeo. I’ve been through physio before, trauma, conflict. This? Collateral damage,” he said, tapping his injured shoulder that still caused him pain from time to time. 

“I ain’t ever gonna be able to thank you enough, Nico. Serious, man, how can I make up for that?” he asked, apparently genuine and desperate in his question.

“You wanna do something for me?” the fixer said then. “Get up, get outside, and get in the car so I can take you home. Come and talk to Dani, let her help you. Let me and the team do our job and keep you safe.”

T.K. knew it made sense. Honestly, he trusted Nico and Dr D with his life, literally. They had certainly proved their worth over the last year and more. If he stayed here, he gave up everything. If he went back, he could be okay. It’d take time and work, everything did, but he could do it.

It was ten minutes later that T.K. was fastening his seatbelt in the passenger seat of Nico’s car. They both put on their shades simultaneously, a coincidence more than a plan, and both smiled when they realised they had done it. Nico put the car into gear and pulled away from the kerb, tyres squealing accidentally on purpose, as he took himself and Terrence out of the hood and back where they both ought to be. Another job well done.


	10. Chapter 10

“Is T.K. okay?” asked Lindsay, as she appeared in the living room.

Nico was sat on the couch with his head in his hands, and honestly hadn’t known the teen was there until she spoke. It had been a long day all in all, starting from almost twenty four hours ago to now.

“Yes, T.K. is fine.” Nico forced a smile when he looked up and answered her. “I mean, he will be, with your Mom’s help.”

Lindsay shifted awkwardly, hugging herself. She liked T.K. a lot, he was a good guy, kind of like an older brother. Of course, she had Ray Jay for that, and despite appearances sometimes she and her real brother did get along. That didn’t mean either of them cared any less for Terrence King, who often felt like an extension of the family somehow.

“Are you okay, Lindsay?” Nico checked, wondering if he should really ask.

Teenage girls had all kinds of problems that he had no business delving into. Still, if Nico was going to be living here, playing a step-father type role, it would be wrong not to at least try to take an interest. Lindsay looked through to the closed door of Dani’s office beyond the kitchen. She opened her mouth and closed it again, looking ever more thoughtful, then finally, she spoke.

“This house kind of feels like Grand Central station today.” She shrugged. “I’m not even sure I know what’s been going on. First Olivia shows up and Juliette Pittman is here. Now T.K.... Is it my home or is it everybody else’s hangout?” she asked, presumably rhetorically, raising her hands as if they were a pair of scales and she was weighing up the options.

Nico felt bad. Lindsay must feel like she was being completely ignored in amongst the drama of all their lives. She didn’t seem to have anything of her own right now, nothing in her life that was a big deal. It was a good thing that she was lacking a crisis or drama, but she had to be feeling like a spare wheel. Nico knew that feeling well, and he recalled it wasn’t ever a nice place to be.

“I’m sorry,” he said, getting her full attention. “Really, Lindsay, I am sorry. You must feel like your whole world has been turned upside down lately, first when your parents broke up, and when your Mom got her new job. Now I’ve come busting into your home-”

“I really don’t mind you being here,” she cut in, feeling a little silly when she realised she interrupted so sharply. “I mean, you love Mom, and you’re not trying to be our Dad or anything,” she considered aloud. “It’s just... I don’t understand why Juliette Pittman was here, or what happened today with T.K. It’s like I’m on the edge of some big deal that I’m not allowed to know about.”

“I’m sorry you’re feeling pushed out, by anything,” Nico told her, getting up and walking over to her. “You should never feel that way in your own home or your own family. Now, I can’t tell you exactly what happened with T.K. You know things between him and your Mom have to be confidential,” he reminded her. “As for Juliette, she just needed a place to stay last night, and I guess I’ve always been the one to look out for her.”

“I get that,” Lindsay nodded. “You seem pretty good at looking out for just about everybody,” she smiled a little.

“It’s what I do,” he shrugged it off as if it was nothing. “But I want you to know that you’re right there on my list of people to look out for, Lindsay. You and your brother, you both mean so much to your mother, and you’ve made me feel so welcome here. I appreciate that,” he told her with a kind smile, his hand briefly at her shoulder.

“You’re welcome,” she told him, almost blushing.

It hadn’t seemed like such a big deal to help Nico out when he was injured, and when he wanted to move in properly, it was okay. He would never be her Dad, they were both aware of that. There was no replacing Ray, not least because he was still very much alive, very much here in town still. Nico could be Lindsay’s friend though, and honestly, she could use that right now.

“I just think it’s really sad that you didn’t have anybody until Mom and us,” she admitted then. “I mean, you’re a nice guy, and... well, you must’ve been so lonely.”

“I suppose, but I wasn’t completely alone...” he admitted, whispering his confession to her.

Lindsay giggled when she heard the ridiculous truth that was not at all what she was expecting. It made her feel better about being left out of the loop so much already today. Now she knew something nobody else did, even if it was something as simple as Nico having a pet cat named Onyx.

* * *

“This divorce is gonna break up more than just a marriage if the Pittmans carry on this way,” said Coach, clearly both angry and frustrated buy the whole thing. “This team is bein’ dangled over a cliff by those two, and that could mean all our asses are on the line!

No-one in the room could argue with him. Not a one felt any more confident about their situation than Coach Parnell did. Everything had just gotten so crazy lately, and didn’t seem ready to settle any time sign. Dani had been so happy when Nico brought T.K. home last night and she got a chance to talk things through with him. One hurdle leapt over, there always seemed to be another. Lo and behold, they arrived at the training ground this morning to an angry Coach who felt he was standing on the edge of a precipice since even more staff from the office had been ‘let go’ before he even got there today.

Matt, Nico, and Dani all looked at each other wondering who was going to speak next, or what they could possibly think of to say that would help. Everything was out of their hands right now.

“Has anyone actually talked to Marshall Pittman?” asked Dani eventually. “I mean, I know his marital status is not really something we can have an opinion on...”

“He hasn’t talked to anyone for weeks now.” Nico shook his head. “From what Juliette told me, he really isn’t doing much apart from fighting with Gabrielle.”

The way he could not hold her gaze when he explained it made Dani feel bad. The Pittmans were always going to be an awkward topic, especially with the definite possibility of Gabrielle and Nico’s affair being made public in this divorce case. If Juliette knew, then Marshall must too, and that could mean very bad things, more so than just Nico or any of them losing their jobs with the Hawks.

“Well, if you had a wife like mine, you’d fight with her too!”

Dani sat bolt upright at the sound of an unfamiliar voice and the sight of a man she had never seen before in her life. Still, she instinctively knew who it was - Marshall Pittman. This was proven true as the three men all greeted him, shaking his hand. Nico didn’t flinch but there was a look that passed between himself and Marshall. Oh yes, he knew very well what his old friend had done with his wife, and there would be repercussions, just not in front of company.

“Er, Marshall, this is Dr Danielle Santino,” said Nico then, making proper introductions. “Dani, this is...”

“Marshall Pittman,” the man himself said as he took her hand and raised it to his lips. “Owner of the New York Hawks, and as of this moment, the new General Manager,” he said with a grin.

Dani reacted with evident surprise, as did every other member of the assembled group. It was the last thing they had been expecting. Coach started to ask what had happened to the previous GM, but Dani barely heard the answer. She was looking only at Nico as he shifted as if to disappear into the background. He was good at that, but this time around Dani knew it wasn’t a necessity, just a very definite want to not be here.

Above being his boss, Marshall had been his best friend, perhaps still was in a way. There had been a betrayal, an affair, and that particular bird was now coming home to roost. At some point there was going to be a confrontation between Marshall and Nico, and there wouldn’t be a damn thing Dani could do to help.

“I’m sure you all have a lot of questions, and I’m sure I can answer them all in due course,” Marshall said then, waving his arms as if to literally push aside whatever Coach and Matt had been saying. “For right now, I plan to go settle into my new office. Nico?” he called over his shoulder, then turned to look the fixer in the eye. “Your assistance please?”

Now was the moment, and both Dani and Nico knew it. He glanced her way and she mouthed ‘good luck’ knowing it was not going to be any fun for him. Coach muttered something indecipherable and possibly profane as he walked out of the meeting room, leaving Dani and Matt alone.

“Well, this is just... Did you know he was coming here like this? That he was planning to be the GM?” asked Matt all in a rush.

Dani literally backed up a step when he turned to her, her hands raised is mock-surrender.

“Hey, I didn’t know any more than you, and neither did Nico,” she threw in the last part for good measure, her eyes narrowing against any further accusation the trainer might want to make. “Marshall Pittman is, from what I’ve heard and from what I’ve just seen, a law unto himself.”

“Ain’t that the truth?” sighed Matt, sitting down on the edge of the table then.

This was going to be a headache for everyone and they all knew it. Marshall was causing enough problems at arms length. Now he was here, right in the middle of everything. More than anything, Dani was worried about Nico being alone with the man whose wife he had been sleeping with in the not too distant past. Her fingers lacing and unlacing in front of her body drew Matt’s attention.

“I may not be the brain expert in the room” he said, meeting her eyes. “But you’re clearly way more worried about this than anyone else. Nico and Marshall go way back, right? If anything, shouldn’t that mean his job, and by association, your job, are the safest ones here?”

Dani opened her mouth to answer that and closed it again fast. She couldn’t tell Matt the truth and would rather say nothing than lie instead. Nico and Gabrielle’s affair was something she refused to speak of to anyone, even if she wanted to, and honestly, she really, really didn’t. Marshall could ruin Nico out of revenge, and she might be dragged down with him. That didn’t mean she wouldn’t stand by her man.

“Why do you do that?” she asked Matt, needing a subject change and knowing this was an easy one even if it was a little unfair. “Whenever you refer to the relationship between me and Nico, you get this... this twitchy, scowly look on your face,” she said, making a gesture in front of her own face as she tried to recreate the look.

“I do not!” He actually laughed as he denied it, making Dani all the more sure she was right.

Maybe it was unfair to call him on such a thing. Matt probably thought it was pretty bad that Dani came here and got this job off the back of their own ‘acquaintance’ only for her to go back on her own ‘no mixing business with pleasure’ rule and jumping into a relationship with Nico. It wasn’t an example of her best behaviour, Dr Santino was all aware of that, but sometimes life just worked out in the strangest of ways.

“I’m sorry,” she said then, shaking her head. “I’m sorry for taking out my worries on you, and for... for not feeling what I should have for you?” 

It was an odd thing to say and they both knew it. Matt squirmed at the way they had both managed to make the other feel so uncomfortable. It really wasn’t helping anyone or anything.

“Look, Dani, I’m not gonna lie,” her trainer friend told her. “Yeah, when you came here, I was thinking one day there would be more between us,” he admitted. “But if you don’t have those feelings for me? I’m an adult, I can handle that. Just know that I’m here for you, okay? If you need anything,” he said, patting her arm. 

Matt walked away then and Dani watched him go, wondering how to take his words. It was almost as if he was implying that should she ever find herself at the end of her relationship with Nico, he was waiting for her. Dani didn’t want that. She didn’t like the fact that her supposed friend would be so crass as to suggest her new romance might end in disaster before so long, allowing Matt himself to swoop in and take over. At the same time, Dani supposed it was nice to know she was wanted in more than one quarter.

Shaking her head free of such thoughts, she went right back to worrying about Nico and Marshall. She wouldn’t know what happened with them until much later when Nico had a chance to tell her. In the meantime, she had people to see and appointments to keep, not to mention catching up with her kids. One was turning vegan, and according to Nico, the other was feeling very much out of the loop. Dani just felt like she had one too many balls in the air right now. The fear of dropping just one was almost too much, and for the first time since they started dating, Nico being a big part of her life was not the comfort it should’ve been to Dani.

* * *

“Marshall, I’m not going to have this fight with you,” said Nico as calmly as he’d ever said anything. “I am sorry that what happened between me and Gabrielle has hurt you, but you already know that,” he shook his head. “We either put it behind us or we don’t, but I want to make one thing very clear - you leave Dani out of this.”

There had been no real suggestion that Marshall would drag Nico’s latest romance into the situation, and yet he had made it plain at the start of the conversation that he knew about the recent co-habiting. Nico knew how Marshall’s mind worked. After so many years of being close friends, he certainly ought to. If there was a little leverage he could use, a way to get back at Nico for the ‘crime’ he had committed, Marshall would try it, unless quite definitely warned against. Even then it was a long shot.

“That’s rich coming from you, Nico.” His old friend chuckled as he leant back in the GM’s chair, scotch glass balanced expertly between his fingers. “Warning me off your little girlfriend, when you never could keep your hands off my wife,” he emphasised harshly, though his smile remained.

“I haven’t seen Gabrielle in months. It’s been years since anything happened between us,” said Nico definitely. “I’m glad to say I haven’t made a lot of mistakes in my life, Marshall, but we can wax lyrical on yours if you’d like,” he said coolly.

It was true enough that they both had flaws that could be thrown in each others face, but what had to matter more was the friendship running deep between them. Before Dani, before the Hawks, before Juliette or even Gabrielle, there had been Marshall Pittman and Nico Careles, having each others back.

“It’s good to be here again,” said Marshall then, looking around the office as if nostalgic though this had never been his personal space until now. “Just like the old days, Nico, you and me against the world.” He smiled a slightly scary smile, as he reached out his glass to clink against the one on the desk.

Nico picked his drink up for the first time and nodded once before downing the shot. A bumpy ride was ahead, he was more sure of that now than even before Marshall walked through the door and announced himself GM. He was not looking forward to what came next.


	11. Chapter 11

“Mom? Mom!”

Dani woke to her kids yelling for her attention, and sat bolt upright to find them at the foot of the bed looking panicked.

“What? What is it?” she asked in a rush, as worried as they were now.

“Weren’t you listening to us?” asked Ray Jay in reponse, tears pouring from his eyes. “You never listen to us!” he declare crossly. “I can’t eat this, or this...”

His voice continued on in muttered tones as he threw all kind of food items over his shoulder from out of the ottoman. Dani frowned in confusion a moment, until her attention was taken by Lindsay, backing up against the wall.

“Sweetheart...” Dani tried to call to her, but Lindsay seemed to be getting smaller or further away or both. “No, I can’t...! Nico!” she called to him for help, shaking the body in the bed beside her when she got no response.

“Isn’t that just like a man? To run out when you need him most?” asked Marshall Pittman as he appeared from beneath the covers in place of Dani’s boyfriend.

She backed up against the headboard in alarm and gasped.

“What are you...?”

“I warned you, Dani,” another voice cut in, and Dani turned to find Matt sat beside her on the other side of the bed. “Are you sure you don’t have feelings for me?”

Dani opened her mouth to answer but no words came out. She was sure that Matt was going to kiss her, and she didn’t want that. She didn’t want her son throwing meat products around her room, or for her daughter to be slipping away. She certainly didn’t want Marshall Pittman in her bed! With an almighty effort, she forced out the word ‘No!’ just as loud as she could.

Dani woke up with a start, sitting bolt upright in her bed. The room was empty of people, save for herself and Nico. He had been awoken by her sudden shout and sat up fast, asking what was wrong. It took Dani a minute to answer. She needed to get her breath back and her head straight, and both were easier said than done.

“I... Oy, that was one hell of a nightmare,” she said eventually, running a hand through her hair. “Emphasis on the hell,” she sighed as she flopped down on the pillows then.

All the worst possible things that she she’d been worrying about these last few days seemed to collide in her head as she slept. It was horrible, imagining a world where she lost her kids over such ridiculous things, where her relationship was in so much jeopardy over Pittman and Matt. This had been building for days now, she knew it had. The stress at work was only increasing and finally all her greatest worries were seeping out via her subconscious. Dani felt sick right now.

“You need to talk about it?” asked Nico, staring across at her in the dim light.

She wanted to, Dani really did. She wanted her sweet loving boyfriend to hold her in his safe strong arms and tell her everything was okay now. At the same time as thinking this, she shook her head in the negative. She couldn’t tell Nico all that had happened in her head, because the very next thing would be to explain why she was dreaming such things in the first place. She was the head doctor and she knew very well that such nightmares occurred when a person was stressed and/or repressing emotions. She wasn’t coping well, and a large chunk of what she wasn’t handling well was Nico’s involvement with the Pittmans.

“Dani, come on,” he urged her, putting a hand to her face to make her look at him when she tried to turn away. “This is us, we can talk about anything.”

“Not right now we can’t,” she said definitely, squirming out of his grasp when he tried to get a hold on her. “I just… I need to sleep,” she told him, settling down to do so with her back to him.

Nico hated this. Dani was always the one person he could talk to, that he felt comfortable being completely open with. Even before they dated they were good friends. He let her see the man he really was, whilst everyone else in the world was only permitted a little of the secret, a part of the shadow that Nico Careles often seemed to be. Of the people that actually knew him well, there were two left in the world, one was Marshall and one was Dani. It was tough enough facing up to the fact that he was at odds with his best friend; to lose the only woman he ever really felt this deeply for, Nico couldn’t handle that.

“When you do want to talk, I’ll still be here,” he said softly, leaning over in the dark to kiss her shoulder.

Dani didn’t flinch, but she felt tears coming to eyes at his words and sweet gesture. He wasn’t a bad guy, just the same person she had fallen in love with a few short months ago. She knew about Gabrielle before, about Marshall, so many secrets that Nico would never have trusted anyone else with, but he told her and Dani accepted him for all that he was and all that he had done. Nico accepted her just the same, and if they loved each other as much as they professed too, it ought to be enough. Dani hoped she was just stressing and worrying over nothing, but right now there was enough going on in her head that she sure wasn’t going to sleep again tonight, at least not without more nightmares creeping in.

Beside her, Nico lie on his back now staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t say anything to make this better. He did understand how stressed out Dani was feeling. They had a lot going on between them, but most of it was piled on her shoulders – her job, her kids, the IRS – there was very little he could do to help. He offered to help pay off her taxes, but Dani being the independent woman he fell in love with just wouldn’t take the money. He tried his best to help with Lindsay and Ray Jay, to keep things on an even keel at the training ground, but it wasn’t easy.

What Nico dreaded most was the biggest casualty of the shake up at the Hawks being his relationship with Dani. Unfortunately, it seemed more and more that was one thing Nico just couldn’t fix, at least not by himself. He could only hope that sometime soon Dani would be able to talk to him and they could figure out how to move forward. For now, all either of them was getting was a sleepless night of the worst kind.

* * *

Since she hadn’t been sleeping anyway, Dani got up early and set about making breakfast for her family. All that time with her eyes wide open and thoughts swirling around in her mind had at least given her a chance to figure out a way forward in some areas of her life. Step one concerned her kids. After all, nothing was more important than her babies, and they were soon going to realise that, Dani decided. She had eggs, bacon, pancakes, every good thing they might want cooking away, until the smells finally enticed Lindsay into the kitchen.

“Hey, Linds,” her mother smiled brightly as she presented with a full plate of delicious looking food. “How are you this morning?”

“Fine,” her daughter said suspiciously. “What’s the special occasion?”

“The occasion is that I love you, and I wanted to remind you of that, just in case you forgot,” she said perhaps a little too seriously in retrospect, but Lindsay smiled back at her and Dani was pleased enough with that for now.

“Thanks… and I love you too,” she said uncertainly, even as she began to tuck in. “You do know Ray Jay isn’t going to eat this, right?” she said then, around a rather full mouth.

“Oh, I know,” Dani grinned to herself as she produced a second plate that was covered over for now.

As if on cue, Ray Jay came rushing into the kitchen, making a big deal about meat and dairy being present in the house again. Apparently it was awful and terrible of Dani to do this, at least that was what he said, but his eyes told a different story as he stared at his sister eating her food.

“Stare much?” she challenged him, trying to turn away a little on her stool.

“It’s okay, Ray Jay, I know you’re a vegan now,” his mother placated him. “That’s why I made you…” she went on, revealing the special plate with a flourish. “A gluten-free, dairy-free, soy-milk, eggless, spinach and bean omelette with tofu on the side.”

It didn’t look good or sound that great, which was completely deliberate on Dani’s part. There was nothing wrong with vegan food, if you liked that sort of thing, but Dr Dani was a meat-eater and proud. She also knew her son was just the same, only his head had been turned by a girl with big principles. All Dani was doing was giving Ray Jay a nudge back in the other direction.

Sitting down with her own plate piled high with bacon, scrambled eggs, and more, she began to tuck in with gusto. There was a plate all ready beside her for when Nico came down too. Sure, they weren’t exactly talking as they should’ve been last night, but that didn’t mean she stopped loving him, or that she wanted him to starve. Unfortunately, when he appeared in the doorway a few moments later, all dressed up in his usual suit for work, he didn’t exactly seem prepared to sit down with the family for breakfast.

“Hey, Nico” Lindsay smiled a greeted around so much food in her mouth. “You’re just in time. Mum’s cooked all the good stuff this morning.”

“Yeah, all the good stuff,” Ray Jay echoed with a completely fake smile that was not good enough to cover the wince underneath as he pushed his so-called omelette around the plate.

“Thanks, but I’m not really that hungry,” said the fixer, sparing Dani a glance. “I have to get to the ground, I’ll see you later.”

“Well, I…” she began to reply but he was already leaving.

No goodbye kiss, not even a friendly wave. The door slammed shut behind him and Nico was gone. Dani tried not to react in front of the kids, just shifted in her seat and went right on back to eating. Had she been looking up she would have seen the significant glance that passed between Lindsay and Ray Jay. They weren’t stupid, they knew something was wrong, they just hadn’t an idea what it was exactly.

“You okay, Ma?” asked Ray Jay eventually.

“Sure, yeah,” she smiled, but all three present at the counter knew it was fake. “Just, y’know, stress at work and everything. It gets to me and it gets to Nico. We can’t be ecstatically happy all of the time,” she chuckled as if it were funny, but it wasn’t.

Quickly she ate another mouthful then turned to put her not-quite empty plate on the drainer. It was easier to put her back to the kids for a second whilst she thought of a subject change.

“Er, so, how is school right now?” she asked the two of them as she faced them once again. “I feel like we haven’t talked properly since you guys have been back. Everything good?”

“You know school,” Lindsay shrugged. “It’s okay. I might try out for Pommies,” she admitted suddenly, at which Dani tried not to look shocked.

“Oh, really? Pommies?” she asked, immediately glaring at Ray Jay when he laughed.

“Like you’re the Pommie type,” he told his sister.

Lindsay’s fork clattered onto her plate as she cast a killer look his way.

“East your spinach, Popeye!” she threw at him like an insult, though it was pretty lame as come backs went.

“Hey, hey, that’s enough!” Dani told the two of them, hands reached out in both their directions. “We don’t do that in this house. If Lindsay wants to be a Pommie I think that’s great,” she told Ray Jay firmly, “and if Ray Jay wants to be a vegan, that’s his personal choice,” she told Lindsay just the same way. “The last thing I need right now is you two fighting too.”

She had accidentally drawn attention to the fact that she and Nico were fighting and she knew it. Dani realised it too late and immediately had the urge to run. Unfortunately, this was her house and these were her kids – there was nowhere to go.

“Um, speaking of school,” she said quickly. “You two should hurry with your breakfast so that you’re not late.”

Lindsay and Ray Jay shared a look, both noting the time on their watches. It was early yet, much too early to be worrying about being late for school, but the next thing they knew, Dani was rushing by them muttering that she had a client this morning and she really ought to go prepare.

Things were not right, and both the Santino kids knew it. Neither could imagine what the problem was between their Mom and Nico. The two had been like teens in love since before the fixer even moved in. If they were fighting, neither Ray Jay nor Lindsay wanted to think about what came next. Another break up, so soon after their parents marriage, that would not be good. This would be their Mom’s second post-marriage boyfriend, even if J.D. Aldridge never really seemed to be a serious thing. It was one more bump in the road that the Santino family just didn’t need.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a very long day and Dani was exhausted. Not enough sleep last night had not been a great start to the day, and then to begin already in a veritable fight situation with Nico, she had hoped things could only get better but it was not the case. The kids were picking up on the awkwardness in the house, and both clearly didn’t feel as close to Dani as they should right now. They barely spoke when she tried to make nice this morning. Then she had her first appointment with Julio Gonzalez, who she already knew was going to be troublesome at best and a nightmare at worst. On thing was for sure, if he didn’t keep his hand off her ass, Dani was going to slap his face, whether it was professional or not!

Dani had been calling Nico on and off all day. Whenever she got voicemail, she sent a text but so far she had only had one short reply when she asked if he was okay. He said was he was fine. Dani knew what that meant. That was the ‘fine’ usually attributed to women, the one they used when they were the complete opposite of okay. Of course things were not fine with Nico, because she had shoved him away and shut him out last night. It wasn’t what Dani meant to do, and she knew she should apologise, but at the same time, she couldn’t shake the idea that some of this was his fault. It was crazy, she knew. Nico wanted to be in the middle of the Pittmans divorce even less than she wanted him there herself, and yet she felt the need to blame him. It was stupid.

Taking herself into the kitchen, Dani popped the cork out of a bottle of wine and poured herself a healthy glassful. Ray Jay was out with Olivia, and Lindsay was studying at Winter’s place, again. It bothered Dani that her daughter, and her son both, seemed to take any excuse to get out of the house lately. She really needed to keep a better eye on them and make sure they understood how important they were to her. She might try letting Nico know how much he mattered too.

Dani was brought out of her deep thoughts by a knock on the front door. Hoping rather than believing it was her boyfriend who had forgotten or lost his key, she rushed to open it. She got a real shock when she saw who was on the other side.

“Mr Pittman,” she greeted him formally.

“Dr Santino,” he grinned at her, a smile that was almost a leer she really didn’t appreciate. “Oh, now what is this?” he asked, picking her wine glass from her hand that she had forgotten to put down in her rush.

He sniffed the wine, took a sip, and immediately spat it back out into the glass.

“That’s nasty stuff,” Marshall told Dani, waving a bottle in her face before she had a chance to react. “This. This is quality,” he insisted, pushing past her and coming into the house.

Dani didn’t have a chance to try to stop him and wondered if she really should anyway. No, she did not want Marshall Pittman in her home, throwing his weight around. At the same time, he was obviously drunk and not entirely stable, as far as she could tell. He was safer here than out in the street or behind the wheel of a car. The question bothering Dani was moreover, was she safe with him here like this?

“If you’re here to see Nico...?” she began, following him through to the kitchen.

“Nope, not here for him,” said Marshall, searching for a corkscrew, or at least Dani assumed that was what he wanted. “But I am curious about where he might be. Probably in bed with my wife,” he said with a sickening smirk that made Dani’s stomach roll.

“Nico is not in love with Gabrielle any more,” she said firmly, and yet her arms crossed over her chest defensively.

She was only glad she was the psychologist who really understood what her stance meant. Marshall Pittman wouldn’t know or care, he was probably too drunk to even focus on her and not mistake her for twins!

“Because sex is always about love,” he muttered, slamming the next drawer over and then trying another in his ongoing search. “Make no mistake Dr Santino, Nico and Gabrielle have had their fun and they probably still are,” he told her then, pointing a finger in her general direction. “It’s not your fault, or mine. We’re just the injured parties in all this.”

Dani took a deep breath and tried not to wince, as Marshall slammed a cupboard door this time. He circled the counter, looking all around. Dani instinctively moved the other way as he came to the fridge and yanked open the door. Clearly the search for a corkscrew was over and he’d gotten hungry. Either way, Dani just wanted him out of her house already.

“I’m sorry that your wife cheated on you, Marshall,” she said as calmly as she could, deliberately uncrossing her arms and trying to look less defensive. “I know what it’s like. My husband did the same thing to me, and I’m sure if I met the women he fooled around with behind my back, I’d be mad with them too, but I’m not comfortable discussing Nico with you.”

He continued to rummage around in the fridge for a while, as if he hadn’t heard a word, then his head came out of there so suddenly, Dani physically jumped.

“Truth hurts, doesn’t it?” he said flatly, letting go of the door so it shut itself. “Hey!” he suddenly grinned, as Dani backed up against the counter. “What’s say you and me get a little of our own back, huh?”

Dani knew what was coming but there just wasn’t time to react. In a second he had one arm either side of her body, hands clamped on the counter so she had nowhere to go. Marshall was only as tall as she was and kind of drunk, so there was a good chance she could take him. Still, Dani really didn’t want to be getting physical in any way at all if she could help it. That might just make matters worse.

“I suggest you get off me right now,” she said in a low voice that was very definitely meant to be a threat. “Unless of course you want to lose the equipment you’d need for what you’re implying you wanna do.”

“Oooh, you’re feisty!” Marshall laughed loudly, still as in her face as ever, “Nico does like feisty women. Gabby has her moments, but lately...” he considered, one hand running up her arm. “I don’t know, Maybe I just don’t bring out the best in her.”

“Well, right now, you’re not the best version of yourself,” Dani shuddered at the contact, knowing if she squirmed too much she would only inadvertently encourage him. “And you’re about to see a whole other side of me, if you don’t get out of my house,” she said firmly, her hands suddenly at his shoulders as she gave him a good hard shove.

Marshall flew back quite impressively, almost hitting the refrigerator. It was more out of surprise and his drunken state than any real strength on Dani’s part, but it got the job done. Immediately she moved around into the more open space by the door, just in case she did still need to run. Nevertheless, she made sure to stand tall and firm. She would not show fear, not to a man like him.

“You’re not afraid of me,” said Marshall, tilting his head as he stared at her.

“No, I’m not,” she confirmed, a complete lie in this moment, but he didn’t need to know that.

“Not even afraid of losing your job?” he asked her - Dani never flinched.

“I love my job, and I’d like very much to keep it, but allowing you to come into my house and speak to me this way is not part of the requirements of that job,” she explained as clearly as she could. “So I’ll ask you again, politely, to leave my home... please,” she added with emphasis.

Marshall stood staring at her for what seemed like forever. There was a moment in there where Dani actually thought he might just pass out on her kitchen door, he looked so lost in space. Then suddenly he spoke, as if he were sober as a judge and the most reasonable man in the world.

“Well, seeing as you asked so nice,” he smiled widely. “Keep the wine, share it with Nico if you want,” he told her, gesturing to the bottle he had left on the other side of the room. “A nice romantic night in,” he over-emphasised, laughing heartily, though Dani was not seeing the funny side to any of this.

Marshall walked out of the kitchen, and she held her breath until she finally heard the front door slam behind him. Even then Dani rushed out into the hall to check he really was gone. Peering out through the glass she saw him stagger across the drive way, finally letting herself breathe.

Slamming her back against the wall, Dani took several great gulps of oxygen and then the tears came.

* * *

Nico was not in a good mood driving home tonight. Setting up a secret meeting with Gabrielle did not thrill him, but he needed to sort a few things out with her. There was every chance his name was going to come up in the divorce proceedings and nobody needed that to happen. Marshall probably wouldn’t want the public disgrace of admitting his wife strayed with his so-called best friend. The danger was that Gabrielle herself would drag him into it, and that was the last thing Nico wanted.

“Come on, Gabrielle, what’s it going to achieve?” he had asked her.

“Maybe not much,” she had admitted. “Of course, I might be more inclined to let it go if I thought it was for your sake, but I get the feeling this is all to protect a certain doctor in your life.” Nico had bristled at the mention of Dani, and the sly smile on Gabrielle’s face when she brought her up. “What are you doing with that second rate, middle-aged, little...”

“Don’t you dare!” he had snapped, grabbing Gabrielle’s hand when she brought it towards his cheek. “I don’t ever want to hear you say a word about Dani ever again. Not to me, not to anyone.”

It had clearly hurt Gabrielle to realise that Nico really did love Dani. It ought to be flattering that she still cared but it wasn’t, not anymore. Nico had finally moved on. He could honestly say he no longer loved Gabrielle. He cared what happened to her, in a way, but she had made it that much easier to push her aside when she started in on Dani’s good character.

Nico pulled his car into the drive and took a deep breath. He didn’t relish going inside. He and Dani were in some kind of fight at the moment, in spite of the fact they had yet to actually argue as such. She wouldn’t talk to him, and he was starting to feel he didn’t know what to say anyway. Dani just couldn’t quite believe that he was over Gabrielle. That hurt, but at the same time Nico kind of understood why. Ray had done a number on her, Nico understood that, he just wished he wasn’t the one paying for it. When he finally went up to the front door and let himself into the house, he didn’t know what he expected to find. Walking through to the living room, he called Dani’s name and got a shock when he found her on the couch with a tear-stained face and a bad case of the shakes.

“What happened?” he asked with genuine concern as he rushed to her.

“Nothing really.” Dani smiled bravely, though her hands were still shaking when Nico knelt before her and took them in his own. “Marshall showed up here. He, er... He seemed to think that he and I should get some kind of revenge on you and Gabrielle,” she said, swallowing hard as bile rose in her throat at the very idea.

A shadow passed over Nico’s face. Marshall was capable of a lot of things sober and a lot more drunk. When his mind was going, as it sometimes had a tendency to do, Nico really didn’t like to think about the potential consequences of that. He opened his mouth to ask Dani what exactly Pittman had done, but she seemed to see the question in his eyes before he ever spoke the words.

“It’s okay, he didn’t really do anything. He just made suggestions and invaded my personal space a little bit, but that’s all,” she explained. “Honestly, he was actually less handsy than my latest client. That guy cannot keep his paws off my butt!”

Dani meant to laugh at her semi-joke, but it didn’t really happen. Nico half-smiled at her attempts to be brave and humorous in a bad situation. She was an incredible woman, he always knew it, but she kept on proving it to him time after time so he could never forget.

“I can break his fingers,” he told her easily.

“Are we talking about my client or Marshall? asked Dani, as he moved to sit beside her on the couch.

“Either. Both,” he amended after some consideration. “If Marshall did touch you...”

“He didn’t,” Dani confirmed. “Not in the ways you mean, thankfully.” She shuddered leaning into Nico and letting her head rest on his shoulder. 

Dani needed this comfort right now after what had happened. It didn’t matter that she and Nico had been a bad place this morning, an argument without the actual fight part. His presence, his arms around her, it did make her feel better, at least until he started talking again.

“Marshall is acting more and more strangely all the time,” he confessed. “It’s not the first time and when I realised I knew I had to do something. It’s part of the reason I went to see Gabrielle tonight...”

He trailed off when Dani immediately sat upright and all but glared at him. Marshall had been right about Nico and Gabrielle being together tonight. She didn’t really believe their conversation had taken place in bed, but it still gave her cause for concern, even if she knew it was ridiculous.

“You two have a nice talk?” she asked snippily, shifting away from Nico.

“Dani, come on,” he sighed. “We have got to get past this.”

It wasn’t comforting to be near him now, not when her head was so messed up over Gabrielle and Marshall and a whole host of other issues. Nico and Gabrielle sharing the same space just made her so uneasy. Dani didn’t want it to but it did and there didn’t seem to be anything she could do to stop it.

“It’s not like I’m the only one with an ex,” Nico reminded her, even as she got to her feet as if to walk away, arms hugging herself.

“That’s different,” Dani shook her head as she turned back to look at him. “Ray isn’t in our lives all the time.”

“Really? That’s your answer?” he challenged her, standing up because she had. “So he’s not the father of your two children that live here? He’s not the reason we’re dealing with the IRS?”

“They are my kids Nico, and it is me dealing with the IRS,” Dani yelled, pointing her finger into her own chest. “You and Ray never have to even think about each other!"

“Oh, because you and Gabrielle are just locked in rooms alone together all the time," said Nico, rolling his eyes at how ridiculous he felt she was being.

“The problem is not me being alone with Gabrielle, is it?” argued Dani, feeling sick the moment the words were said.

“If you have something to accuse me of, Dani, just come right out and say it,” he told her seriously. “I told you once and I’ll say it again, I have never lied to you, and I won’t start now.”

Dani knew she had to believe him. He’d never given her a reason to doubt his words. Long before they started dating, he had proven himself to be trustworthy and honest. Sure, Nico could be mysterious and secretive about other things, how he dealt with work and such, but on the things that mattered, he told her everything. If she asked a question, he gave her a straight answer. There was no reason for that to change.

“Do you have any feelings left for Gabrielle?” she asked, hoping she already knew the answer but just needing a little confirmation for the sake of her sanity right now.

“Honestly? Yes, I care about what happens to her,” Nico admitted. “But am I in love with her anymore? No. Would I ever choose her over you? Never,” he swore, stepping in closer, and putting his hands to Dani’s shoulders. “Please tell me you believe that.”

Looking up into his eyes, Dani knew every word Nico said was true. She had always known it.

“I do,” she nodded slowly. “I’m sorry I even had to ask, I just... I don’t understand how you can choose me over her, I guess,” she said, laughing at her own petty insecurities. “I feel like I don’t know anything lately,” she sighed, moving into Nico’s arms.

“Do you know if you love me?” he asked her seriously.

“Yes, of course, I do,” she promised.

“Do you trust me?” he asked next, and again she nodded.

“Always have, always will,” she agreed.

“Well, so long as you know that, and believe that I love and trust you too, what else do we need?” he said, glad to be holding her in his arms right now, hoping this was an end to all the awkward bad feeling they had been experiencing lately.

“I don’t know,” admitted Dani as her arms went up around his neck and her fingers ran through his hair. “Life just isn’t ever simple for us, is it? I mean, the Pittmans-”

“They’ll figure themselves out, and it’ll all be fine in the end,” Nico promised. “Right now I just want to think about us. I have plans to explain to you, in detail, all the reasons why I choose you over any other woman in the world. Does that work for you?”

Dani couldn’t help the smile that slowly spread across her lips as she realised exactly what he meant by that.

“Oh, that works for me,” she told him leaning in closer still. “That works so well,” she added, right before he kissed her.

Thank God they had the house to themselves tonight!


	13. Chapter 13

“I promise you, David, we can figure this out,” said Dani with a kind smile. “Tomorrow I will come to your studio and we’ll look into what might’ve caused the anxiety attack.”

“Thank you, Dr Santino,” the magician said no lack of intensity as he took her hand in both of his and shook it. “You’re saving my career, my whole life,” he insisted, before he finally left.

Dani closed the door behind him then turned to rest her back against it. Saving a man’s life, that was perhaps going a little far in her abilities, but she understood what David St Cloud meant. His career meant so much to him, if he could no longer perform his illusions, he felt he had nothing else. Dani suspected it had much more to do with his family situation than anything else, but she would figure that out tomorrow, as promised.

In the meantime, Dani’s thoughts turned to her own life, her career, her family. Things had been so rocky the last few months. She had hoped that once Nico recovered from his injuries, things would just get back to some kind of normalcy. He moved in, and Dani couldn’t be happier, but that had just been one brief bright spot before hell started raining down again.

Somewhere between her unruly children, the IRS, T.K.’s issue of anxiety and guilt, and the Pittmans divorce, Dani was trying to get along, to exist in a way that was liveable, and maintain a decent relationship with the man she loved. Nico couldn’t have been a better partner to go through all of this with, but Dani so wished they got a minute to breathe once in a while, a moment to themselves where they could just be happy and in love.

Lately there was always something going on. Never a dull moment in the Santino house, and Dani just wished the whirlwind would quieten down soon. When her cell rang on the table, she knew now was not the magical moment. It was at least somewhat of a relief to see that it was Nico calling, not the school or the training ground with some new and inventive problem either involving her kids of the Hawks players.

“Hey there, sexy man.” She smiled, hoping for a light moment in her day.

“Dani, I wish I was calling at a good time,” he told her seriously, the sounds coming through her ear suggesting he was walking and talking at the same time. “Things are kind of crazy down here at the facility.”

“Oh, God. Is it T.K.?” she checked immediately.

“No, Terrence is doing fine, as far as I know,” he quickly assured her. “This has to do with Marshall Pittman.”

Dani felt she was holding her breath for the next five minutes as Nico explained what had happened. Marshall had thrown some kind of fit this morning, akin to a complete mental breakdown. Nico had spent all the time since then trying to track him down, to no avail. All of a sudden he had reappeared, at the meeting to decide who should be running the Hawks no less. There, he confessed his never-ending love for Gabrielle and declared that he didn’t want to fight anymore. There had been shock and awe in more than one quarter, and Dani felt equally as stunned to hear the news.

“Er, okay,” she said shakily as she sunk down onto the couch. “So, what happened after the meeting? Did you talk to Marshall?”

“He’s gone again, completely disappeared,” Nico told her. “I called all the usual numbers, checked outgoing flights... I haven’t quite gone to every source I could, not yet, but it really seems like he pulled a disappearing act.”

Dani nodded in understanding, then spoke up when she realised too late that Nico couldn’t hear the action. She couldn’t help thinking that her day was just all about magicians pulling tricks. After all, Marshall seemed to have made himself disappear all too easily. If he wasn’t an easy find for Nico, that was really quite impressive, especially when they knew each other so well.

“What happens now?” she checked after a moments pause.

“I really don’t know,” her boyfriend told her. “I was so mad at him for what he tried with you, Dani. I swear when I came here today... I really wanted to make him pay for that.”

“Nico...” she tried to interrupt, but he didn’t let her.

“I probably wouldn’t have done it. Not because I don’t love you enough, Dani, you know I do, but Marshall... he wasn’t right. I knew he wasn’t,” he explained, leaning back against his car and speaking quietly just in case anyone was nearby. “I’ve seen this happen before, the break downs, it’s not new,” he went on, “but this was... I never expected it to happen this fast or be this bad.”

Dani wished she knew what to say. With other people, her patients and such, she always knew. It was a lot tougher when you loved the person you were trying to help, and yet they were the ones you wanted to help the most. Marshall may be a pushy little man that made Dani’s flesh creep, especially after the way he came onto her the other night, but he was also Nico’s oldest and best friend. They had been through so much. All this had to feel very strange for him.

“Nico, I’m sorry,” she said eventually. “I wish there was something I could say or do to make it better.”

“Me too,” he agreed. “I wish I was coming home right now,” he admitted, thinking how much better he would feel with Dani in his arms, telling him everything was going to be okay.

The call he was making here was at least partially selfish, Nico knew. He needed to tell Dani what was happening, but at the same time, he just needed to hear her voice, have a little comfort from her and know it was all worth fighting for.

Heaven only knew where Marshall had run to, or what exactly was going to happen with the team now he was gone, but Nico knew it was going to be down to him to assist in a very large way when it came to figuring things out. Thank goodness he had Dani on his side. He wasn’t sure how he’d cope without her now.

* * *

“Hey, hon,” said Dani as she looked up and saw her daughter come into the house.

“Hey,” Lindsey smiled, though somehow the expression didn’t quite reach her eyes. “I’m gonna get a soda,” she muttered, wandering through to the kitchen.

Immediately, Dani got up and followed. She thought she was making progress in reconnecting with her baby girl, and yet Lindsey still seemed kind of distant. It didn’t seem to be anything to do with Nico. Honestly, they got along so well, Dani was really thrilled to know it, but something was wrong. Very wrong.

“So, how was school?” she asked her daughter.

“Fine,” replied Lindsey with a complete lack of enthusiasm.

“C’mon, there has to be more to say than just ‘fine’,” Dani prompted, smiling as she said it, hoping she was being encouraging in a good way and not pushy.

She was wary of forcing her kids to talk when they didn’t want to. By the same token, she couldn’t stand the idea of them bottling things up. That had consequences too, and she’d seen the worst of them in her work. Lindsey took a long drink from her can of soda and then sighed.

“School was fine, Mom,” she insisted. “I learnt stuff, I hung out with Winter and my friends, and now I have homework,” she explained. “Okay?”

She turned to leave the room. Though Dani opened her mouth to call after her she never actually spoke. There was no way for her to tell her daughter to come back and talk to her. Lindsey was going upstairs to do her homework, and that was commendable. She hadn’t really been rude in the way she spoke to Dani, just a little short maybe. Something was bothering Lindsey though, that much was clear and her mother only wished she knew what to do about it for the best.

As if there wasn’t enough to worry about already. When the front door suddenly opened and closed a second time, she moved down the hallway to meet Nico as he came in. He looked like she felt - stressed.

“Hey,” she greeted him with a hug he clearly needed. “What happened? Did you find Marshall?” she asked him.

“We did,” he told Dani, glad to have her in his arms right now. “He’s gone to ground at one of his homes in Europe. One of my guys tracked the flight, and we’ll just keep an eye on his movements for now.”

Dani let out a breath she hardly knew she’d been holding. It didn’t mean the same to her, but Nico had been so worried about his friend, she knew that. For all that Marshall had done, the trouble he caused and the way he scared Dani the other night, he was still Nico’s oldest friend. Besides, if he had mental issues, a lot of his behaviour was not entirely his fault. He needed help, someone to talk to, maybe medication. Dani understood this better than some might given her job. That coupled with her love for Nico gave her the ability to care what happened to Marshall Pittman and not just be mad at him for what he had done.

“So, Gabrielle owns the Hawks now?” she said eventually, looking up to meet Nico’s eyes. “What does that mean?”

“I’m not sure,” he shrugged. “For now, the draft is happening, our good friend Matthew has been promoted to Assistant GM, and things go on as they were. Later, things are going to depend on what Gabrielle wants. Knowing her, I doubt she really wants to run a football team, so... It’s all a little up in the air still.”

Dani nodded that she understood, and moved in to hug her boyfriend once again. Everything was so messy lately, so out of whack. She wished just one thing would run smooth here for more than a day. It was a wish that didn’t seem to want to come true any time soon.

* * *

Lindsey was on her way back to her room from the bathroom when she heard a buzzing sound. It took her a moment to figure out where it was coming from when suddenly she spotted Ray Jay’s cell phone just outside his door. He was over at Olivia’s house right now, probably hadn’t been home since before school this morning. It was weird that he should’ve forgotten his phone and not even noticed, but there it was and ringing like crazy.

Without a thought, Lindsey moved to pick it up. When she saw who was calling, she smiled and accepted the call.

“Hey, T.K.” she greeted him.

“Hey, Lady L!” he said right back and she could just picture the grin on his face that he so often wore. “I thought I was calling Jay Bird. Where he at?” he asked.

“With his slutty tutor girlfriend,” she sighed. “I guess his cell phone dropped out of his pocket or something, I just found it outside his door. Did you need something?”

“Nah, it’s cool, Linds. It was nothin’ important. Nothin’ T.K. can’t figure out on his own,” he told her, and yet he didn’t sound all that convincing.

It was strange to Lindsay to realise he sounded disappointed, maybe even upset. T.K. was usually so bright and bubbly, so enthusiastic about football, and life in general. She wished she could feel like that all the time, but then lately T.K.’s own usual behaviour seemed to be wavering. More than once she heard this sad tone in his voice, and there had been that weird incident when Nico brought him to see her Mom all suddenly. Nobody would tell her what was wrong, even when she asked. It was crazy, because T.K. was her friend too... kind of. He had a cute nickname for her, and Lindsey figured that had to mean something.

“Well, tell me about it,” she encouraged, hurrying back to her bedroom when she heard her Mom and Nico moving around downstairs. “Maybe I can help. I mean, you thought Ray Jay could.”

“Nah, it ain’t even that,” T.K. sighed. “I just... I’m on Twitter,” he admitted eventually. “I have all the followers, all the trends, at least I did, but things have been kinda rough lately after... after the shooting incident and all,” he explained, clearing his throat twice. “I was the top of the tree, y’know? And now it’s like... it’s like people are talking and I’m falling, and I can’t stop it.”

Lindsey felt tears in her eyes and couldn’t really explain why. Maybe it was because she felt like that sometimes too. She did really well in school, not exactly straight As, but still. Lately it all felt that much harder, everything was harder. Lindsey had gone from being the centre of her family’s world to feeling like she was floating out in space alone. They tried, at least her Mom did, and even Nico, but Ray Jay seemed to have his own life without her, and Dad was... he was always making some excuse not to spend any time with her. Lindsey sniffed and made herself speak.

“I get it,” she told the wide receiver on the other end of the line. “You kinda feel like people just don’t see you properly anymore.”

“Yeah,” T.K. agreed. “Honestly? I’m startin’ to wonder if I even see me anymore, or if I want to. What happened to Nico... what almost happened to me... it haunts me.”

“Me too,” Lindsey admitted, sure she had surprised him.

After all, she hadn’t even been there that night. None of her real family were hurt, and yet the pain and suffering that came from it all, the panic, the drama. Her Mom was so upset, and it was awful seeing Nico hurt when he had always been so good to her family. Of course, that wasn’t all that bothered Lindsey.

“It’s scary when someone you know is that close to... I mean, Nico could’ve died,” she said softly. “If not him, then you. My Mom could’ve been there, or...”

“Hey, it’s cool, Linds,” he promised her when tears crept into her voice. “Everybody okay, and that ain’t happenin’ again, not to any folks we love, okay?”

It was a dumb promise to make, and they both knew it, though Lindsey appreciated the sentiment. Nobody could guarantee that bad things wouldn’t happen to good people or similar. Sometimes they just did.

“I guess we just have to be grateful that things weren’t worse,” she said eventually.

“Yeah, I guess we should do that,” T.K. replied. “Hey, why do I care about some Twitter crap anyway, huh? I’m Terrence frickin’ King!” he declared, making Lindsey laugh.

“Yes, you are,” she smiled. “And that’s always true, no matter how many followers you do or don’t have, or any comments people make. I just wish... well, you’re this big football star, and what am I?”

“Hey, none o’ that now, or I gonna come over there and shake some sense into you girl!” said T.K. as jovially as ever he said anything. “You’re a Santino, and that is somethin’ special. You got a Mom that kicks ass, and a brother that’s bros with Terrence King. You smart, you got a head on your shoulders, and damn if you ain’t well on your way to being a real heartbreaker, sweetheart!”

“T.K.!” Lindsey giggled like the teenage girl she was. “I’m not that great.”

“Yes, you are,” he promised her. “Hell, we both are! You find anyone tellin’ you different, you tell ‘me to come see me. You’re my sista now, Linds, you got that?”

“I got it,” she agreed, smiling still. “Thanks, T.K.”

“No, thank you, Lindsey,” he told her seriously. “You don’t know how much you helped me out today.”

Maybe T.K. didn’t understand how much he had helped her too, Lindsey thought. One thing was for sure, she had never been more glad that her brother was a memory-challenged clutz who left his cell phone where she could get to it when T.K. called. She felt so much better now than she had in days.


	14. Chapter 14

Dani hugged David St Cloud then watched him with a smile and a tear as he crossed the street and went into the church where his daughter was getting married. It was one triumph amongst a whole lot of mess that she had managed to help him figure out his problems and got him here today. Family was tough sometimes, and Dani knew that best of anyone. Ray was being a huge pain in the ass, maybe more so since their divorce than when they were married, and the IRS was still very much on Dani’s back for now. As for the kids, well, Ray Jay was happy, even if Dani didn’t particularly like the methods he was using to keep himself amused. Olivia seemed like a sweet girl, but the vegan thing was a little much to take, as was knowing her baby boy was having sex. At least Lindsay seemed a little more chipper these past couple of days. She mentioned it to Nico as she got back into the car and he drove them home.

“She does seem happier,” he agreed, though he wasn’t exactly smiling.

Dani ran her hand along his arm, mindful of disturbing Nico’s driving too much. She gave him a smile as he glanced her way a moment, but she could see how hard it was for him to return it. Work was taking its toll. Marshall’s crazy behaviour and disappearance had left the Hawks in disarray, and Nico was caught in the eye of the storm that followed. Pulled in all directions by Gabrielle, Hank, Matt, and the players, Dani felt bad that he had her family dramas dumped on top of the pile. This she told him, with apologies for the trouble.

“Dani, I don’t mind that your kids act out sometimes or that we have problems to face,” he assured her. “An easy life would be boring,” he said with a wink, at which she laughed.

“Yeah, like our lives are ever gonna get easy. God, I can’t remember the last time I had nothing at all on my mind.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Nico shrugged. “Pretty sure you weren’t worrying about anything last night, somewhere between midnight and one a.m.?”

Dani had the good grace to blush even as she socked him in the shoulder for causing such a reaction. It was silly, she was a grown woman, and they were alone together in the car, but still Dani felt girlish and embarrassed when he mentioned them having sex. Nico had this ability to make her feel like a giddy teen sometimes, and yes, he could take her mind off her troubles like nobody else she knew. Unfortunately, life wasn’t all love stories and great sex. There was always something to deal with, and though her latest client was doing better, and her kids were happy, there was still the Hawks, the IRS, T.K.’s worries, and...

“Jeanette?” she frowned a little as she pulled her cell from her pocket the moment it began to ring.

Her friend didn’t so much call at random times, not least because of the money it cost to talk long distance from Spain. Anything important was said in emails or via Skype. Phone calls tended to be arranged, saved for special occasions. It made Dani worry just a little that she was about to have another major worry to add to her list. Still, she tried to keep the shake out of her voice as she answered the call.

“Hey Jeanette,” she greeted her.

“Hey yourself, Santino!” came the reply, the blonde bombshell that was Dani’s BFF sounding just as vivacious as always. “How’s things with my favourite kick-ass therapist woman?” she asked, making Dani laughed.

“I am just fine, thank you very much,” she lied only a little, and tried to ignore the look Nico cast her way. “But honestly, I’m a little surprised by your call. Is everything okay with you?”

“Okay? Seriously? It’s better than okay!” her friend told her, though there was something in her voice that made Dani wonder if that were the whole truth. “But the fact is, my guy Augusto is all kinds of busy, and mama’s getting a little restless and missing her Santino clan,” Jeanette explained. “What would you say if I said I was plannin’ to come visit soon?”

“I’d say that’s awesome!” Dani enthused. “You know I miss you, J, it’d be great to have you come see us a while.”

She was mindful of actually inviting Jeanette to stay at the house. If things were different, if she hadn’t just had Nico move in a few weeks ago then yes, she would’ve immediately offered Jeanette room in her home. As it was, it seemed wrong to do so without even consulting the man in her life. 

Jeanette talked about plans not being settled yet, but she would get together with Dani on Skype sometime soon and they would finalise arrangements. If all went as Jeanette was hoping, she should be able to come over to the states for at least a month, and Dani was thrilled to know it. She loved Nico and her kids, she loved her job and her colleagues, but she was decidedly lacking a BFF and that was Jeanette. It would be so good to have her around for a while, someone extra to lean on when things were rough. A real girl-friend.

“She’s coming to visit?” Nico checked when the call was done.

“She is,” Dani nodded once, still grinning as she stared at the cell phone in her hand.

There was some kind of noise that came from her boyfriend then, one that she just couldn’t identify. It wasn’t as simple as just an affirmation that he heard what she said. At the same time, Dani didn’t want to accuse him of anything on the basis of one little sound. Instead, she went at it from a different angle.

“You’ve never actually met Jeanette, have you?” she asked casually, watching Nico as he watched the road.

“Briefly, once,” he told her, checking the intersection before taking the turn. “At the charity event last year.”

“Right, yeah,” said Dani nodding slowly - now she knew what Nico’s problem was.

“She makes an... interesting first impression,” he told her, choosing his words carefully and they both knew it.

Dani remembered that party, all the trouble and fighting, as well as how good Nico had looked that night. Maybe she shouldn’t have noticed back when all her interest was supposed to be on Matt, but then the trainer had brought a date that night. Now she was getting off topic, and Dani knew it. The point was, Jeanette had gone to that party in a hot dress with plans to pick up a football player or two that were probably half her age. That was not something Nico would think highly of, Dani was sure. If she hadn’t realised before, she sure knew it now.

“You didn’t like her,” she said, just a little accusatory in her tone though she didn’t particularly mean to be.

“I don’t know her,” replied Nico, with a hint of a smile, as if he planned to laugh at such an allegation - it didn’t really come off.

“But you don’t like her,” his girlfriend huffed a little as she shoved her cell into her purse.

“Dani, would you stop putting words in my mouth!” Nico argued, still with the same awkward laugh in his voice as he pulled onto the drive at last.

This was one of the more awkward moments in their relationship thus far, and they both knew it. Now came the hurdle of getting over or around said issue.

“Fine,” said Dani as they both removed their seat belts and turned a little to look at each other. “Well, Jeanette is talking about coming to visit this Summer. Now, I said I’d love to see her, but I was always going to talk to you first before I invited her to stay at the house. It’s not just my home anymore, its yours too.”

Nico smiled at the gesture, but at the same time he knew this was a fruitless conversation. The thought was nice, that Dani would ask his opinion and no doubt respect his wishes. The fact was, he would never deny her the chance to have her best friend come and stay with her. It would thrill her to have Jeanette around again, he knew, in spite of the fact Nico was not convinced the two of them were going to get along at all. He would try, for the sake of the woman he loved. It was all he could do.

“She’s your best friend, Dani, of course she can come and stay if you want her to,” he assured her, leaning in to kiss her briefly. “She gets along with the kids from what I can tell.”

“She does that,” Dani agreed, leaning into his hand that cupped her cheek. “I don’t know, maybe it’ll be good for Lindsay to have another woman in the house, somebody not her Ma” she sighed.

“She loves her mother,” Nico insisted, “and you already said yourself she’s been better the last couple of days.”

“Yeah,” she sighed heavily. “It’s wrong that bothers me, isn’t it? I mean I want her to be happy but it was so out of the blue...”

“Maybe she has a new boyfriend?” he suggested thoughtfully.

Though he knew little of teenage girls, except for Juliette Pittman, and she was hardly average, he supposed. Back when Nico was younger, he did know how easily a young woman could be changed by who she dated or just by the very fact she had someone special in her life. Teens moods seemed to swing that much more violently than any grown woman, that was for sure!

“Maybe that’s what it is,” Dani considered. “But then that worries me too, given what Ray Jay is getting in to.” She rolled her eyes.

“We handled that, and we’ll also handle it if Lindsay takes that step too,” her boyfriend promised, pulling her into an awkward hug across the gearshift. “Although, that’s really a mother-daughter conversation.”

“Agreed,” Dani chuckled at his expression when they parted. “So, about Jeanette...”

“Call her back and tell her she can come whenever she wants. You knew I would never say no to her staying here, so I don’t know why you even asked,” he told her with a smirk he couldn’t help.

They both turned their separate ways to get out of the car then, but Dani was determined to give her answer.

“Because I love you,” she said definitely. “And you live here too, and your opinion matters” she told him, as they met in front of the car.

She looked so serious, and it wasn’t that Nico didn’t appreciate her being so thoughtful, he really did. The fact was he couldn’t imagine how hurt Dani would be if he made a big deal and said he really didn’t want Jeanette in their shared home.

“Call her back!” he insisted, smiling as she bounced like a kid at Christmas then.

“Okay, thanks!” she said giddily, reaching up to kiss him again.

A second later she was rushing into the house, already dialling Jeanette back. No doubt their plans would spin out of control, the conversation going on and on. The cell phone bill would be sky high, Nico had no doubts about that. On top of the trouble with the IRS, Dani didn’t need that, and then there would be extra expenditure involved in letting Jeanette stay for the whole Summer, or at least a month of it. Nico was calculating it as he went inside, listening to the girlish giggling of his girlfriend as she made her plans. He had to do something about all this mounting debt on Dani’s shoulders. She kept on saying she could handle it, and he didn’t doubt she was right. At the same time, Nico just had this innate need to protect her and the family, to fix every possible thing. Dani was already so happy about Jeanette coming to stay. If he could just alleviate a little of her financial burden, things could be even better. Nico dialled up a number on his cell and stepped into Dani’s office, pulling the doors closed behind him. He had plans to make too.


	15. Chapter 15

When Coach asked Dani to talk to Ryan Norton, the man on the team that they called Rhino thanks to his bulk and power on the field, she hadn’t expected him to really become a client. He had a weight issue, that was more for a physical doctor to look into rather than a therapist like herself, but when Rhino insisted he wasn’t eating all that much, it made her wonder what was really going on. He had to be in some kind of denial given the degree to which he was over-weight, and piling on the pounds all the time. It still seemed like it wouldn’t be that hard to figure out, but the more she talked to Rhino the more Dani realised this was way more serious than they first thought. He was putting himself at risk by playing sports at his size. There were family stresses as well as work stresses, and it all needed figuring out over several sessions. She arranged for Rhino to bring his new wife and step-son to the office for a good long chat about the situation. Unfortunately, the only time they could make it coincided  
completely with picking Jeanette up from the airport.

“I really hate to ask you this, Nico, but...” she began, not needing to finish for him to know where she was going.

“You want me to pick up Jeanette,” he stated rather than asked, already sure he was right. “Of course, that’s no problem,” he assured her, being the sweetheart Dani always knew he was beneath the dark mysterious stranger vibe that he showed the world.

Nico could’ve done without this particular little assignment and they both knew it. He had already admitted to not knowing Jeanette well and not particularly liking what he had seen so far. Dani knew he would try for her sake if nothing else, and she had already asked Jeanette to be on her best behaviour around Nico. If her BFF and her man could just get along civilly, that would be enough for Dani, at least for now.

Settling back into her usual armchair, she faced Rhino, his wife, and step-son, Ethan, on the couch opposite. It was the clear the little boy had a bit of a weight problem too, and Dani wondered if there was a connection there. It was highly likely there was one between the people on her couch being newly joined up as a family and the over-eating that was going on, however unconscious it seemed to be. She needed to focus on what was to be done here, and yet her mind kept wandering a little.

Jeanette’s plane would be landing any minute now, her best friend would be here for six whole weeks! That thrilled Dani, even if she wasn’t sure what impact said visit might yet have on her own relationship with Nico. At least it might help Lindsay to have another woman around that wasn’t her Mom, and maybe even Ray Jay would want to be in the house more when Aunt J was here.

Shaking her head free of her own stuff, Dani concentrated again on the task at hand, on Rhino, his weight problem and his new family too.

“Okay,” she smiled at each of them. “Let’s get started.”

* * *

“No, I need to talk to somebody about this. Now!” said Nico forcefully.

He almost never felt the need to shout, it was all about the tone of voice for the most part, and when that failed, well, he had his ways. Somehow, this particular task that he had in mind was proving tougher than he could ever have guessed. Messing around with the IRS was always ill-advised but this was for Dani, and he would do his damnedest to help her out, no matter what. Such a fact was proven by the way he was stood here now, in a jam-packed airport, waiting to meet a woman he would rather not be seeing.

It was very unfair of Nico to judge Jeanette on the one night he had seen her at the Hawks’ Charity auction, but he was a man that pinned a lot on first impressions. His instincts rarely failed him, and so he had learnt to trust in them. Now he had to force them aside and listen to what Dani was telling him instead. After all, she had known Jeanette since high school and the two of them had always been ‘BFF’ as she put it. Nico couldn’t just dismiss that. Even he had to be wrong about people sometimes.

“Hey, handsome man!” 

The yell went up from just beyond the doors and Nico spun around to see a woman that was all blonde hair and European tan, waving at him like a crazy person. Embarrassed didn’t even begin to cover it, but as always the fixer took it in his stride, showing no hint of his mortification when he walked over and met Jeanette half way.

“Nico Careles. I’ve heard so much about you lately,” she said, every word as suggestive as she could make it somehow.

“Hello, Ms Fiero,” he greeted her politely, not quite ready for the way she pounced on him, throwing her arms around his neck.

“Hey, why so formal?” she asked as she hugged him. “You’re living with my Santino clan, bubba. That makes you and me practically family.”

“I guess it does, in a way,” he agreed awkwardly, patting her on the back and hoping she let go soon - thankfully she did just that, still grinning. “Let me help you with your luggage. The car is out front,” he explained, determined to get on with the business of getting out of the airport as fast as possible.

Nico had more calls to make, business to take care of, and honestly, getting away from Jeanette was job one. She would be that much easier to handle with Dani as a buffer between them. Alone together, Nico was just very uncomfortable right now. He half expected Jeanette to dive on him, or the nearest alternative male, every five seconds. So far she hadn’t exactly proven him wrong.

Nico put all the bags into the back of the car, and there were plenty of them to fit in. He was gentleman enough to open the passenger door for Jeanette to get into the car and then climbed into the driver’s side. They were half way home before either of them spoke again, and even then it wasn’t Nico that prompted a conversation.

“So, you don’t like me,” she said matter-of-factly.

Nico smiled slightly at her observance and straight-to-the-point attitude. He at least respected her for that already.

“I don’t really know you all that well yet,” he told her, never taking his eyes off the road.

“'Yet' being the operative word,” Jeanette grinned in a way that would probably be scary to any regular guy.

Nico had the advantage of being a former Navy SEAL. He wasn’t as easily terrified by forward women as some. He’d seen real danger and felt genuine fear. This was nothing by comparison. 

“Y’know, I meant what I said about us being family,” she said then, that much softer than she had been in the airport or even in the car when she first tried to get him talking. “Dan’s like a sister to me, and those kids of hers? Love ‘em to death!” she declared openly. “Ray was... he was an okay guy, I thought he and Dani would make it, but he just got douchier as he got older. Then there was Matt the trainer guy, and for a while I thought maybe he’d be a good fit with my Santinos but nuh-uh.” She shook her head. “You I don’t know so well, but I do know how Dani feels about you, Nico. You should hear some of things she’s told me. Well, actually you shouldn’t, sanctity of the sisterhood and all that stuff.” She giggled like a teen. “But she loves you, I know she does, and she tells me how you’re there for her, how you help her out, watch her back. She doesn’t always think she needs that, but I know better. You seem pretty good for her, Careles.”

“Thank you,” he replied, feeling odd about hearing her say such things.

Nico didn’t like to judge Dani’s best friend too harshly, but in his head she just wasn’t the kind of woman he wanted to know. He couldn’t ever imagine being in a relationship with the type of woman Jeanette seemed to be, that was for sure. Now she was sat here complimenting him on his ability to be perfect boyfriend material for Dani, in her own way. He had to be grateful for her approval, and flattered by her compliments.

Into the silence came the ringing of his cell. Nico had the thing on vibrate, but set up just so on purpose, with different variations for different callers. This particular rattling on the dash told him it was a call he really needed to take.

“We’re gonna have to pull over,” he said, doing just that at the very soonest opportunity.

“Emergency?” asked Jeanette, but Nico shook his head slightly as he grabbed up the phone and stepped out of the car to take his call.

He was gone all of two minutes, and Jeanette barely had a chance to wonder what was going on before he was back beside her, grinning like a fool, and putting the car into gear.

“You really are the mysterious type, aren’t ya?” She smiled, finding it all very amusing apparently.

“That’s what they tell me,” replied Nico with the smile of his own that didn’t seem to want to shift.

He wasn’t about to explain his call to Jeanette, simply because it was none of her business. Besides, he didn’t want Dani or the kids to find out what he was up to right now, even though everything was finally falling into place.

* * *

“Y’know, it makes a change for our work to impact positively on our relationship,” said Dani, snuggling closer to Nico on the couch.

It would be even better if they were in their own home, perhaps, but this was fine too. Jeanette had been left in charge of the kids tonight, because Dani was needed at Rhino’s house. She felt bad abandoning her best friend on her first night, but there was no other choice.

The only option for Rhino’s over-eating was that he was sneaking around in the night, whilst he was literally asleep. This was something they needed to keep watch on and ultimately put a stop to. Given the size of the guy in question and the fact he wasn’t entirely in control when sleep walking, Nico had insisted on coming along as Dani’s back up. So here they were, on somebody else’s couch in the dark.

“I feel like I snuck over to make out with my girlfriend while she’s baby-sitting,” said Nico, with a smirk Dani could almost feel as he kissed the top of her head.

She giggled at the imagery, and just because they were way too old to be the kind of teenagers he was referencing. It was a nice idea though, very appealing.

“Hmm, I guess that analogy would work better if you actually kissed me,” she said, bringing her head up off his chest and meeting his eyes.

“I think that can be arranged,” he smiled, leaning down and putting his lips to hers.

He stopped too soon and Dani had to wonder why. It was almost as if there was something on Nico’s mind that he wasn’t sure about. It made her worry just a little. No matter how much she trusted him, that didn’t mean bad news couldn’t come and spoil things. It almost always did lately.

“I have something to ask you... about Lindsay,” he admitted then.

“Okay.” Dani nodded once, feeling a little confused.

Of all the topics she expected this talk to be about, her daughter really wasn’t one of them. Immediately her mind raced with possibilities, all of them awful. She wondered if Nico had caught Lindsay doing what he had previously caught Ray Jay doing. She thought of drugs or shop lifting. She recalled that story Lindsay once wrote with the mother dying of a brain tumour. Dani would like to think she and her daughter had a much better relationship these days, but she constantly worried that she was just fooling herself with that belief.

“She’s been feeling a little lost, out of the loop of everything lately,” said Nico, reminding Dani of things she already knew so far. “I got talking to her about being lonely, how I understand what that can be like. Dani, how do you feel about cats?”

“Cats?” she asked with a small burst of laughter and a confused frown. “Oh, you wanna buy Lindsay a pet to make her feel better?” she guessed.

“Not exactly,” Nico admitted, pulling his cell from his back pocket and bringing up a picture to show his girlfriend.

“Aaaw!” she squealed like a kid when she saw the beautiful black cat. “She’s precious!” she declared.

“Actually Onyx is a he,” her boyfriend corrected her. “He’s my cat, I had him at my apartment, before the shooting,” he explained, wincing on instinct the moment he mentioned that particular day and watching Dani do the same. “When I realised I was going to be stuck in the hospital for a while and then I came to live with you, I asked my neighbour to take Onyx in for a while. I was actually going to let Mrs Petrelli keep him, but honestly, she’s getting older and he can be a handful sometimes...”

“And you thought Lindsay would just love to have him?” said Dani with a soft look in her eyes as she stared across at him. “You’re a very sweet man, you know that?” she asked, not requiring an answer apparently as she kissed him softly on the lips. “I think that is a wonderful idea.”

“Good,” Nico nodded once, before kissing her back with a passion she hadn’t reckoned on but didn’t mind at all.

Things got pretty hot and heavy all too quickly after that. Both Dani and Nico were highly aware they were in somebody else’s home, that they were dealing with a client’s sleep-walking, and that there was a young child down the hall who could also appear any second. Nothing that’d breach a PG-13 rating was allowed, but even that felt damn good right now. Unfortunately, just when they were getting comfortable, there was an audible click of a light going on and a creak of floorboards down the hall. Rhino was up. Time to get back to work.


	16. Chapter 16

"I am soooo glad it’s Saturday,” said Dani as she sat down heavily on the couch and collapsed back against the cushions.

“You work too hard, Santino,” Jeanette told her definitely. “You gotta learn to take it easy sometimes.”

“Yeah, ‘cause there are so many opportunities for me to do that,” her best friend rolled her eyes and shot her a wry smile. “I am glad you’re here though, it helps,” she told her, grabbing onto her hand.

“Really? What have I done that’s so great?” the blonde giggled. “Couple of loads of laundry and a little supermarket shopping?” she shrugged. “It’s the least I can do when I plan live off you guys for six weeks, rent-free.”

“Like we’d charge you to stay here, J!” Dani laughed at the very suggestion. “You’re my best friend, practically family!”

“That’s what I told your guy, but he didn’t look so thrilled about it,” Jeanette confessed in a low voice, mindful of the fact Nico was in the very next room making coffee whilst he took a call. “Three days I’ve been here, and I think he’s actually managed to never say more than two words to me at the same time, at least not since the drive home from the airport.”

“Jeanette, it’s not you,” Dani insisted. “Nico isn’t the world’s most talkative guy is all.”

“It’s cool, Dan, we discussed it,” she shook her head in response. “He doesn’t get me, and I think that bothers him. You and me, we used to be almost one and the same. We grew up, we changed, but all he knows is Jeanette: The Later Years. He doesn’t know how we were growing up together, there’s no history to build off. We’ll get there,” she shrugged. “I promise, we will. He seems like a good guy, and oh my God, how hot?”

Dani laughed heartily at the whispered way those last few words were spoken and the look on Jeanette’s face too. She knew very well how hot her boyfriend was, and she and her BFF had always talked about such things, but it was still odd to hear Jeanette actually say she found Nico attractive, especially given his opinion of her so far.

“Talk of the devil,” Jeanette added when the man himself suddenly appeared with a coffee cup balanced in each hand.

“Should I worry what you ladies might be saying about me?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow as he put their drinks down on the table.

“All nice things, sweetie, we promise,” said Jeanette sweetly, though the way she winked suggested he still wouldn’t approve.

“Were you talking to Mrs Petrelli?” asked Dani, eager to change the subject.

“I was. I said I’d go over and collect Onyx but she insists on bringing him over here,” he smiled. “Lindsay wasn’t planning on going out yet, was she?”

“Nope, no plans that I know about, ” his girlfriend confirmed. “That’s kind of what bothers me. At least Onyx will be company for her. I’d rather her have more friends and hobbies, but comfort is important too.”

“Poor Linds.” Jeanette sighed, picking up her coffee and taking a small sip before putting it back down quite abruptly. “She not playing nice with the other kids?”

“I don’t know, she just doesn’t seem happy lately,” Dani began to explain.

Nico zoned out a little, studying Jeanette from his armchair. She looked pale, and she really hadn’t reacted well to the coffee. It wasn’t that he made it wrong or anything, because he saw her drain a whole cup from the pot he prepared just two days before. Maybe she just didn’t feel so good, but he wondered if that was all there was to it, just jet lag or a bug she picked up. He wouldn't say anything because it wasn’t Nico’s place, but his mind was wandering and he couldn’t stop it.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Nico leapt up to go an answer it. As he thought, it was Mrs Petrelli with Onyx in a carrier box. He let her in and went out to her car to fetch the box of cat things she had also brought over, everything from a water bowl to a mouse on a string. Nico had a few things for his cat but Mrs Petrelli sure had bought a lot more in the months since she took him on. Immediately Nico offered to recompense her for all she must’ve spent but the kind old lady wouldn’t hear of it.

“He has been a sweet friend for me, and for Bosco,” she smiled, speaking of her own cat, a tortoiseshell she had raised from a kitten, or so she had once told him. “But I understand you wanting him back now. This is a beautiful family home.” 

“Comes with a beautiful family.” Nico smiled easily.

“Then you are a very lucky man, finally getting the happiness I always knew you deserved,” Mrs Petrelli smiled, gripping his arm. “You’re a good boy, Nico” she told him, putting her other hand to his face a moment. “My son should’ve been such a man,” she told him, before turning to leave.

“Thank you, Mrs Petrelli,” he said behind her, following to the door. “For everything.”

It wasn’t just about her taking care of Onyx when he needed someone to do so. Mrs Petrelli had been his neighbour for a long time, and she had become almost like a friend or family member, a kindly old aunt perhaps. She always knew what was going on, kept an eye on things when Nico was gone more than a day at a time. She looked out for Onyx, she checked on his mail, that kind of thing. He paid the kindness back whenever he could, and though she had no idea most of what he did for her was even his doing, Nico had been glad to get her phone reconnected when there was an error made, to teach her grandson some manners when he tried to take advantage.

“You take care of this house and the family you made in it,” she said, like a warning. “I will know if you don’t!”

Nico just smiled as he watched her go back to her car, wondering at the way she insisted on continuing to drive at her age and all. He only hoped he was so tough and determined when he was her age.

“Mom?” Lindsay called as she came barrelling down the stairs suddenly.

Nico whipped around to face her, still holding the carry box by the handle.

The youngest Santino stopped abruptly a few steps up from the hallway. She stared a moment at Nico and then looked down at the box with a frown. A black cat in a dark box was hard to see, and Nico didn’t wonder at her confusion.

“Lindsay, I was just going to come find you,” he told her with a smile, setting the box down and working the latch on the little door. “I’d like you to meet someone.”

Lindsay stepped down into the hall and crouched down beside the fixer as the most beautiful black cat she ever saw stepped out of the box

“Onyx?” she checked, reaching out a careful hand. “This is your cat?”

“Yes, this is Onyx,” Nico confirmed, catching a hold of the cat when he moved to walk away, and encouraging him towards Lindsay. “Technically he is my cat but, if you want to, I thought maybe you could take care of him for me?”

“Me? Really?” asked Lindsay, carefully stroking the black cat that seemed to take an instant liking to her, leaning his head into her touch. “I mean, I’d love to, but Mom...”

“I already asked your mother and she agreed with my suggestion,” Nico assured her. “If you want him, Onyx is yours.”

The wide smile that covered Lindsay’s face as she sat down lotus style on the floor with the cat in her lap was all the answer Nico needed. These two were going to get along just fine, and Onyx might be just what Lindsay needed to make her feel better right now. Cats weren’t all that much trouble, they didn’t need walking like dogs did, and tended to take their little messes elsewhere. Nico never had any problems with Onyx all these years, he couldn’t imagine Lindsay struggling at all.

“Thank you, Nico,” she said then, looking completely genuine and so happy. “Thank you so much.”

“No problem,” he told her with a grin of his own.

This was definitely one of his better ideas.

* * *

“Needs salt,” said Jeanette, tasting the pasta sauce right off the spoon it was meant to be stirred with.

“No, it doesn’t,” Nico told her, getting said spoon out of her hand before she could put it back in the pan.

“Ok-ay,” she rolled her eyes at the way he was acting.

She knew she wasn’t really helping, but Jeanette had genuinely intended to do so. It was pissing her off that Nico wouldn’t let her. The plan had originally been for her to cook dinner, because she was being treated like a guest without paying a dime, and she was determined to at least be useful. The kids hadn’t known that when they got excited at the prospect of Nico’s apparently famous pasta dish of wonder. Jeanette had acquiesced and let him take his turn in the kitchen, saying maybe she could play sous-chef and cook something of her own the next day. It was all agreed, including the part where Dani got to go relax in the tub until dinner was ready. She had earned the relaxation after all. Lindsay was playing with Onyx, Ray Jay was on the phone to Olivia, despite the fact he had spent more than enough time with her already, and Nico and Jeanette were alone in the kitchen together - it wasn’t going well.

Everywhere he turned, she was there. Nico was overly aware of Jeanette’s presence, not least when she kept moving things and passing judgement on each little thing he did. The food, the table, she just had to make a comment on anything and everything, and there was no helping going on at all.

“You think maybe you’d like to go sit down in the living room, Jeanette?” he offered, as kindly as he could manage, which didn’t come easy right now.

“And leave you to do all the work?” she asked, looking shocked that he would suggest it as she popped a piece of tomato into her mouth.

“I’m quite capable of cooking dinner by myself,” he told her, stirring the sauce with a now clean spoon. “I’ve done it before, many times.”

“You sure are adjusting to the family life,” she said, smile fading then and her expression turning sour. “Gotta remember, Careles, they were mine before they were yours. Men come and go, believe me, Dani knows that as well as I do, but best friends? We’re forever.”

Nico bit down on his tongue to save a huge explosion. He so wanted to tell Jeanette where to go right now, but he wouldn’t. Losing his cool with her would only upset Dani. She was looking out for her friend and he could respect that, he was trying really, really hard to remember why he was respecting that.

“I can’t say for sure that me and Dani are forever,” he admitted, glancing over his shoulder at the blonde. “But I can tell you that I love her, very much, and she loves me too. I see no reason why we can’t be happy together for a very long time yet.”

Jeanette scoffed at that and Nico took a deep breath as he turned to face her.

“You wanna tell me why you suddenly have this big problem with me, Jeanette?” he asked her seriously, folding his arms across his chest. “I mean, on the way here from the airport a couple of days ago, you were giving me a glowing recommendation. Now, you’re making it sound like me and Dani won’t last the week.”

Jeanette shrugged her shoulders and looked away, fingers playing with a little spilt salt on the worktop.

“Like you said, we don’t know each other all that well yet,” she reminded him. “I see you and Dani, you and the kids. It’s all too good to be true. You just know that can’t last.”

Nico couldn’t be sure but he was getting the distinct feeling Jeanette wasn’t talking about him and the Santinos anymore. He knew little of her past, but Dani had mentioned more than one husband, more than one divorce for Jeanette. He started to wonder if maybe this vacation wasn’t all about visiting Dani and the kids. Maybe there was more to it. Maybe Jeanette’s perfect dream life with her Spanish beau wasn’t working out so well. Nico didn’t like that he was catching the brunt of it if that were the case, but it would certainly be one explanation for it.

“Jeanette...” he began, noticing when she glanced up that there were tears running down her cheeks now - he wasn’t sure what to do with that.

“I’m sorry,” she sniffled, dragging the back of her hand across her face. “Oh, I’m such an idiot!” she sobbed.

Nico went over to her on instinct, wondering if it was okay to offer her a hug. She claimed to be as close to Dani as a sister, but as they both agreed, the two of them didn’t really know each other well. Still, it seemed wrong to just stand there and watch her cry.

“I’m sure you’re not an idiot,” he said kindly, putting a careful hand to her shoulder. “You need me to go get Dani or...”

“No... thank you,” she forced a smile. “I can’t tell her, I... I couldn’t even tell Augusto because it’s so stupid!” she half-yelled at herself, stamping her foot for good measure.

She was starting to scare Nico just a little bit. He had no idea what to say to her for the best, especially since she had yet to tell him what was really wrong. Just as he was considering the best way to ask, the confession came spilling out anyway.

“I’m pregnant,” she told him, the words coming out in a weird hybrid laugh-cough that Nico wasn’t sure how to take. “I’m pregnant and I don’t know how to tell anyone else... not even ‘Gusto,” she cried.

When she looked fit to collapse in a fit of tears, Nico gave in and pulled her into his arms. It was awkward having this woman he barely knew sobbing into his chest, but there was no way to stand by and watch her cry without even trying to comfort her. Pregnant. That was a big deal, and clearly she thought Augusto wouldn’t be happy about it. Some men would be thrilled, others not so much. Since Nico had never met the guy in question, it was impossible for him to judge. He deferred to those who knew him better, like Jeanette. She certainly didn’t seem to think he’d take it well.

“Shh,” he tried to soothe her, rubbing her back as she continued to cry.

“What am I gonna do, Nico?” she asked, both of them knowing he would have no good answer to give.

He looked over her head when footsteps came down the stairs and then Dani was standing in the doorway, staring at her boyfriend with his arms around her best friend.

“What the hell is going on?”


	17. Chapter 17

It hadn’t taken much to convince Dani that nothing untoward was going on with Nico and Jeanette. Her concern at finding her best friend in her boyfriend’s arms really hadn’t been that anything nefarious was happening. She was more worried about the floods of tears from J’s eyes and the panic evident in Nico’s own. He didn’t know what to do, and when Dani heard the truth of the matter, neither did she.

Jeanette was pregnant and she seemed completely desolate about it. It took Dani and Nico almost an hour to make her calm and get her to explain the whole situation. She had gone to bed after that, saying she just wasn’t hungry for dinner. Dani had told the kids Jeanette was jet-lagged, making excuses until they let it go. It wasn’t until they went to bed themselves, that she and Nico got to talk about what had happened.

“I mean, I never expected her to be pregnant,” whispered Dani in the dim light of the lamps alone. “But now that she is... I don’t get why she’s not happy.”

“From what she said, I’m not sure she knows whether her boyfriend will be pleased about it or not,” said Nico as he climbed into bed beside his girlfriend.

“Well, that’s crazy!” declared Dani. “Augusto loves Jeanette like nobody else, and a baby would just seal their happiness. It’s what they both want, I’m sure of it.”

Nico didn’t answer that, he wasn’t sure how. He couldn’t really offer an opinion on Jeanette or Augusto’s state of mind or opinions on their own futures, be that with or without children. He was only just now starting to get to know Dani’s best friend. The best friend’s lover, he had never met. Besides, this was probably a dangerous topic of conversation for him and Dani to be getting into right now, and Nico knew it.

There were landmines scattered all over when a man got talking to a woman he cared for about the future. Say the wrong thing, get your foot blown off, or worse. He and Dani really hadn’t mentioned anything as serious as marriage or kids yet. Nico made it clear that he cared for Ray Jay and Lindsay, and they seemed to have accepted him into their family, in some undefined, friend-type role. It was working, all of it, his moving in, their odd family unit. That could all get blown to hell if the wrong thing got said in the next few minutes, and Nico knew it. He wondered if Dani realised at all.

“I just don’t understand,” she said, shaking her head.

“I’m sure it’ll all work out,” he replied, shifting closer, planting a kiss on her bare shoulder. “You can’t fix this, Dani. It’s Jeanette’s decision what she does about the baby and about Augusto. All you can do is be there if she needs to talk. Ultimately, all the big choices come down to her.”

“I know,” she sighed heavily and Nico tried not to smile.

They called him ‘fixer’, but Dani deserved the title equally as much. She so loved to mend any breakages that occurred, from hearts to heads and everything in between. All she really wanted was for everybody to be happy and settled - the two of them, her kids, her best friend, the team - but unfortunately, it just wasn’t that simple to keep everything on an even keel all of the time. No one person could achieve such a thing, no matter how much they tried.

“Is it so wrong to want everything to work out good for all the people in my life?” she asked, curling up into his arms.

“No, it’s not wrong.” He smiled fondly, kissing her hair. “A little unrealistic, maybe, but not wrong,” he assured her.

“I guess I should be happy for small victories right now,” considered Dani. “I did good work with Rhino. I’m pretty sure he’ll be just fine, lessen the stress in his life, get some of that dangerous weight off in a safe and reasonable way,” she smiled to herself.

“You do good work, Dr Santino,” Nico promised her. “Nobody could ever doubt that.”

“Why, thank you, Mr Careles,” she smiled, tipping her head back to look up at him. “I only wish everybody was such an easy fix.”

The look he gave her was just this side of annoyed, but mostly fond and sweet. Nico loved her, Dani knew that, and even when she repeated herself or wished for the most ridiculous things, his affection for her didn’t change. It was childish to hope for a happy ending in every quarter, she knew that, but she could never quite give up.

“I know, I know!” she sighed heavily then. “Jeanette has to make her own decisions.”

“She does,” Nico agreed with what Dani already knew to be true. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t have an opinion or that I can’t hear it,” he considered, looking down into her eyes. “You think she’ll keep the baby?”

“Yes, I do,” Dani said immediately. “Jeanette’s not... I don’t think she could just get rid of a kid like it was nothing,” she shook her head, before lying it down on the pillow next to Nico’s own and shifting her body to get comfortable again. “I guess she could do this alone if the worst happened, but I honestly think ‘Gusto would be thrilled to know he was going to be a father.”

Nico listened to all that she had to say on the subject but gave no opinion of his own. He didn’t know the people in question, he couldn’t really agree or disagree with a woman who knew one very well and the other well enough. Honestly, the thoughts racing around Nico’s head right now, fighting for dominance in his brain, were all to do with his own relationship with Dani. They hadn’t talked about kids or marriage. He was here for the children Dani already had, for Ray Jay and Lindsay who were mostly raised before he ever came into their lives. A baby was a whole other ballgame, a child that would be his own. The idea might’ve appealed years ago but a baby wasn’t something Nico wanted in his life now. That ship had sailed, and he was happy with the way things were. Of course, asking Dani her opinion on the topic would be the most sensible idea. Nico couldn’t explain why he didn’t just ask, unless he admitted to out-and-out fear, something he wasn’t entirely used to having to do.

There was the subject of marriage to consider too. That was something Nico wasn’t so very opposed to. He was married once before and it had been an unmitigated disaster. Dani could say the same in a way, he supposed. Sure, she got two great kids out of her marriage, but it had ended very badly. He wondered if she would want to dive into matrimony again so soon, or at all actually. That same unfamiliar fear raised its ugly head the moment he considered approaching the topic.

“Hey, you okay?” she asked eventually, making Nico realise how easily he had zoned out - that almost never happened to him.

“I’m fine,” he promised, smiling like he meant it when she leaned in to kiss his lips.

Nico wasn’t lying. He was happy here, happy with Dani and her kids in the home they had welcomed him into. What came next, well, that was a bridge to cross when they came to it. In the meantime, he was going to enjoy what he had. Of all people, Nico knew how easily happiness could slip away. He wasn’t about to let that happen here.

* * *

“So, T.K., how are things going with the team?” asked Dani at her next session with her favourite patient.

Of course she knew she shouldn’t have favourites exactly, but it was so hard not to care that much more for Terrence King. When she looked at him, Dani saw a lost little boy just wishing his Mom was still around for him. Though she would like to say she wasn’t old enough, not by a long shot, Dani sometimes felt like the mother-figure in T.K.’s life, and couldn’t seem to find it within herself to mind either.

“Things are... Yeah, they’re okay, I guess,” he said eventually, though he didn’t look so sure. “My time is off, y’know, how fast I’m running and all? It’s not so good.”

“Well, doesn’t everybody have off days?” asked Dani, sure she must be right.

“Kinda havin’ an off week, Dr D,” he admitted. “An off month even,” he said awkwardly, one hand rubbing the back of his head and neck. “I just, my focus is a little off. The sleeping thing, its all a little up-and-down still.”

Dani frowned at that. Sleep issues had been coming up in their sessions, in either a major or minor way, ever since the shooting. It had been months now, and she was sure T.K. was making progress. They had got past the better part of his guilt and his fear about the shooter that was off the streets already. Dani thought she was helping her patient to feel safe, secure, and comfortable in his own mind. She was now starting to doubt herself suddenly.

“Explain to me what you mean by the sleeping thing being up-and-down,” she gently prodded. “How often are you experiencing sleepless nights?”

“I dunno, doc. Sometimes,” he shrugged. “Some nights, I sleep, some nights, not so much. Others, I sleep but I wish I didn’t.”

His eyes met hers at the end of his explanation and Dani read the real answer in his gaze. He was afraid to sleep sometimes, like a child that imagined monsters in the closet. T.K. was having nightmares.

“You want to tell me about the dreams, T.K.?” she asked kindly. “The ones that make you wish you hadn’t slept?”

He looked thoughtful and a little defensive. As much as he trusted Dr Santino and would often tell her things he would never share with anybody else, this was different. It was tough because it was personal, not just to him but to Dani too. The whole shooting incident that had started this affected her as much as it affected T.K. Her boyfriend, the man she loved, had taken a bullet in T.K.’s name. That was a debt he could never repay, but he tried all the time to push away the guilt he felt about it, since there was no way to get around it.

For a while, he thought he was okay. Terrence King told himself he did not do fear and he had no reason to. The guy that took a shot at him had been caught by the cops. Nico was all but healed, everybody was happy. T.K. felt even better after his talk with Lindsay over his worries of feeling out of the loop. He had panicked about the team going on without him. When he took time out with stress and grief, he worried they wouldn’t miss him, wouldn’t need him, and perhaps worse than that, just wouldn’t want him around. He had gotten over himself on that score, but the nightmares, they were still ever present.

“Er, it’s just... It’s not really anything I can’t handle, Doc,” he lied then, rubbing a hand over his face. “Seriously, I got it covered.”

Dani didn’t believe him, not for a second, but she knew from experience that pushing Terrence too hard just made him clam up rather than admit his problems. She gave it one more shot, treading carefully as she did so.

“If you think you’re coping okay, then that’s good,” she said gently. “I know you must remember the tips I gave you on stress control and insomnia techniques” she reminded him. “But if there’s anything specific you want to tell me, or you want me to repeat any of my advice from before, you know that’s okay, right?”

“Sure thing, Dr D,” he smiled, though she wasn’t so sure it was a genuinely happy look somehow.

* * *

“You’re all quiet and growly today,” said Jeanette looking across from the passenger seat at her best friend. “Actually, your man was in a similar mood over breakfast. It’s not me, is it?” she asked worriedly.

“What?” Dani gasped at the question, glancing from the road to her friend and back. “Oh, no, J. It’s definitely not you, I promise,” she told her definitely. “Honestly, Nico is just stressed with work stuff and I am never in a good mood when I have to come see my friendly IRS representative,” she sighed. “Things are just rough right now, but it is definitely not your fault. Actually, having you around actually helps.

“Really?” Jeanette actually laughed out loud at that remark. “Having a crazy hormonal pregnant woman around the house is helping?”

“No,” Dani rolled her eyes. “Having my best friend in the whole world around the house is what’s helping,” she explained in a tone that suggested Jeanette already knew that, or if she didn’t, she certainly should.

It was true though. Whilst Dani, Nico, and the kids could muddle through on their own, because they had each other and that was very cool, Jeanette was acting like a good distraction and a buffer of sorts that really helped matters. It was harder to have arguments and bad feeling in the house when guests were present, even if it wouldn’t bother Jeanette at all to be caught up in family squabbles or whatever. She was always there with a joke, a quip, a glass of wine for a stressed out Dani, a hug for a moping Lindsay or Ray Jay. She and Nico even seemed to have smoothed things over somewhat since their spat before. Jeanette being pregnant sure did make a difference, whether that was right or not.

“So, did you think any more about letting Augusto know about the baby?” she asked, taking the next turn that would put them on the right road for the mall.

She would drop Jeanette off for some shopping, and then head off to her IRS appointment, picking her best friend up on the way back to go home in time for dinner. Nico was cooking. All in all, the day wasn’t so bad, apart from the IRS. Dani was trying to think around that spot of badness, but it didn’t come easy at all.

“I don’t know, Dan.” Jeanette signed, leaning back in the passenger seat, her hands going unconsciously to her belly that so far showed no real sign of her pregnancy. “Part of me thinks, yeah, tell the guy, let him get excited, let him offer to marry me.” She giggled like a kid. “The other part? Oh, I just think he’ll freak out and run like the wind.”

“No way!” insisted Dani with real enthusiasm. “Jeanette, ‘Gusto loves you, there’s no way he would dump you, especially not now.”

Jeanette didn’t feel so convinced and decided a subject change was in order. Her relationship was too confusing right now. Dani’s was just easier to talk about.

“What about you?” she said casually, picking at her flaking French manicure.

“What about me? I’m not pregnant!” Dani laughed at the very idea.

“No, but what about getting married again?” her friend asked seriously. “I mean, you and Mr Fixer Man seem serious. Seriously happy actually. He’s moved in, the kids like him well enough...”

“J, we haven’t... I mean, not that I definitely wouldn’t...” she started to ramble, hating that she was doing so immediately she realised the fact. “It’s not something Nico and I have discussed,” she said eventually, glad to finally arrive at the mall to drop off Jeanette.

Her friend seemed to at least have enough tact not to say anymore on the topic of marriage. Jeanette had to know Dani wasn’t entirely comfortable, even though it wasn’t her fault. There was so much serious in all of their lives. Dani wasn’t sure that marriage was a good idea right now, not for her and Nico. It would just add so much stress and pressure to what was a really good relationship. Some things were best left alone.

Jeanette got out of the car and thanked Dani for the ride. She leaned in through the open passenger window to talk some more.

“Sorry if I put my foot into things, Dan,” she said sincerely. “This whole pregnancy thing is...” she waved her hand in some vague gesture that didn’t really mean anything, yet Dani seemed to understand.

“It’s fine,” her best friend assured her. “Now go, shop. I’ll be back in a couple of hours.”

“Good luck with the tax man!” Jeanette called cheerily, waving her friend goodbye for now.

Dani was frowning again before she was barely a few feet from the mall. She was so not looking forward to this meeting, not one little bit.


	18. Chapter 18

Dani Santino looked like a woman possessed when she arrived home from the IRS office. She ought to be happy, in a way, in a lot of ways actually and she knew that. Somewhere underneath the rage it was very clear to her how grateful she really ought to be for the unexpected assistance, but for now it was being drowned out by anger. She had made it plain, Dani knew for a fact that she had made it crystal clear, that she liked to handle her own problems in her own way. Sure, it was nice to have support from her partner, from her friends and her kids too, but there were just some things Dani needed to figure out on her own. The IRS was one of those things. It was nobody’s business but hers and Ray’s. Her ex was less than helpful and so Dani had been dealing with it solo. Now it had been dealt with for her, and she was not amused.

“Nico!” she yelled as she came through the front door, slamming it in her wake. “Nico, I need to talk to you!” she continued as she stormed down the hallway.

Silence greeted the doctor as she headed for the kitchen. A note pinned to the fridge let her know her other half had to go out on an errand. The kids were at school and Jeanette had sensibly opted to stay at the mall a while until Dani and Nico finished their ‘discussion’ over the IRS situation. It would’ve been the perfect time to figure things out, and now Dani found Nico wasn’t even here! It made her all the more mad.

Throwing her purse on the counter, Dani pulled out her cell and dialled. She wanted to scream when it went straight to Nico’s voicemail. Taking a deep breath, she left a message:

“Nico, it’s Dani. Could you please call me just as soon as you get this, honey? Or better yet, maybe you could get your butt home as soon as? Okay then, bye-bye.”

The over-the-top sugary sweetness was just a reaction to how mad she was. If she yelled on his cell, he’d be ready for a fight and right now Dani would prefer to catch him off-guard. After all, that was what had happened to her this morning. She had walked into the IRS office with all her papers and reasonable arguments, then been completely struck down when the man told her that the tax debt had been paid.

Dani couldn’t understand how such an amount had miraculously been paid off. It sure wouldn’t have been Ray that did such a thing, she knew that. Lo and behold, the records had been checked, and Dani’s blood had started to boil up in her veins when she heard the name of her benefactor; Nico Careles. 

They were supposed to be partners, equal in their relationship. Nico had asked Dani if she needed assistance with the IRS and she had told him no, she did not. It was sweet of him to offer, but Dani knew for sure she made it very clear she didn’t want him interfering. He must’ve used some of his mysterious contacts or secrets tricks because when the guy at the IRS showed Dani the evidence, the amount owed had decreased before it was even paid off. She growled just thinking about it. Nothing she could do now except wait for Nico to get home and then have it out with him. Until then, Dani doubted she would be calming down at all!

* * *

Nico got back into his car and checked his voicemail. One from Dani made him smile, at least until he played it. She sounded wrong and he knew it. Sure, she was saying perfectly reasonable things, but the tone of her voice was off. Nico winced as the message ended, knowing that just as soon as he got home he was headed into a fight. Checking his watch he knew it was better they got this over with before the kids came home from school so he put the car in gear and took the turning towards home immediately.

Maybe he had over-stepped the mark. He had originally just intended to help decrease the tax bill Dani was facing by any means necessary, and when his sources didn’t seem able to do much, he decided just to pay off the whole amount and be done. It was supposed to be a pleasant surprise. Even though Dani told him she didn’t need the help, Nico couldn’t help but want to give it. Now it seemed maybe on this one occasion he had made the wrong call.

Pulling the car onto the drive, Nico made himself battle-ready. Dani was a formidable woman when she hit full-Santino mode, and he had a feeling she would be right there when she saw him walk in. There would be no calming down between her appointment and now, there hadn’t really been the time, and besides, it would all kick off again when she had the chance to let rip at him.

Taking a deep breath, Nico got out of the car and headed for he front door, letting himself in cautiously. He looked up the stairs and into the living room, wondering when Dani would appear from. Suddenly she came storming through from the kitchen.

“Hey! If it isn’t Mr Big Shot!” she said, all sarcasm and a sneer. “Isn’t that what you wanna be called now? I mean, swanning in, paying off debts behind my back, that’s pretty big shotty, don’t you think?” she asked crossly, folding her arms across her chest.

“Dani,” Nico sighed, “Come on, you know I wasn’t trying to-”

“To what, Nico?” she asked him. “You weren’t trying to undermine me? Lie to me? Go behind my back and do something I specifically told you I did not want you to do?”

Her attitude might be justified in its way, but at the same time, it was making Nico feel equally as mad as Dani was. He had done a nice thing, something that ought to make her happy, and yet she was ripping into him for simply the way he had done it.

“I’m so sorry for trying to help you, Dani!” he yelled back at her. “I know how awful it must be for you to have to admit that you need anybody to care!”

“Oh, do not start that with me!” she countered, pointing an angry finger into his chest. “You know I love that you care, I couldn’t love that more, but we talked about this, Nico!” she reminded him. “We talked about what I need you to help with and what I don’t. This was my debt, my problem-”

“That your ex-husband caused,” he remind her crossly. “Dani, this wasn’t your problem, it was his, and he was never going to deal with it.”

“That doesn’t mean you get to swoop in and take over,” she shook her head. “I’m not a damsel that needs saving, and I can cope on my own!”

“Then why am I here, Dani?” he asked then, all the fight seemingly draining out of him.

Dani opened her mouth to answer and felt the same drain come over her too. The answer to his question was obvious enough. Nico was here because she loved him and because he said he loved her. Because they wanted to be together, share their lives, share everything. She wanted to say all this, but it would make her a hypocrite if she tried. They were supposed to be there for each other when they needed it, and she had needed it, however much she wished she could deny it.

“Nico...” she began, not really knowing where to take it from there.

He stared down at her, still waiting for an answer, still seriously needing to know what his role was here if it wasn’t to help her and the kids. He wasn’t Ray Jay and Lindsay’s father. He wasn’t supposed to contribute too much money. He could barely get along with Jeanette as it was. His question was legitimate and needed a reply - why was he here? It seemed he wasn’t going to get an answer when there was a knock at the back door.

“I, er... I have a client.”

Nico nodded that he understood and took off up the stairs out of the way. Dani watched him go and felt tears prick at her eyes. Now wasn’t the moment to cry, she absolutely didn’t have time for that. Other people needed her, a kid that was so nervous about public speaking he was stammering and blacking out during his own spelling bee performance. Dani shook her head and started walking towards her office. She had work to do, everything else would have to wait until later.

* * *

There was an eerie silence when Jeanette arrived home. She got this feeling of dread even as she paid the cab driver and walked slowly up the drive way to the front door. They could’ve still been fighting then, or better yet, making up, but Jeanette had a feeling it wasn’t going to be as simple as that.

Silence wasn’t good, she knew that much. A part of her wanted to just rush upstairs and hide until it was over, but that would make her a bad friend, and she wouldn’t ever be that. Dani was her best girl, always had been, and if she needed support right now than that was what Jeanette would give. She got a surprise when she dumped her bags in the living room and wandered through to the kitchen to find Nico sat at the counter with a glass in his hand. Jeanette had felt sure it was Dani she would find in this position.

“Hey,” she greeted him with a half a smile. “Things didn’t go so well, huh?”

“Dani told you,” he replied, barely looking up.

It was a statement, not a question. Of course Dani had told Jeanette what happened, and no doubt the blonde had helped tear him to shreds long before the fight ensued back here at home. Nico wasn’t about to take this out on Jeanette, however much he might be tempted. He got a real surprise when she pulled up the nearest stool and sat down by him, putting a seemingly sympathetic hand on his arm.

“For what it’s worth, I think she made the wrong call on this one.” She shrugged, as Nico looked up and met her gaze. “Seriously? A guy paid off the IRS for me? I’d be all over him!” she declared, causing a smirk that Nico just couldn’t help. “But our Dan, she’s... she’s the independent woman type. She’s not gonna take that well. You had to know that.”

“I did,” he sighed, sipping his whiskey. “I just thought maybe this time, she’d let it slide. It’s not as if I’m trying to take over her life or make her feel like she can’t cope,” he explained, glancing towards the door behind which Dani was holding her latest therapy session. “We’re supposed to be partners.”

“I know,” Jeanette agreed, nodding her head in understanding. “But Dani is... Well, she’s always kinda wanted to go it alone, and after what Ray did to her? She can’t depend too much on anybody else, y’know?”

Nico did understand, of course he did. Sat here alone with a drink and all the time to think about it, he understood completely where Dani was coming from in her anger. He had gone behind her back, to do something kind and helpful, that was true, but it was still without her consent. In fact, it was something she had specifically asked him not to meddle in.

“They call me a fixer,” he said sadly. “Apparently some things aren’t as easy to fix. You’d think at my age I would know that.”

“Pah! Age, schmage.” Jeanette rolled her eyes. “You think I’m any smarter for being older? Not a chance. Finally pregnant and a million miles away from my boyfriend who I’m too afraid to tell - not smart,” she declared, pointing to herself.

Nico couldn’t help but wonder what that was all about, but he didn’t feel comfortable in asking. From what Dani said, Jeanette and Augusto were completely in love and she had always wanted children. It made no sense for the couple to be torn apart, by a pregnancy or otherwise, but that was none of his business.

Finishing his drink, he leant back on his stool a little, considering just getting up and leaving before Dani’s client went home and they had to face each other again. A little more cooling off time might be helpful in this situation, though somehow Nico wondered if it would really make a difference for today. He still had his apartment, he could go there, or check into a hotel for the night...

“Is this what I think it is?” said Jeanette suddenly.

Nico looked up to realise what she was now holding in her hands and studying so hard.

“If you think it’s my grandmother’s engagement ring, then yes,” he said softly. “But Jeanette, you can’t-”

“You were going to propose? To Dani? To our Dani?” she asked, all wide eyes and shock before he could finish asking her to be quiet about it. 

“No,” Nico confirmed, reaching to take the diamond solitaire from her hand. “I wasn’t planning on proposing, not today, maybe not for a long time,” he assured her, taking a look at the ring himself and then shoving it into his pocket. “I just wanted to get it out of the safety deposit box, just in case,” he admitted.

“Wow,” Jeanette gasped, looking genuinely bowled over.

Anyone would think Nico just asked her to be his bride! The truth was, he really hadn’t been considering asking Dani to marry him today or even this week or month. He had been at the bank, moving some funds around after the whole paying off the IRS thing, and the thought just occurred to him that the ring was right there in the safe. Before he knew it, Nico was accessing the box and putting the diamond into his pocket to bring home.

After his fight with Dani, he felt like such a fool. Jeanette was right, he should’ve known how his girlfriend would react when he went ahead and did something she had expressly asked him not to do. It was hard to see the thoughtful and kind aspects of a surprise when the shock and betrayal was busy punching you in the face. Nico winced at the thought and got up to leave.

“I’ll talk to her for you,” said Jeanette as he got to the kitchen door - he looked back at her with no small amount of surprise on his often expressionless face. “I know you and me didn’t exactly hit it off at first but... but it’s obvious how much you love Dani, and I’m not letting the two of you just fall apart.”

Nico found a small smile for her, and nodded in thanks before he left. Jeanette looked from his exit to the door behind which her best friend sat, doing her wonderful job that she did so well. Seemingly out of nowhere, Onyx appeared and leapt into her lap. Jeanette jumped a little with the surprise but then let the cat settle on her knees as she stroked him.

“Y’know, if only Dani were as good at figuring out her own life stuff as she was at fixing everybody else’s, there would be a lot less drama in this house!” she told the cat with a sigh.

Onyx didn’t say a word.


	19. Chapter 19

“Hey,” said Dani as she emerged from her office into the kitchen and found Jeanette sitting at the counter. “Hey!” she repeated more severely as she observed the tumbler sat before her friend with the dregs of a whiskey shot in the bottom.

“Uh-uh, not for the pregnant lady!” said Jeanette quickly, hands raised in mock surrender. “Your guy was pretty upset. I think he was trying to sink the heart ache in a double of ol’ Johnny Walker’s finest,” she said, picking up the glass and shaking it in Dani’s face.

She didn’t know what to say to that. Nico turned to whiskey when he had nowhere else to go, same as she did with a glass of wine. It was supposed to help, even though they both knew it did little good. They were adults for God’s sake, they ought to be able to talk things through and just deal, instead of yelling and slamming doors like a pair of kids. Dani knew Nico was only trying to help her out, that he meant well. He wanted to take some of the stress out of her life because he loved her. It was no more or less than she would want to do for him, and she knew it. When she thought about it rationally, of course she knew.

“Where is he?” she asked Jeanette, who shrugged her shoulders.

“Upstairs somewhere. I’m pretty sure he didn’t want my company, so I let him be.”

Dani nodded slowly, considering her options. A part of her thought she should go up there and apologise for the way she reacted. Immediately another voice argued with that, saying that he was the one who should be sorry for going behind her back. She was justified in being mad when he went ahead and did something she specifically asked him not to do. It was all such a mess now.

“Oh, J,” she sighed, sitting down on the next stool over and putting her face in her hands. “Why’s it always gotta be so messed up?” she asked pointlessly.

“Because life would be all kinds of boring if things ran smooth,” she guessed, putting a hand to Dani’s shoulder. “C’mon, Dan, it’ll be okay. You guys are in love. That over-rules all the other crap, right?”

Dani smiled at the simplicity of the statement. It ought to be true. Just like the old cliché, love ought to conquer all, but sometimes it just didn’t work out. She had loved Ray, utterly and completely, but he cheated on her and it had to be over. She thought she loved Matt at one time, but that had been a disaster just waiting to happen. Now here was Nico, and Dani started to let herself believe she found the right guy this time, the one for the long haul. It was like having the rug pulled out from under her feet when she realised he had gone behind her back, even if it was to do a good thing, a kind and thoughtful thing.

“He was trying to help,” she said out-loud. “I know he was, of course, I know, but...”

“But he did it all behind your back,” Jeanette finished for her, getting her full attention off that spot in space she had been staring into before. “And your brain flashed up the red neon sign that said he was a liar and you oughta run screaming. Honey, Nico isn’t Ray. For one thing, he’s a lot better looking,” she said, in a scandalously low voice that made Dani want to laugh in spite of herself. “Seriously though? I don’t think he would ever do anything he thought’d hurt you. He looked as stressed out by this whole thing as you do right now,” she explained. “I swear, you two have to be the two stressiest people I ever met, even on a good day,” she sighed, hopping down off her stool and feeling a slight twinge.

Dani wasn’t paying attention to the pain Jeanette might be in as her mind spun through a hundred different causes of stress in her life. There really had been a lot lately, and Nico had a list equally as long. He was barely over his injuries from the shooting yet, and it was then she had another thought that disturbed her. Of course Nico was stressed. The shooter was up in court any day now and he would have to give evidence. True enough that didn’t excuse his behaviour entirely. Doing something Dani had expressly asked him not to and expecting her to be grateful, that was pretty stupid. At the same time, it made sense. Nico wanted to help her, make her feel better, because then maybe that would make him feel better. He didn’t like to admit to any kind of weakness, but he was a human being when all was said and done. Of course he would be concerned about the upcoming trial. He always said he was fine, about everything, but nobody could go through the trauma he had and not be at least a little affected. On top  
of all this, Dani had managed to make him feel pretty useless in her life. She felt bad.

“I’m such an idiot,” she muttered. “Jeanette, how can...?”

Dani stopped talking as she looked up, refocusing her eyes on her best friend. Jeanette had got up from her stool and gone over to the kitchen sink. Dani thought nothing of it at first, in fact she barely noticed she had moved. Now she was sure something was wrong.

“J?” she checked as she hopped down from her own stool and rushed to her side. “What’s going on?”

“I’m fine,” her friend insisted, even as she started to double over and breathe unevenly. “I don’t know, I just... Argh!”

That was definitely pain she was feeling and when her arm grabbed her own stomach, Dani knew things were bad. The baby, it had to be the baby.

“Oh my God!” she gasped, torn between helping Jeanette to stand and running for help.

Eventually she helped her sit down on the floor, her back braced against the kitchen units before bolting the bottom of the stairs.

“Nico, call an ambulance!” she screamed up at him.

Whatever argument they’d been having before just didn’t matter now. Nico came running immediately, seeing the shock and panic in Dani’s eyes as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

“It’s Jeanette,” his girlfriend told him. “I think it’s the baby.”

* * *

Dani fell an involuntary shudder run through her body as she sat in the hospital waiting room. Of all the places in the world to be, this was the one she hated most. Last time she had been waiting around in a room like this it was to find out if Nico would live or die. Thankfully he had been okay, his injuries were now healed and apart from a couple of scars she knew so well, he was just as he had been before the shooting, no long-term harm done. Now as she looked across at her guy pacing in the open space, she felt so stupid. What had their fight today really been about? He tried to do a nice thing for her, and yeah, it was a thing she hadn’t really wanted, that she had asked him not to get involved in, but was it so bad? It wasn’t life and death. It wasn’t the terrible betrayal it might’ve been. Jeanette was right, she was transferring. She was taking Nico’s kind surprise in the same vein as the type of lies Ray used to tell, about money, about women.

Dani put her face in her hands and fought back further tears. She felt so dumb, and she was so incredibly worried about Jeanette. She hadn’t been expecting to hear that her best friend was pregnant, and maybe J wasn’t the obviously motherly type, but it might just break the poor woman to realise she had lost her child. Dani couldn’t even imagine what that would do to her.

A thought crossed Dani’s mind unbidden then. She started doing the math in her head, pretty simple math really when she only needed to count to four, but then she realised she had got to five or six before any evidence showed up. Maybe she was getting it wrong, but honestly, she really was starting to think...

“Hey,” said Nico then, and when Dani looked up he was right there, crouched in front of her on the floor. “She’s gonna be okay. They have good doctors here, I remember,” he smiled slightly, trying to keep it light, make it better.

Dani couldn’t speak. She could barely swallow right now, just not knowing what to say. Jeanette’s baby, Nico’s injuries from the shooting, the fight today, a potential third child for Dani, it all swirled up into a tornado inside her mind and she fought to breathe through it. Letting her head fall forward onto his shoulder, Dani was glad of his arms around her and his soothing tones telling her it was all going to be okay.

He couldn’t guarantee Jeanette wouldn’t lose her baby but he did know he and Dani could be there for her no matter what. He also knew that he and his girlfriend could patch up the mess they’d made of their relationship today, if only they tried. Their love ought to be stronger than one lousy fight, he was pretty sure on that.

“I love you,” Dani whispered against his shoulder. “That’s why I need you here, why I want you with me, always. I love you and that ought to be the most important thing.”

“It is,” he promised her. “And I love you, Dani, you know that,” he swore, moving away enough that he could see her face.

The couple shared a brief smile, even as tears came to Dani’s eyes. She had a hundred things she needed to say right now and yet none of them would come. There wasn’t time anyway. Just as soon as she even considered opening her mouth, the doors opened and Jeanette appeared in a wheelchair, pushed by a smiling male nurse.

“Hey, guys,” the blonde grinned. “Sorry I freaked you out like that, but everything’s fine,” she admitted, holding out a picture to Dani.

She took it in her hand and tipped it so Nico could see too. A sonogram of a tiny baby looked back at them, and finally Dani’s tears spilled over, running down her cheeks unchecked.

“Congratulations, Jeanette,” Nico told her, even as he hugged Dani to him and she cried all over his jacket.

He had no idea what she was thinking, that this could very soon be them, and that the very thought panicked Dani Santino beyond belief.

* * *

“So, Jeanette is okay?” Lindsay checked with her mother.

“She’ll be just fine, sweetheart. The baby too,” Dani assured her with a smile. “It was scary for a minute there, but in the end, nothing to worry about. She just needs her rest right now.”

“That’s cool,” agreed Ray Jay.

They were good kids and they cared a lot about their ‘Aunt J’. Dani was glad to see it, even if her mind was a little distracted still. Nico’s arm was around her as they snuggled up on the couch, saying goodnight to the kids who headed upstairs to finish off homework and ultimately go to bed. Left alone, the adults had only each other to focus on, and Nico couldn’t help but comment on how quiet his girlfriend had been since the hospital.

“You’re thoughtful,” he said, kissing the top of her head.

“I am,” she agreed, shifting to look up at him them. “The whole babies thing, I just... It was such a long time ago for me,” she noticed, glancing towards the door through which her teenagers had lately passed. “Do you ever regret not having children, Nico?” she asked him then

The fixer looked as thoughtful as Dani had been acting this whole time. He knew he had to give her the whole truth, like always, Nico just wasn’t entirely sure how she would take it. This was a conversation they never had before. They hadn’t even discussed the possibility of marriage, nevermind children. Now was apparently the time for said discussion, and Nico knew it could be a mine field. One false move and it was easy to get your foot blown off!

“When I was younger, before Gabrielle...” he said eventually.

“With your wife?” Dani asked curiously.

“Yes.” He smiled slightly at the memories. “In the beginning, when things were good, we talked about it, but... Well, it wasn’t meant to be,” he sighed, pulling Dani closer. “With Gabrielle, I had Juliette to fill the void in a way, but now... I don’t know, I think it’s a little late to start thinking about babies. How about you?” 

If Dani didn’t know better she would think he sounded nervous. The truth was, she had her kids and she was happy with the size of her family as it currently stood. The diapers and late-night feeds were long over, the teenage years weren’t going so very badly. She couldn’t imagine starting all over again.

“I’m happy,” she told Nico eventually. “Happy just as we are,” she smiled

He leaned down to kiss her lips, so relieved they had the same opinion on where their future was headed right now.

“I’m so sorry about earlier today,” he repeated words he had already told her more than once since their fight.

“Hey, it’s okay,” she assured him, putting a hand to his cheek. “I’m sorry too, I over-reacted. We both should’ve acted differently, but it’s done now. We’ll learn from our mistakes.”

“We will,” he agreed, leaning into her touch as they shared another tender kiss.

Before long, they were headed for the stairs, hand in hand, happy as teens in love, or so it would seem to anyone who might’ve seen them. The trouble was that inside Dani’s head her mind was still racing. She had no wish to be a mother again, she was honest enough about that, but what if it was too late? What if she was already carrying Nico’s child? What on Earth would they do then?


	20. Chapter 20

“I’m definitely better off now Augusto knows about the baby,” said Jeanette as she sat on the bed watching Dani get ready to go out. “Honestly? Not even sure what I was worried about now. The guy is thrilled.”

“Well, what else would he be?” her best friend shrugged. “He loves you, and he’s going to love your baby too.”

There was something in the way she said it, and the fact she wasn’t really smiling when she did so that made Jeanette wonder. She knew her BFF was happy for her and ‘Gusto, so she had to think maybe it was jealousy causing Dani to be less than enthusiastic right now.

“You gotta get to work, Santino,” she said, getting up to stand by Dani in front of the full-length mirror. “Y’know I always had this dream of you and me being pregnant together? Now it could actually happen,” she grinned.

Dani’s hands stilled in her hair and she winced a little. She was going to keep her suspicions to herself until she was sure, but now J had brought up the subject and it was clear it would be impossible to avoid admitting everything.

“The truth is, Jeanette,” she whispered. “Well, we might already be pregnant together.”

“Noooo! That’s fantastic!” her friend enthused. “Isn’t that fantastic?”

“I don’t think so.” Dani shook her head sadly as she turned to face her. “I’m not... I’m just done with having kids, at least I thought I was. I love Ray Jay and Lindsay more than anything in the world, but they’re grown and this is mine and Nico’s time to be just us. I kinda wasn’t planning on bringing a baby into this situation, and he wasn’t either.”

“So, he knows that you might be?” Jeanette checked, realising her mistake when Dani’s eyes dipped to the floor.

“I couldn’t tell him. I can’t, not now,” she insisted. “I’m not even certain that I am, and with everything going on... Hell, I have on this suit to go to court with the man I love so the asshole that shot him goes to jail! With everything all crazy at the Hawks right now, and the kids only just settled again, I can’t throw another barrel of stress into the middle of it all.”

Jeanette sympathised, she really did. She couldn’t imagine not wanting her baby, but she could also see why Dani might not want to go down that path again. If she and Nico were happier sans new kid, that was fine, but it might just be too late if Dani actually was pregnant. Nobody was going to know for sure until a test was taken. Jeanette moved to the drawer and then came back with just the thing they needed in her hand.

“Why would you...?” asked Dani, taking the box into her hand.

“I bought like six when I thought maybe I was and I never used them all,” she shrugged. “After the first three came back positive, it seemed dumb to keep on going.”

Dani nodded along with the kind of bizarre explanation that only Jeannette could give. It really didn’t matter where the test had come from or why, the fact was it was here in her hand, proving that within minutes she could know the truth about her situation. All that stress she had been feeling lately could so easily have caused a delay in her period. At the same time, there was a slim chance she was in fact pregnant with Nico’s child.

Downstairs, the man in question had no idea what was going on with his girlfriend right now. His mind was very much focused on attending court today and seeing justice done. There was nothing to fear, he knew that, and he felt just fine about looking the scum in the eye that had taken a shot at T.K. and hit him instead. The problem was more keeping faith in the court and their systems. If that didn’t happen, it might be tricky to dispense his own kind of justice afterwards. Not impossible, but tricky.

“Hey, stop thinking so hard, you’ll hurt yourself,” said Angela when she caught him staring at nothing in particular on the far wall.

“Sorry,” he apologised with a smile he couldn’t help. “Y’know, you really didn’t have to take time out of your day to be here for all this,” he told her, watching as she bustled around the kitchen, putting on a pot of coffee and such.

“Hey, you’re living with my daughter and my grandkids, that makes you family,” Angela told him definitely. “No family of mine is going to a courtroom without proper support.”

“Thank you, Angela,” said Nico with a genuine smile. “I am honoured to be considered part of the clan.”

“So you should be,” she countered with a wicked look and a wink. “Now, you need something stronger than coffee before we head out? ‘Cause I could sure use a little help here,” she told him, holding out her hand that she was clearly shaking herself rather than any kind of nerves causing it.

“It’s a little early for me,” he admitted, still too thoughtful to Angela’s mind.

Nico was a good guy, she knew that, and she meant what she said about welcoming him into her family. She had been around for dinner many times since he moved in. Nico had proved himself not just an excellent cook and a perfect host, but also a genuine partner to Dani and a great step-father type to the kids. Angela watched him slip effortlessly into the family, in spite of the fact he had told her he’d lived the single life for more years than he cared to count. She liked the guy, and if she had been a couple of decades younger, well, that was something that she decided not to bring up again, on account of the last time being the only occasion she thought she’d seen Nico come close to blushing.

“Y’know you mean the world to my daughter,” she said then. “Sure, she loved Ray, but you? This is different. She grew out of her puppy love with him and he was never really good enough for a girl like my Danielle,” she smiled. “You are.”

“Thank you, again,” Nico told her seriously. “I’m far from perfect, Angela, believe me, but I always try to be everything Dani and her kids need, and I always will.”

“I believe you,” she nodded. “So, when are you gonna marry her?”

Nico opened his mouth to give some kind of answer when Dani suddenly appeared, looking somewhat pale and shaky. Immediately he got up from his seat and went over to her, checking she was okay.

“Sure, yeah, I’m fine,” she promised with a smile that came as a relief to him. “I guess I’m just nervous about the whole court thing. Y’know reliving what happened to you?” she told Nico, her fingers gently tracing over his shoulder and chest where his wounds had been, where the scars still remained on his skin.

“Dani, it’ll be fine,” he promised her, meeting her eyes. “I promise, justice will be done, one way or the other.”

She nodded that she believed that, because deep down she did, and was glad enough to let him kiss her then, even though her mother was watching. It wasn’t really the court case that was bothering her, though honestly, she hadn’t lied about not wanting to relive the shooting all over again. The truth was she was thinking more about the test she had just taken, and the result she couldn’t bear to share right now.

* * *

It was a huge relief to step out of the court house into the fresh air. Of course, the bigger relief was knowing that the shooter was going to jail for a very long time for what he had tried to do, as well as for what he had actually done. He had intended to injure if not kill T.K., there was no doubt about that motive. Whilst what had happened to Nico was a kind of accident because he got in the cross fire, wielding the gun had been a deliberate act on the part of the shooter. Now he was being punished, and everyone could move forward. Dani hoped she could include T.K. in that ‘everyone’ but right now she wasn't so sure. She ducked out from under Nico’s arm when she saw the wide receiver exit the building, surrounded by more photographers and press than anybody else.

“Terrence!” she called for his attention and he soon broke away to come over to her.

“Dr D,” he smiled, though she wasn’t sure it was a genuine expression somehow.

It was hard to tell when he was wearing those dark glasses. He wore them a lot lately, Dani noted, way more than he used to. She had to fight to get him to take them off in their last session, and apart from when he was on the field, they seemed to be permanently stuck to his face of late. He told her it was part of his image and his rep, but Dani suspected there might be more to it than that. Now didn’t seem like the time to ask.

“Good news, huh?” she said cheerfully as she could. “The result we wanted, that’s for sure.”

“Yeah, good times.” T.K. bobbed his head. “Glad the asshole got what was coming to him.”

He wandered away then, almost as if he had forgotten they were ever having a conversation. Dani didn’t know what to think, and said as much to Nico when he appeared at her side.

“Something is wrong with him,” she said definitely. “I just can’t seem to get the old T.K. back after what happened.” She sighed, leaning back in her boyfriend’s embrace.

“These things change people, Dani. You know that,” he reminded her, kissing the top of head. “Maybe he can’t be the old Terrence anymore. Maybe he has to be a new version of himself.”

“Yeah, maybe,” she considered, watching T.K. as he climbed into his car and left the scene.

She should really be going too if she wanted to make her doctor's appointment. She had called them when the court went to recess, in the women’s bathroom of all places, and got herself an emergency appointment. Dani knew it wasn’t really fair, after all, being pregnant wasn’t exactly an emergency, but she just had to know the truth and it had to be now. The store-bought test said yes, but they could be wrong. Right now she was having an inner battle as to which result she would rather have, despite all she had said to Jeanette earlier.

“I know we should celebrate,” she said, turning in Nico’s arms to face him, “But I have an appointment...”

“That’s okay,” he assured her. “I have things to take care of too. We can celebrate later,” he promised as they shared a sweet kiss.

Dani lingered a moment before tearing herself away and heading towards her car to leave. Whatever happened at the doctor’s office, she had to believe that she and Nico were strong enough to get through it, that their love was enough to weather any storm. They had come this far, it had to be true.

* * *

Nico was not thrilled to have a representative from the league digging into the Hawks or Marshall Pittman’s business. By extension, they were looking into Nico himself, and that wasn’t entirely comfortable for him. He covered his tracks well when he did anything that others might consider questionable, but people like Vera Dade had a habit of uncovering just whatever it was they were after. Nico had no doubt it never hampered her progress that she was a good looking woman who knew how to make the most of what she had. Of course, in Nico’s case, it wasn’t going to get her anywhere.

Ms Dade had been set up with a computer and a password to access whatever she wanted, at least that was what Nico told her. He had hoped to keep her busy and quiet whilst he got his work done and got out. With luck, he intended to be at home celebrating the correct result in today’s court case, before Vera ever realised she had been duped.

“Or maybe not,” he said under his breath as the very woman he was thinking of appeared in his line of sight.

She came storming over to Nico’s car, pushing the door closed the moment he opened it.

“Something wrong, Ms Dade?” he checked.

“As if you don’t know,” she countered, putting herself between Nico and the car door so he couldn’t escape until she was done.

From a distance they probably looked a lot more friendly than they actually were. Dani certainly thought so when she pulled into the facility parking lot and glanced over to see her boyfriend practically pinning another woman to the side of his car. It couldn’t be what it looked like, she was sure of that, and yet this particular sight, coupled with the news she just received from the doctor, it was all too much for Dani to bear. She let her face fall into her hands, and she cried.


	21. Chapter 21

Dani didn’t notice she was being watched until a tap on the window caught her attention. She looked up through red-rimmed eyes to see Nico standing there, looking so worried at the sight of her tears. She honestly wasn’t sure how long she had been sitting here or what happened between her spotting Nico with the other woman and now. Dani knew she wasn’t going to find out just sat here staring.

“Hi,” she said shakily as she wound the window down.

“Hey,” he replied. “Dani, what happened?”

He looked so worried about her, and not guilty at all. She knew it was wrong to think for a moment that anything had been going on with her guy and the beautiful woman across the parking lot. She had to be crazy, but after the news she just got at the doctor’s office, Dani wasn’t exactly thinking straight or feeling especially good about herself.

“Get in,” she urged Nico, unlocking the passenger door and closing up her window.

She tried to clean up her face some and calm down. Dani had some explaining to do and it had to be now. She wasn’t sure how understanding Nico would be. She guessed very, since he usually was, but this affected the both of them. Plus she had kind of been keeping secrets the last couple of days, nothing that really mattered now, but she still wasn’t happy with herself for doing it.

“Dani, you’re starting to scare me,” admitted Nico as he sat beside her, waiting for an explanation that didn’t seem forthcoming.

Pushing her wasn’t fair when she was clearly so upset, but he needed to know what he was dealing with. If there was something he could fix, he wanted to do it, and sooner rather than later. If not, he at least wanted to offer any comfort that he possibly could.

“Is it Jeanette and the baby?” he asked. “Or one of the kids in trouble?”

“No, no, it’s nothing like that,” she promised him, her voice breaking just as soon as she attempted to speak. “I’m so sorry, Nico, I’m being pathetic...” she cried.

“Hey,” he pulled her closer across the gear shift and hugged her as best he could. “You may be a lot of things, Danielle Santino, but pathetic is never one of them,” he promised, kissing the top of her head.

Dani found a smile for that comment, but it was weak and watery at best. Swallowing hard, she found some composure and pulled out of Nico’s arms. She made herself face him and took a deep breath so she could explain herself.

“I, er... I went to see the doctor today,” she admitted. “Because there seemed to be a chance that... that we were having a baby.”

Nico wasn’t sure what the best thing was to say when that information was given to him. He and Dani had discussed children barely a week ago and absolutely agreed that they didn’t plan on having any together. Only one question came to mind.

“Is that why you asked me if I ever wanted kids?” he asked. “Because, Dani...”

“No,” she interrupted fast, shaking her head. “No, that wasn’t specifically why I brought it up. Honestly, it was only when we went to the hospital with Jeannette and her scare that I even did the math. I had no idea if I really was pregnant, not until this morning when I took a test,” she wavered a little but held herself together by a thread. “The test was positive,” she admitted, reaching to hold onto his hand.

“Okay,” replied Nico nodding slowly. “Er, then we have a lot to discuss” he considered, running his free hand back through his hair.

He really hadn’t been ready for this. On top of everything else, it was kind of a shock and an awful lot to take in. They were always careful, he couldn’t imagine how this happened, and yet he was a man of the world and all too aware that no contraception was one hundred percent full proof. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe it would be fine, being a father... 

“Maybe not as much to discuss as you think,” said Dani, with a shaky smile. “Nico, I went to see a doctor and he said the store bought test was wrong.”

Those words ought to have been a relief in a lot of ways, Nico knew, and yet his chest tightened in the worst way at the sound of them. If Dani wasn’t pregnant, and was instead terribly upset, his mind began to race with a hundred and one possibilities for the truth, all kinds of diseases, conditions, and maladies.

“Dani...” he prompted her to explain and fast, which thankfully she did.

“It’s not just that I’m not having a baby now,” she said, the tears coming back to her voice and her eyes all at once. “I can’t ever have one again.”

Nico’s eyes fell shut as he expelled a long breath. Now he understood, and it genuinely was a relief this time. She wasn’t sick, his darling Dani wasn’t ill or about to die of some awful disease. Still, he understood why her heart was breaking. She was too young for menopause really, but it did happen. A woman who could no longer bear children, whether she wanted to or not, it could be tough, he supposed, much like a man who lost the ability to father a baby.

“I’m sorry, Dani,” he told her, drawing her back into his arms.

It didn't matter how awkward the position was in a car, Dani needed this right now, she needed his embrace and his comforting words. Nico promised she was no less of a woman to him, that he would help her through this transition and they would be okay. Of course, she would never be thrilled by the news she received today, but she did believe her boyfriend when he promised it’d be okay. As long as he was here and he loved her, she would always feel better about things, however upsetting. That didn’t mean she knew how to stop crying right now. It had all been such a rollercoaster of emotions and in such a short space of time, she just needed a few minutes to let out all the tears. After that, hopefully, she would feel better.

* * *

Nico was tired, in fact he was beyond tired, he was exhausted. Today had been a very big day. There seemed to be a lot of those lately, but this one in particular had taken it’s toll. Tensing imperceptibly had left his shoulder aching, in spite of the fact it was well-healed by now. His head pounded with a pain he was not usually prone too, but a quick mental check proved he really hadn’t made sure to eat or drink enough today. So much for a celebration over the court case tonight, neither he nor Dani felt up to it.

Dani herself had called her mother to explain, and then in less detail imparted the news to the kids. They understood she might be tired or moody sometimes, but ultimately she was fine. Jeanette was being all kinds of sympathetic and apparently feeling guilty too. Nico understood why she felt awkward, being pregnant when Dani just found out she never could be again. It was an odd situation, since they had established that neither of them ever wanted a baby, but Nico supposed there was a big difference, especially for a woman, between knowing you had made that choice, and knowing it had been made for you.

The girls had all gone to bed. Nico was still up, tidying and waiting for the aspirin he just took to kick in. There was no way he was ever going to get any sleep until the pounding in his head stopped. The slamming of the front door sure didn’t help any, and he walked out of the living room to see a red-faced young man in the hall.

“Ray Jay?” he checked. “Is everything okay?”

“Why are women so damn complicated?” he asked, his voice full of frustration.

It was almost amusing to Nico, though he did his best not to smile. Teenagers in love were perhaps the most temperamental of creatures. All people in love were a little much to handle sometimes, but young ones in particular.

“C’mon,” he told the teen, putting a hand to his shoulder and encouraging him towards the kitchen. “I’ll make some tea and you can tell me what happened,” he told him. “I can’t promise I’ll be any help, especially if you want a literal answer to your question, but I’ll try.”

Ray Jay started to explain before they even reached the kitchen. Nico listened intently, glad to be able to keep his back to the boy as he made the tea, since it was hard not to smirk once or twice. Poor Ray Jay. Olivia had really done a number on him, but he hadn’t really helped himself either. There was little advice Nico could really give that would help, except the old standby cliché that there were plenty more fish in the sea.

“Women are a law unto themselves, Ray Jay,” he explained, pushing a mug towards the young man. “Not that us men are exactly straightforward all of the time.”

Ray Jay scoffed at that, took a drink from the mug and winced. He didn’t really drink tea as a rule. Coffee would have been fine, but he wouldn’t complain. He wasn’t exactly thirsty anyway, he just needed a fellow male to vent to. Nico didn’t seem to mind, so that was cool.

“How can she be with me all this time and then just dump me like it all meant nothing?” he asked frustrated.

“Because some people, male and female, are just made that way,” said Nico, thinking pointedly of Gabrielle, and unfortunately of Juliette too at times. “There are people in the world, Ray Jay, that get what they want and then move on to the next thing or person that they see. What you have to hope is that eventually you’ll find someone who truly cares about you, that couldn’t ever imagine walking out on you, and that you wouldn’t want to leave for all the world.”

Now he was talking about Dani, and even Ray Jay seemed to realise it. He smiled some as he looked at his mother’s boyfriend, wondering at his own acceptance of a new guy in the house. Nico never tried to be his father, just like a friend somehow. That was kind of cool.

“Thanks, Nico,” he told him, putting out a fist for him to bump.

He did so, even though he felt kind of stupid doing it. Ray Jay hopped off the stool then and declared he was heading to bed. He stopped in the doorway and turned back with a frown on his face.

“Is T.K. alright?” he checked. “I mean, you saw him at court today, right? Everything was cool?”

“The shooter was found guilty and jailed; T.K. seemed pleased with that, as we all were,” said Nico vaguely. “Why do you ask?”

“It’s probably nothing,” Ray Jay shrugged, but all the same he came back into the room brandishing the cell phone from his pocket. “I got this weird message...”

He handed the phone to Nico who read the text and started frowning himself then. It was all badly spelt, but that was just text language or laziness on T.K.’s part, he supposed. Still the subject matter was troubling as it was asking Ray Jay to come over, and bring ‘the good stuff’. Below that, Ray Jay asked what he meant, but T.K.’s reply was a short, sharp ‘never mind’, and that was that.

“I wouldn’t worry,” said Nico, handing the phone back. “It probably wasn’t meant for you anyway.”

“That’s what I thought,” Ray Jay nodded, feeling better for having asked. “Good night.”

Nico barely answered, his mind already whirring. He meant what he said to Ray Jay, T.K. probably did text the wrong person, but the reference to the ‘good stuff’ was a little concerning in any case. He needed to have words with Terrence King tomorrow, that was for sure.

* * *

“No, that’s fine. Okay, Ty. I’ll see you then,” smiled Dani as she hung up from her call and shoved her cell into her purse.

It was nice to smile. The last few days it hadn’t really come easy but finally Dani felt like things were getting back to normal. The kids seemed happy, and she and Nico were solid as ever in spite of the house guests, court cases, and menopause. It was still a little strange to realise how much their relationship really could withstand. It was great, but yeah, strange too. When they first met, Dani never would’ve guessed that she could fall for a guy like Nico, and she certainly never thought she could learn to trust and rely upon another person like this, not after Ray, but here they were. She was genuinely happy with so many areas of her life now, she had even managed to find a positive spin on the end of her womanhood, as she thought of it. She didn’t want anymore children, and her ‘condition’ wasn’t life-thretening or anything. Sure, it had come earlier than she expected, but what was happening to her was perfectly natural and she could cope, as she did with everything else that life threw at her. Right now she was juggling far less balls or flaming batons or whatever else had been flung in her general direction the last few months. There were still stresses and strains, but it was getting a whole lot better.

Later, Dani planned to meet with a young bull rider and his fiancé, and with a little luck she would be able to help make them happier in their relationship and their lives too, at least that was the plan. For now, Dani was headed through the hallways of the Hawks facility, looking for Nico. She heard his voice before she ever saw him.

“Really, Ms Dade? I’d appreciate if we could be professional about this,” he said from around the corner.

Dani stopped walking and just listened. She had found out recently that the name went with a face she had already seen but not recognised. The woman from the parking lot, that was Vera Dade, and she worked for the league. She was investigating some trouble, and Nico was supposed to help her, though he had told Dani he was pretty sure she wasn’t all she seemed. Dani had felt compelled to ask if he found her attractive.

“I’m not going to lie to you, Dani, she’s certainly not unattractive, but she’s of no interest to me. I have you, and you’re all I want or need,” he had promised.

Dani wanted to believe him, but having seen the sexy Ms Dade for herself, and feeling as unwomanly as she had lately, she had to wonder. This was why she waited around the corner instead of walking right up and getting in the middle of whatever moment this Vera was trying to start. She just needed to see what happened and so she leaned towards the corner a little and peeked around.

“C’mon, Nico,” said Vera, leaning in close to him, all long legs and fluttering eyelashes. “There’s no need to be so formal, or so coy. We can both get what we want out of this,” she told him.

Dani bit her lip, watching the scene like a peson watches a car wreck - wishing they could tear their eyes away but unable to do so. She felt a smile come to her face when Nico grabbed Vera’s hands that were about to wander and pushed her gently away.

“Ms Dade, let me make myself perfectly clear. If you need some information about this team, I will try to help you, but I have no interest in anything you have to offer me.”

He was very serious about it, so much so that the charming Ms Dade, didn’t even try to press her luck anymore. She had barely walked away when Dani decided to show herself, appearing around the one corner as Vera disappeared around the next. Nico got a bit of a surprise, he had no idea his girlfriend was there. Before he could even speak to her, she reached up and grabbed his head, pulling him down into a deep kiss.

“Have I told you lately that I love you?” she asked, smiling widely when they parted.

“I’m sure you have,” he smiled right back. “But it’s always nice to hear.”

He kissed her this time, the pair of them like a couple of kids in the empty corridor, but they didn’t care. It was nice to be carefree, even if only for a few minutes, before their busy lives kicked in all over again.

“Unfortunately, this is only a flying visit,” she admitted then as they headed down the hallway with their arms around each other still. “I just wanted to see if you knew what time you’d be home for dinner tonight, and then I was going to check on T.K. Y’know he missed his last session?”

Nico frowned a little at that news, even as he told Dani what time he hoped to be home. First there was the text Ray Jay had shown him a few nights ago and now Terrence was skipping appointments with Dani again. He really should check in with the guy himself and find out what was going on. He suspected it was nothing worse than partying too hard, but he had been cleaning up his act so well before the shooting. Nico hated to think the wide receiver had slid back into very bad habits.

“...and I saw Matt with that reporter on my way to find you,” Dani was saying when he turned back into the conversation. “Honestly? What is he thinking? I know it’s none of my business but I personally would’ve thought that’s a little like playing with fire.”

“It might be,” Nico agreed. “But trust me, I’ll be keeping an eye on that, for the team’s sake, if nothing else.”

He walked Dani out to the field where the team were practising, and it was a relief to see T.K. participating. If he was so out of it or off the wall, he wouldn’t be able to run like he currently was doing. Of course, just moments after they started observing the session, things went awry. Terrence didn’t make the play he was supposed to and his team-mates were not happy, neither was Coach. A fight erupted on the field and though Dani wanted to rush into the fray, Nico advised against it, moving forward himself. T.K. was on the ground and not exactly getting up quickly when the fixer got close.

“Terrence, what is going on?” he asked, looking down on the guy who was staring up at the sky still, not even bothering to move himself.

It was only then that Nico noticed the wide receiver was shaking. Just his hands and feet really, but they were definitely moving all by themselves. T.K. seemed to notice it too, but after Nico, and immediately he fought to stand himself up. He wavered terribly and yet when Nico met his eyes, leaned in close to check his breath, there was no signs of alcohol.

“You okay, Terrence?” he checked, already knowing he really wasn’t.

“Fine, dog!” T.K. told him crossly. “Just... just get out of my face, okay?!”

He was off the field before anyone could say another word, throwing his helmet aside as he went. Something was definitely wrong here.


	22. Chapter 22

“Something is wrong, Nico, I know it is,” said Dani worriedly. “This isn’t T.K.”

They both knew it was true but neither was sure where to go from here in figuring out a solution to the problem. Dani had arranged another session with Terrence after his odd behaviour on the field a few days ago. Nico had warned her to be wary, since he suspected drugs might be playing a part in T.K.’s erratic behaviour, in fact, he had insisted on being in the house when the wide receiver came over for therapy on this one occasion. Dani agreed since he would be beyond the doors and not listening in. Nico was purely there to react if he heard a crash or a scream, but none came. T.K. had got vocal though, very angry and loud when Dani asked him what assistance he might be using to help him with the stress and sleepless nights he had talked about before. T.K. insisted he was doing nothing he shouldn’t be, just drinking a little sometimes, which he had always done, and popping the occasional sleeping pill when things got tough.

“Sleeping pills, they can be as addictive as anything else, can’t they?” Nico had asked Dani when she revealed her worst fears.

“The body can become dependent,” she confirmed. “Most over the counter sleep aids contain zolpidem, and addiction is possible, but I think quite a lot of T.K.’s problem is mental rather than physical. He fears sleeping and lack of sleeping at the same time. Whilst the pills help when used properly, if he’s taking more than the recommended dose, or if this has been going on too long...” she shook her head. “There are so many possible side effects, Nico.”

When she started listing off those side-effects, Nico knew it had to be the sleeping pills that had taken a hold of Terrence. The weakness, headaches, shaking, and general disorientation were all present. Dani even said that some of the nightmares T.K. had been experiencing more recently might be a result of over-use of the sleeping pills. The easy solution was a drugs test, since it didn’t seem Terrence was willing to admit he had a problem. They talked to Matt and agreed the whole team would be checked, just to keep things fair and not arouse suspicion - T.K.’s test, just like all the others, came back clean.

Now here they were, Dani and Nico, sat across from each other in her therapy room, trying to figure out the next step. Nico had an idea, he just wasn’t so sure that Dani was going to like it. His methods had not always pleased her in the past, even if ultimately she understood why he had to use them. Maybe if it was a case of saving T.K. from himself, she wouldn’t mind so much.

“The only way he could possibly have got through that drugs test is by cheating,” he said then. “Paying off the testers isn’t an option, I saw to it nothing like that could happen, so he must’ve got a flush from somewhere.”

“A what?” asked Dani with a frown.

“That’s what the players call it. It’s a dose of liquid that removes all traces of drugs from the body before a test,” her boyfriend explained. “I’d lay good money T.K. has another on hand at his place, as well as a large stash of sleeping pills.”

“He’s not just going to admit to that or show us where he keeps his drugs, Nico,” said Dani, watching a look come over his face that she didn’t care for. “You wanna break in and find it for yourself,” she said, not a question but a statement of fact she knew to be true.

“It could be the only way, Dani,” he shook his head. “I’m not happy about it, I’d prefer for Terrence to admit what’s wrong and allow us to help, but if it’s force his hand or see a young man kill himself? I’ll do what has to be done, just like always.”

Dani knew he had a point. She didn’t like it, but it was true. Breaking and entering was illegal, and she didn’t even want to know how Nico came to be such an expert, but needs must. She couldn’t stand the idea of things getting any worse for T.K. He needed their help, even if he couldn’t see that for himself.

“Okay,” she said, slowly nodding her head. “You do what you gotta do, and then we’ll decide where to go from there.”

They both got up and he stopped her from leaving long enough to kiss her lips. It meant a lot to Nico that Dani trusted his judgment even though she disliked the plan. She was smart, and she knew this was the only way forward, even if she wished it wasn’t. Together, they headed out into the kitchen, only to find Jeanette striking poses in front of a hand mirror.

“J, what are you doing?” her friend asked with amusement, until she realised there were tears in Jeanette’s eyes.

“I’m fat and ugly,” she complained, openly crying now.

As the two women hugged and Dani tried to reassure Jeanette she was still beautiful and fabulous, Nico slipped out of the room and up the stairs. If only there was a game or practise on right now he could make the excuse that he needed to go over to T.K.’s and get his latest task completed. As it was, Terrence was very likely at home, and so Nico had nowhere to run, except to the bedroom. Onyx appeared as he got to the door and followed him in.

“Y’know, I love this family,” he told his pet and friend as they both seated themselves on the bed. “But once in a while, it’s still nice to be alone.”

* * *

Surprisingly, Nico wasn’t altogether happy about breaking into T.K.’s apartment. This wasn’t his first rodeo, he knew what he had to do and he knew why, but life would’ve been that much easier if Terrence had just confessed his problem to Dani and let her really help him. All Nico could assume was that T.K. was embarrassed that he had become addicted to the sleeping pills, or still felt guilty for accepting more and more help from the couple that were fast starting to feel like his parents these days. He certainly needed plenty of looking after, and Nico supposed that in all actuality, T.K. had nowhere else to turn.

The Hawks were making cuts to the team as training ended. It was bad enough that T.K. wasn’t keeping up his usual pace, but it would be doubly bad for him if management discovered him abusing drugs of any kind, even if he did have his reasons. There was a limit to what Dani could tell Nico, given the confidentiality rules that surrounded her profession, but she did admit that she knew he had been having trouble sleeping. Some of that had come out when Terrence and Nico talked about the guilt he felt over the shooting and such. By now, he ought to be getting over the ordeal, or so the fixer thought. People dealt with things in different ways though and took different amounts of time, he wouldn’t judge T.K. too harshly. Still, he wished he talked to Dani more, and depended on drugs and alcohol less.

The lock expertly picked, Nico forced open the door to the apartment and headed inside, flashlight in hand. There were obvious places where sleeping pills might be kept, the bathroom or the bedroom, for example. Nico knew better than to only look there. In a matter of minutes he had made fast work of the entire apartment, coming up with a dozen different bottles and packets of the pills, more than one brand, some over the counter and some not, plus a second vial of the ‘flush’ used to get a free pass on the latest drugs text.

“Oh, Terrence.” He sighed, looking down at the mounting pile of very worrying evidence.

Knowing he was safe here, that T.K. would be at the facility for hours yet, Nico pulled out his cell and dialled with black gloved hands. Dani picked up on the first ring, the background noise suggesting she was driving and talking to him through the hands-free.

“What did you find?” she asked immediately, unable to bear to waste any time with pleasantries, even if it was her boyfriend calling.

“More than I wanted to,” Nico confirmed. “It’s as bad as we thought and worse, Dani. At least ten or twelve bottles of pills, another flush, some other drugs too. Nothing strictly illegal, but it’s not pretty.”

There was a pregnant pause before she spoke again.

“Okay, you need to get out of there, preferably with all the evidence,” she told him. “Right now I’m headed across town to see my new client,” she explained then, checking the intersection before indicating for the turn that would get her to Orson’s apartment. “And I really don’t think the ground is the right place for a confrontation anyhow.”

“Agreed.” Nico nodded once, even though she couldn’t see him. “After your appointment, maybe you could call T.K., set up a meeting at the house,” he suggested. “Don’t say anything to arouse his suspicion, just that you were hoping to talk. If he spooks...”

“I know how to handle T.K.” Dani assured him. “At least, I hope I do.”

“I know you do,” Nico confirmed. “We will help him through this, Dani, one way or another.”

The good doctor so wanted to believe that, but right now, she wasn’t so sure.

* * *

Dani ought to feel tired. It had been a long day and her new video-game addicted client was very trying on her nerves. He had some serious issues and he didn’t even seem all that eager to deal with them. Now she had to face Terrence King and a drug problem he was likely to try and avoid discussing too, but she wasn’t ready to back down. All the fight was in Dani’s eyes and body language as she stalked out to the car and climbed in. Nico already had the engine running and peeled off the drive way just as soon as his girlfriend’s seat belt was buckled. They needed to get to T.K.’s apartment and fast, preferably before he got there himself and realised his various secret stashes of sleeping pills were long gone. The idea had been for him to come to the house, but Terrence had refused, saying he was tired and needed sleep, he would ‘catch Dr D on the flipside’. That wasn’t good enough, not tonight.

“It’s probably better we’re doing this in his apartment,” Dani considered as they flew down the highway. “With the kids home, not knowing what T.K.’s reaction will be...”

“Of course. I never should’ve suggested he come to the house, Dani, I’m sorry,” her boyfriend apologised. “I was just thinking about getting this dealt with, quick and painless.”

“I know,” she nodded, putting her hand briefly to his knee. “You’re just worried about him, same as me. Unfortunately, there is no quick and painless solution to this problem,” she sighed. “Even if we can get Terrence to admit his addiction and accept that he needs rehab, best case scenario it’s going to be thirty days before we see him again, and a whole lot longer before he truly gets over this.”

Nico knew she was right. He had seen his fair share of addiction in his time - alcohol, drugs, and more. It was just as easy, maybe even easier, to get hooked on over-the-counter or prescription drugs as it was on something illegal. Dani was right, Nico was worried for Terrence. He had become a friend over time, even though Nico probably wouldn’t want to admit that aloud. It felt strange to even have friends again after all this time of being so alone. The Hawks had made such a difference in his life. That team and his job there had brought him Dani and the whole Santino clan, as well as T.K. who just needed someone to look out for him. Maybe make that two people, specifically the two in this car right now. Nico only hoped they really could make a difference and save Terrence before it was too late. Taking a bullet for him suddenly seemed as if it might have been the easy part.


	23. Chapter 23

T.K. was more than a little confused when he reached his apartment and found it already occupied. He frowned at the sight of Nico and Dr D over by his kitchen counter. They looked pretty serious about something too.

“Hey, what’s this?” he asked, smiling but a little suspicious. “’Cause you a little early for a surprise party. My birthday ain’t for months yet,” he told them cheerily, but both remained stony faced.

“Terrence, this is not a party,” Dani told him carefully. “It’s more of... an intervention,” she explained.

A dark shadow came over T.K.’s face and it was clear he was not at all happy. Nico moved away from the counter, and there sat the huge stash of pills T.K. knew had been hidden around his apartment last time he looked. His first thought was to get angry, or maybe that was his second. Nico would guess running came before, which was why when he moved it was around Terrence and over to the door through which the wide receiver might try to escape.

“This ain’t happenin’,” he shook his head, looking from Dani to Nico and back. “You ain’t comin’ in here, breaking into my apartment, dog!” he yelled at the fixer. “That ain’t right. None o’ this is right!”

“It’s really not about right or wrong, Terrence,” said Dani, cautiously approaching the angry man. “This is about your health and wellbeing. We just want to help you.”

He didn’t take it well, and Nico had expected as much. He had warned Dani, even though he knew she was not so naive as to think this would ever be easy either. T.K. did not want to admit he had a problem. He made every excuse in the book for all the pills, but it didn’t do any good. 

“Terrence, please,” Dani urged him when he tried to walk away from her.

Nico still wouldn’t let him out the front door so he attempted to find sanctuary in the next room. Dani followed, without fear or apprehension. T.K. would never hurt her, not really. He needed her.

“What do you want from me, doc?” he asked desperately. “Seriously, what is it? I can’t sleep, so I pop a couple of pills for that. You know this!”

“A couple of pills is not what we’re talking about here,” she reminded him. “Terrence, this has been going on for months. It’s affecting your behaviour, your performance on the field. If we’ve noticed, other people are going to notice too.”

He knew she was right. That was the worst part for T.K. because it meant there was no way to stand here and argue. He knew damn well he’d been feeling off for weeks now, and not just because he was tired or stressed out. His body was reacting to the drugs, side effects creeping in, getting worse. He took more pills in the hopes that extra sleep would help, even though he knew it probably wouldn’t. His body craved the drug, and his mind craved peace. It was a vicious cycle that he couldn’t get out of and it all started with these people trying to help him.

“I couldn’t stand it,” he admitted then, eyes fixed on some other spot in the room where nothing really was. “I just, I couldn’t sleep and when I did, I dreamt about it. That night, the shooter, Nico going down...”

Dani winced at her own memories of that day, but held it together. This wasn’t about her and what she had been through. It wasn’t even really about Nico either. T.K. couldn’t cope with the events of that night and what they truly meant. Someone wanted to shoot him, to see him hurt, to see him die. That was scary enough, especially when one considered how close they’d come to actually completing their task. Then there was the guilt. As much as he had to know it was crazy to still feel bad about what happened, to ever have blamed himself, he couldn’t help it. For Dani, that was just further proof that T.K. was a good guy underneath it all, that he could still feel remorse for something he had no control over in reality. Unfortunately, it was doing him no good, breaking him down by degrees until there was nothing left.

“Terrence,” Dani sighed, moving closer, reaching out a hand to his arm. “Why? Why did you try to keep from me that you were still struggling with all of this?” she asked desperately.

That was when the tears came, for both of them but mostly from T.K. This wasn’t him, but the sleeping pills had thrown his mind and body into chaos, not letting him properly deal with the underlying issue that he had bottled up too long. It was still getting to him, the shooting, the panic, the worry, and the guilt. He never dealt with it, and Dani was starting to realise why. It was her fault.

“You couldn’t talk to me,” she realised aloud, though he had yet to admit to anything. “T.K., you felt you couldn’t talk to me about the shooting because I was emotionally involved. Because of Nico, right?”

She was asking for confirmation as her hand went to his tear-stained face and made him look at her. Still, she knew she was right long before he confessed it. Nico was in the bedroom doorway by then and he heard every word.

“I know it’s stupid. I know I’m stupid,” the wide-receiver cried. “Pathetic and dumb, taking pills, pretending everything’s dandy, but you and the chicklets, doc, you like family I ain’t ever had,” he confessed. “The shooting was way worse for you ,’cause you coulda lost...”

“She didn’t lose me,” said Nico as he came further into the room and crouched down to the same level as Dani and T.K. “Thankfully, nobody lost anything, at least nothing that couldn’t be replaced or mended.”

It didn’t help much, not in the state Terrence was in. Dani and Nico shared a worried look as the football player seemed to want to squeeze himself into the corner and hide, never come out and face the world again. He was broken and lost, something they had feared would happen all along. Now that it had, there was only one way forward, the one they had come here to suggest.

“Terrence, honey, this has gone too far now,” said Dani gently as she could. “The drugs in your system, they’ve made your body reliant. It’s not just worry making you take the pills, it’s physical cravings that you won’t be able to control alone.”

“Then help me, doc. Please?” he urged her, sounding so much like a frightened child.

It was far removed from the over-confidence the great Terrence King usually displayed, that was for sure. These two people here with him were perhaps the only ones who knew he could ever be this vulnerable, and it was best kept that way if at all possible.

“I wish I could help,” said Dani, trying not to let her emotions overcome her. “But I’m not in a position to right now,” she explained. “You need to go somewhere where they can get you off the zolpidem, slowly and safely. Where somebody not connected with what happened can talk to you about the shooting,” she told him gently.

“Rehab,” he guessed, the word expelled from his mouth like it tasted bitter. “You want me to go to rehab?”

“It’s the only way forward, Terrence,” said Nico definitely, when it was obvious he would like to make any number of excuses to get out of it. “You can’t ask Dani to get you through this alone. I know she’d love to, but she can’t,” he explained. “You need a place away from here, with people unconnected to all of this,” he repeated similar words to which Dani had spoken, backing her up completely because he knew she was absolutely right.

“I can’t,” Terrence shook his head sadly. “I can’t be in one of those places, I just...”

“Hey!” Nico interrupted his self pity, forcing T.K. to meet his eyes. “You can, and you will,” he told him definitely. “Terrence, you asked me once how you were ever going to pay me back for saving your life,” he reminded him. “Now’s your chance. Make it up to me by saving yourself when neither of us can.”

* * *

The door to the Santino house was wide open when Nico pulled onto the drive early next morning. It had been a heck of a long night, stressful and hard, but in the end they got done what needed to be done. As dawn broke across the city, Dani found a smile as she looked toward her house and saw Jeanette in the arms of Augusto. That was two good deeds she had done lately, getting T.K. into rehab for his own good, and having her BFF’s boyfriend come pick her up to take her home to Barcelona.

“Hey!” Jeanette exclaimed, breaking from a long passionate embrace when she heard footsteps on the driveway. “Look what the east wind blew in.” She winked, hanging off Augusto with a grin plastered all over her face.

Dani made happy introductions between ‘Gusto and Nico, and accepted grateful thanks from the happy couple for helping them get reunited. They were going to head home as soon as possible now, start getting everything organised for when baby made three. Dani couldn’t be more pleased for the pair, but her smile didn’t quite meet her eyes, and Nico knew why.

They headed straight up to their room together, and had barely got in through the door when Dani started to cry. Her boyfriend pulled her into his arms and just held on tight until the moment passed. He understood that the emotion was just now catching up to her. Honestly, it was starting to creep up on him too. Seeing T.K. so lost, so broken, it hurt. He was a good guy underneath it all, and he didn’t deserve to be in the mess he found himself in. At least everyone was where they should be now, the shooter in jail, and T.K. with people who could help him back onto the road to recovery.

“We did the right thing, didn’t we?” said Dani, lifting her head up from Nico’s chest and meeting his eyes.

“We did,” he assured her, planting a kiss on her forehead. “Terrence needed help we couldn’t give, exactly like you told him. The people at Two Oaks will be able to wean him off the drugs, and hopefully get him to open up about his feelings over the shooting. He needs that.”

“But you never did,” Dani shook her head as she thought on it. “I’m not totally sorry that I didn’t have to hear the gory details, but I worry about you sometimes, Nico. Bottling things up-”

“Not bottling,” he promised her. “You forget, getting shot wasn’t as big a deal for me as it was for you. I’ve been in that position before. I stepped in front of the gun, knowing the consequences, and I knew that the shooter never meant for me to get hurt,” he explained. “T.K. feels like he’s a target now, I know I’m not.” He shrugged. “It’s very different circumstances.”

Dani nodded because she knew he was right. He wasn’t much of a talker, that was for sure, but if he ever needed her that way, or in any way, she was sure Nico knew she’d be here just waiting to help. She reached up to kiss him then, as if to prove the point she hadn’t verbally made, but knew that he understood.

“Maybe after the thirty days are done,” she considered then, “T.K. will be able to move past the shooting properly. With Jeanette headed home, the kids mostly settled, and things at the team calming down, it’s almost as if-”

“Don’t say it,” Nico urged her, putting a gentle finger to her lips.

She smiled because she knew what he meant. To say that things were starting to calm down or get easier was tempting fate, and they really couldn’t afford to jinx it right now. Better to just wait and see what happened; hope for the best, and prepare for the worst, just in case.


	24. Chapter 24

_One month later..._

There was a rare and wide smile on the lips of Nico Careles as he waited outside of the Two Oaks rehabilitation centre and saw Terrence King emerge, looking that much more like the old version of T.K. than the wreck of man he and Dani brought in thirty days before. Getting out the car, Nico removed his sunglasses and welcomed his friend back to the real world.

“Hey, thanks, man,” T.K. smiled just as wide as he met the fixer at the bottom of the steps, clasped his hand and pulled him into a brotherly hug. “Really, thank you.”

“And thank you, for not making this any harder than it had to be,” said Nico when they parted. “For trusting that Dani and me were doing what was best.”

“You always do, both o’ you,” T.K. shrugged. “Pro’ly why you get long so good. You both fixers in your own ways.”

“I suppose so,” his friend agreed, as they both got into the car to leave this place behind.

T.K. had needed to be here, it was for his own good, but neither were sorry that he was leaving now. The hardest part was done, thirty days away from friends and family. He was off the sleeping pills, he felt better about what had happened months ago in a nightclub down town when one of his true friends was shot on his behalf. Now came the next step, getting used to real life again, re-joining the team, facing the press. It was okay because T.K. felt ready now, more ready than he’d ever been.

“So, everybody okay at home?” he asked Nico with genuine interest. “Dr D? The chicklets?”

“They’re all doing fine,” he replied, smiling as he spoke of the family he had joined quite happily. “Dani has been busy with some of your team-mates, amongst others. Ray Jay has really buckled down to his studies, and he’s moving on from Olivia. Lindsay is getting involved in the community, charity work and such, which I think is good for her.”

“And how’s step-daddy copin’ with the family unit?” asked T.K. with a raised eyebrow as he leaned back comfortably in the passenger seat. “’Cause you sure startin’ to sound like a proud parent there, brah.”

“What can I say?” Nico shrugged, eyes once again hidden by his shades so no emotion showed. “They’re good kids, we all get along. I’m not trying to be their father, they already have one of those.”

“But you like it, the whole family deal? You and Dr D really in this for the long haul, huh?”

Nico couldn’t deny that he had very quickly reached a point where he could no longer imagine the future without Dani in it, and her kids too really. He had become a part of their family, they accepted him and he felt like he fit at last. After all the dramas with the Hawks, the Pittmans, the IRS, and even T.K., things had started to settle into a rhythm. Jeannette had gone home with Augusto, Angela visited more often, and family life became just that, a daily mix of laughter, familiarity, and occasional fights that were not too difficult to mend. After so many years living the solitary life, Nico ought to feel awkward and out of place, but he didn’t. He couldn’t think of anywhere he would rather be, or anyone he would rather be with. The realisation of it hit him right between the eyes when T.K. asked his question, and it took Nico a moment to get past it and give an answer.

“You have an invested interest in my future, T.K.?” he asked with a smirk.

“Yes, sir,” the wide receiver nodded once, grinning too wide. “Hell, I’m hopin’ if I keep my nose clean long enough, maybe you and the doc’ll give in and adopt me.”

His laughter rang like a bell and Nico couldn’t help but join in. It sounded like the most ridiculous suggestion, and yet there was a shred of truth inside of the hilarity. Nico and Dani had become T.K.’s parents in so many ways, looking out for him, keeping him both safe and sane, no matter what. It certainly was a full time job, but one they didn’t mind taking on.

Nico turned into the next street, and only then did T.K. seem to realise they were not headed to his apartment. He recognised what now should be called the Santino/Careles house by rights, and reacted with understandable surprise and a frown.

“What’s goin’ on?” he asked, but Nico didn't bother to explain.

He pulled the car onto the drive and got out, encouraging T.K. to do the same. The wide receiver followed the fixer to the front door, all the time repeating his question about why they were here. Nico had no answer to give, until finally they walked into the living room, and T.K. saw for himself why he had been brought here.

A banner strung across the room welcomed T.K. home, and beneath it a whole group of well-wishers applauded his arrival. Not just Dani, Lindsay, and Ray Jay, but Matt and the Coach too, and a few players that T.K. got along best with. It was a real party, and T.K. looked genuinely touched.

After all the handshaking and back slapping had taken place, Dani said she needed to go fetch the rest of the food from the kitchen. Nico blocked her route and stopped her leaving the room.

“You stay, talk to T.K.,” he urged her. “I’ll go get the food. Maybe the kids could help?” he asked with a look that said it was not really a request.

Lindsay and Ray Jay went with him more out of curiosity than anything else. Their inquisitive looks were answered the moment the three arrived in the next room.

“I need to talk to the two of you,” he said, looking as awkward as Lindsay or Ray Jay had ever seen him yet. “It, er... It's about your Mom and me, but it also concerns you, so I think it’s only right we have a conversation about it.”

“Okay,” Ray Jay nodded, sharing a look with his sister.

She seemed as baffled as he felt for a moment, and then a light dawned.

“Oh my God!” she gasped, hands flying momentarily to her mouth. “You are... You’re going to propose to Mom!”

Nico winced at the volume at which she said those words. It wasn’t that she was wrong, but he would kind of like Dani to find out about his want to marry her from him rather than from Lindsay's over-excitement. Ray Jay’s mouth had dropped open the moment his sister finished speaking. Nico wasn’t sure how to take either reaction if he were honest.

“I am considering asking Dani if she would marry me, yes,” he said at a lower level which he hope gave Lindsay a hint about lowering her voice too. “How would you both feel about that?”

“I think it’s great,” she said in a softer voice. “Seriously, Nico, she is so happy with you, and you’re a good guy, so... Yeah, I think it’d be great.”

“Thank you, Lindsay,” the fixer smiled at her enthusiasm, but that expression faltered when he next looked to Ray Jay.

He and Dani’s son certainly did get along these days, but now they were talking about Nico becoming a very permanent fixture in all of the Santinos' lives. Technically, he would become not just Dani’s husband, but the kids step-father too. There was no telling how either of them would feel about that, and whilst Lindsay seemed pleased enough, Ray Jay looked far more apprehensive.

“I don’t know.” He shrugged after a while. “I guess it’s cool. I mean, I’m going to college next year, Linds won’t be far behind. You’re good for Mom, you make her happy. Yeah, I guess it'd be okay if you married her.”

In spite of the fact he was not his father and would never try to be, Nico had never been more proud of the young man stood before him. Even in the relatively short time he had known Ray Jay, Nico had seen him grow up an awful lot. He would like to think he played at least a very small part in that development. Either way, he still felt oddly proud.

“Thank you,” he told both kids. “It means a lot to me to have your blessing.”

“No problem,” replied Ray Jay with a small smile, before reaching for two of the platters on the counter. “We should get this food out before Mom comes in here asking if we all fell down the drain or something,” he suggested.

He led the way back to the living room, with Lindsay right behind him, and Nico bringing up the rear. This was really going to happen, he realised with a grin that wouldn’t shift, especially when he caught sight of Dani across the room, laughing with T.K and Coach. She was exactly the woman for him, no other would do. He knew it today more than ever before. Feeling his eyes upon her, Dani turned around and faced him, wearing a winning smile of her own.

“Hey,” she said as she walked over, drink in hand. “You okay?” she asked curiously.

Nico was smiling but he looked a little odd somehow. Dani never could have explained what it was, but something wasn’t quite right.

“Better than okay,” he promised, handing off the tray he’d been carrying to one of the guests without ever looking away from Dani’s face. “I just need to talk to you for a second.”

“Okay,” she agreed to go as he picked up her hand and pulled her towards the door.

They passed through the kitchen and out through the back door, her hand still in his, her glass abandoned on the counter as they went. Nico sat down on the porch seat and Dani dropped down beside him, feeling a little nervous. He looked almost too serious, she might have worried more if he wasn’t still smiling at her, a soft loving look that she had grown accustomed too and adored every time she saw it.

“Nico, I don’t understand,” she admitted. “What’s going on?”

“I’m not a man of many words, Dani,” he told her what she already knew, of course. “I’ve always thought that anything I can’t sum up in four words or less just isn’t worth it, but right now I have maybe the four most important words I can think of to say to you.”

Dani’s breath hitched in her throat as she watched Nico’s free hand go to his inside pocket. She had an idea what came next and yet the thought really hadn’t entered her head until right in this moment.

“Danielle Romano,” he said then, making her smile more than was really necessary just by reverting to her maiden name, her real name. “Will you marry me?”

Dani felt tears welling in her eyes and a lump in her throat she could hardly swallow as she looked down at the diamond solitaire held in Nico’s hand. She met his eyes a second later, and the love she found there overwhelmed her just like always. Fighting the emotions that rose fast enough to drown her, she found her voice at last.

“Oh, Nico,” she gasped. “Yes. Yes, I would love to marry you.”

There was barely a chance to breathe before his lips were on hers in a searing kiss. Dani didn’t care. Right now she didn’t need to breathe or think or anything at all. She just wanted to get lost in this perfect moment. It wouldn’t last, she wasn’t so crazy as to believe that, but for now it was genuinely perfect, her heart so full of love she felt fit to burst with the pressure. Screw tomorrow and all the problems it might bring, for right now, she was just happy.


End file.
